Super Family
by Ember411
Summary: Is it easier or harder to raise children like a normal family with superpowers? Kara Danvers and Barry Allen are soon going to discover if their theory is correct or incorrect. Rated T for minor violence
1. Two Weeks

**Hello friends! I have returned! I've been binge watching Supergirl and Flash season 1 (season 2 is not on Netflix yet) this past week, so I'm pretty pump about uploading this story and letting it take it's flight at it's own speed.**

 **Summary: Is it easier or harder to raise children like a normal family with superpowers? Kara Danvers and Barry Allen are soon going to discover if their theory is correct or incorrect.**

* * *

 **Second Week. (Third week of the month).**

The first two nights of the twins being home were bliss. They slept most of the time and responded well to feeding time and bed time.

Kara found it difficult to feed both babies at the same time the first morning home. She worried she would drop one while feeding them at the same time so while Kara would hold a twin in her arms and feed from her chest, Barry (and Eliza some times) would bottle feed the other girl with the pumped milk. They alternated the girls for chest and bottle feedings.

Diaper changes were gross as hell though. How could two little newborns make so much urine and crap in such a short amount of time? Ten diaper changes. _Ten._ For one baby. So double it. In two weeks, the babies had gone through almost three hundred diaper changes. Enough for a single newborn to last for maybe a month alone.

At least the parents raced who changed diapers the quickest was pretty fun for them.

Barry had called the girls "Mini Kara's" after a while. They stayed up most of the night, just like when Kara stayed up to star gaze as a little girl. But at least she had a reason. These two almost had no reason. Some nights they were just up and few times they wanted to be cuddled or held by someone. Between Kara, Barry and Eliza, it worked out well for one out of the three to sleep, but soon it would just be Kara and Barry having to fend for themselves.

Super hero wise? Barry had promised to stay on Kara's Earth during the first two months (he only had a two month parental leave for his day job), only going back to his Earth when Flash was really, really, _really_ needed (meta human stuff). He only left once for two days in a row fighting off an electrical, fire throwing woman that lived under the streets in the sewers. Supergirl wasn't as lucky. She heard one call for help in anyway and, unless feeding, would place the baby back into her carrier and hurry off. She fought or saved as quick as possibly to get back to her babies. This happened, in the two weeks so far, ten times.

* * *

Kara was up late holding each twin in an arm and rocking in the rocking chair. Eliza was sleeping on the couch and Barry was out on a diaper run. No pun intended of course. The newborns were switching back and forth between looking at the odd person who held them and the environmental surroundings. The blonde mother was amused by her little girls enthusiasm and curiosity.

"How do you two like the world so far?" She asked the two week old children. "You've definitely found a way for Daddy and I to see the world in a new way. That's a sure." She was silent for a moment with a deep thought. "Allie, Nichole, I know your still newborns but any chance, in some way, that you can show Daddy and I how special you are? Not that you aren't! You're both wonderful little girls and special, but any type of...super special things?"

"You think they might be able to understand you?"

Kara looked up and found her boyfriend of three years walking into the room and dropping off the bags of diapers. Kara laughed. "I hope so!"

"Shouldn't we just assume they're going to have your powers?"

"Caitlin said there was a chance that, from your DNA, they can have their own type of powers." Kara explained. "So I'm sort of hoping we can learn those ones soon before they turn a year old and start showing Kryptonian powers."

"So half Kryptonian and half meta human babies? Kryptonian powers plus their own certain type of power?" Barry said the equation aloud. "Well, there's got to be at least one daycare or preschool that will take them."

"Day care?" Kara's eyes grew wide. "Why day care?"

"Uh...Yes, so they can learn and make friends when we're working." Barry said, albeit perplexed by Kara's confusion. "I think we'll know their powers and how to control them by then."

"Yeah. I guess." Kara sighed. That was a worry she's been carrying the past couple of days. Allie had suddenly made a tiny gurgle sound and moved her arms around, her facing turning a tiny bit of red. "Do you want to feed Allie? I tried to get them to eat earlier but only Nichole ate."

"Sure." He said as he walked over to them. "Come here, little girl." He softly said as he gently picked up the dark hair girl.

After Barry had walked out of the room Kara glanced down at Nichole in her arms. "How are you doing little one?" She chuckled for a moment, before realizing the exact words she had said, and paused for a moment before frowning.

* * *

Barry walked back and forth between the living room and the kitchen as he began to feed Allie. He stared down at the cherubic face that just stared unemotionally back at Barry. "You like that, Allelopathy?" He chuckled.

The little girl automatically looked back at him when he said that. "You like that? Allelopathy? I promise it's not a made up name. It's just a big word in regard to plants either helping or not helping the environment. Your gonna help people one day and your name is Allie, so... You know, allelopathy." He kept explaining.

No reaction.

"Your smart. You'll get it. But just me, no one else, can call you that. Okay?"

Still no response.

He sighed. "Okay."

* * *

After the feeding and a burping Barry walked back to Kara's room and spotted his blonde girlfriend passed out on the bed, one arm and one leg dangling over the bed, laying above the covers.

"Good night, sweet girl." He said, kissed her tiny cheek and placed Allie in the bassinet to the right. "Don't wake your sister." He whispered. He turned to the left and said, "Good night, Kiki." He kissed the sleeping blonds cheek.

Barry climbed onto the bed after kicking off his sneakers and took off his plaid shirt, now just in a white t-shirt and boxers, and cuddled close to Kara. Not wanting to wake the sleeping mother, he mindfully said goodnight and closed his eyes.

"Barry?" Kara spoke up but not moving.

"Yeah?"

"Kiki? Really?"

"It's a cute nickname." He said. "Just me only. No one else calls her that."

"Barry?"

"Yes?"

"Freaking allelopathy?"

Barry laughed loudly at her small outburst confusion. "It's cute!"

"Fine." Kara said.

No more than five minutes later, someone began crying.

"Your turn." Each exhausted parent told the other.

* * *

 **So how was that for a start? Pretty good I hope. I was trying to get in as much as I knew about the first few days of newborns. Not having children, I rely on reading stories and interviews about it.**

 **I'm still reading about newborns and new parents and the emotions that come with all of it. So I'm going to tie those in along with super hero work and day job work.**

 **Sounds super fun.**


	2. Three Weeks

**Okay, so believe I had mentioned this in Super** _ **Surprise**_ **and if not, than here it is. While in** _ **Super Surprise**_ **I stayed in Kara's world, I will go back and forth between Kara's Earth and Barry's Earth.**

 **I heard this rumor going around that somehow Flashpoint will make Supergirl's universe merge with Arrow universe. Honestly, it'll be cool and be so much easier for everyone to interact with one another for future episodes and crossovers.**

 **Also, I'm excited for the musical crossover! I'm dying for some sort of Cisco-Winn duet. Or just them interacting. Same with Caitlin and Alex interacting when it comes to their work stuff.**

* * *

 **Third Week. (Fourth week of the month).**

"Okay Barry, you just passed ten miles more than previously," Cisco said through the speaker. "Try for another five miles, five times fast."

"Got it." Barry yelled and ran faster on the treadmill. He slowly increased his speed and kept focus on his speed. One mile...two miles...three miles...four miles. He was a half percentage away from four and a half miles when he lost of his balance and fell off the treadmill.

"Barry? Are you okay?" Caitlin asked in the same speaker.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Barry replied, slowly sitting up from the three or four boxes he had crashed into. "I made it to the five miles range, right?"

"Halfway." Cisco laughed. "It's a lot better than last time five weeks ago. We still have time before reaching the mile run."

"What's the mile run goal again?" Caitlin wondered.

"Running a million miles," Barry responded. "We're only close to one thousand and fifteen hundred miles."

"Barry, that amount of speed could cause a nuclear explosion."

"It could, then it couldn't." Barry answered with a smile. "The day I hit a million miles per hour will be awesome."

"You've had awesome days before."

"Not as awesome as a million miles, Caitlin."

"And they're not?" She shifted her eyes over to the next room, where the carriers sat with sleeping newborns. "I'm so glad to hear fatherhood is your favorite thing besides running."

Barry smiled with an eye roll at his friends comments, realizing the joke. Barry ran into the room rapidly to check on them. They were both awake now, but keeping themselves entertained with plastic toy keys dangling above them.

 _"Barry, there's a robbery at the Emily's Jewelry store,"_ Cisco called out.

Barry sighed. "Seriously? Do any of these jewelry thieves read the newspaper?" He asked himself as he speeded out of the room.

Seven tied up robbers and stack of doughnuts later (four minutes total), Barry was back in S.T.A.R Labs. "Really? Those guys didn't even try hard to rob the jewelry store." He said taking a doughnut out and handed it to Cisco. "Where's Caitlin?"

"Uh, somewhere. I mean, she isn't doing needles."

"Needles?" Barry asked.

"No, but there's weight...She's weighing them again," Cisco pointed to the other room. "I can't even make a good excuse for the baby fever girl."

Barry walked over and saw Caitlin writing down on one of two clipboards. He smirked and sped up right behind her and said, "Having fun?"

"Geeze!" Caitlin jumped. "Can you get closer?"

"Sorry," He said. "Having fun?"

"Sort of." Caitlin returned writing her notes down. "Nichole is up a pound, Allie's her same."

"You and Alex should get together, go bowling and have your bioengineering conversation and share pizza."

"Funny." She said. "You know, I could try and do some more if someone let me." She hinted at him.

"I said you could."

"I like mothers better."

"I can try and see if she'll say yes this time. But I honestly don't know if she will," Barry shrugged. "She's a little weird with testing them. Maybe because they're small?"

"Well it's fine. We can wait." She said. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Barry waved to her as she left. He turned back to the little girls who were gazing around. "I swear, with your mom's ability to eat whatever and me having to eat almost whatever, I'd assume you two would eat twice as much." He laughed and gently grasped their sock covered feet.

"Maybe we'll try to get mommy to do some tests on you. Just a little bit?" He asked. "Sound good?"

* * *

 **Read and review please. Thank you!**

 **:)**


	3. Outings Naming

**Outings. Naming.**

Eliza had told her it was too early to take them out, but if Kara stayed inside this shrinking sized apartment for another second, she'd lose it more than Jack in that creepy ass haunted hotel. Plus, they only had a few more days before they had to officially move out of the apartment and move in with Eliza for a while. She wanted to make the most of the environment of the city a bit longer.

Now sitting on a soft blanket in the middle of the park with bare feet, Kara was watching Barry push the girls on the tiny baby swings and taking pictures of it. Twice he'd managed to sneak in and take it at the same time with his speed and not being caught. She got in on a few of them before sitting back down to read a parenting book.

"You seen them yet?" Barry called over, still pushing the seats.

"Nope." Kara called back. "They should be here soon. I haven't seen them in a month."

Barry's phone pinged and checked it. He looked up at Kara and pointed to his phone. "Night work." He said.

Kara replied, "Go on," and stood up just as he humanly ran out of the scene. Kara slipped her footwear on and walked over to the swinging girls. "Are you two having fun?" She asked in a silly voice, tickling their bare feet when they were close to her. "Do you like the swings?"

* * *

Probably five minutes passed with swinging more before Kara stopped the swings to give the pacifier holding girls some lunch. She sat down with the girls in their carriers and began feeding them with the packed pumped bottles. In seconds, both finished.

"Aren't you two hungry." Kara laughed and placed the bottles away.

"Considering who their parents are, I'm not surprised."

Kara turned to her side to find her brunet haired friend next to the blanket.

"Winn!" She shouted happily. "You guys made it! Wait, where's James?"

"Doing a few things but he'll be here in a few minutes." He said as he took off his messenger bag and sat on the blanket. "Where's Barry?"

"Night work." Kara said as she picked one girl up, held her against her shoulder and patted her back gently to burp her.

Winn shrugged. "Okay." He then looked at the other girl. "Who's this?"

"Nichole."

"Hey Nichole," Winn touched her palm with her finger. She tighten the finger. "Better than when your mom gripped my finger a year ago."

A burp erupted from the tiny brunette just as the tiny blonde became fussy. "You want to hold her?" She referred to the brunette. Winn nodded and within minutes was cradling the brunette while Kara began the process of burping the tiny blonde. "How's work been?" She asked.

"Boring. There's almost nobody to talk to when I'm at my desk."

"There's James."

"When there's no Lucy visiting him. Lately she's found reasons to see him." He explained. "And Cat's been okay. Considering the fact she knows who you are she's made side comments about you."

"Like what?"

" 'When Supergirl becomes a mother soon, she better take her few months off unless an alien with laser eyes endanger us.' Just that sort of."

"I swear, it hasn't been that bad. And with Eliza and Barry here with me than I've been fine."

"And not sleepy?"

"Not...a lot," Kara sighed. She was lying. "Okay. I'm exhausted as hell. Between diaper changes, feedings, soothing, pumping, eating and hanging out with Barry, I don't know when I sleep anymore."

"Sounds like great joy." Winn remarked.

* * *

By the time Kara and Winn laid the two girls on the blanket both James and Barry came to the blanket. "Everything okay?" Kara asked Barry.

"We're good." He said as he sat behind her. "Hey Winn."

"Hi."

"So, how's parenthood?" James asked.

"Fun" "Interesting." Kara/Barry both said together.

"Any sort of power updates? Clark's been harassing me to find out since he says your keeping him out of the loop."

"Not until next year." The blonde sighed.

"What about individual powers? You mentioned that."

"No," She sighed again. "Not yet."

"Hey, maybe they're just going to show them out of the blue." Winn suggested. Everyone looked at him oddly. "I mean, hopefully in a home environment and not, like, at a restaurant."

"Boy, that'd be hard to explain." Barry laughed.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Yeah. At home." She said with a bitter tone.

"Or in Cat's office," James added in. "Like, one of them becomes a fireball and lights up her office."

"Or is another Killer Frost and freezes us all." Barry laughed.

"Hey, maybe we'll have a Black Wire or Live Out. A combo name." Winn said.

"Geeze, maybe we can have Livewire. Blackout _needed_ energy like a hungry animal. Livewire was just, as Kara explained, living electricity." Barry said.

Kara rolled her eyes.

"Banshee. How about a banshee?" James asked.

"Oh geeze, you had to bring banshee up?" Winn questioned.

"Hey, we could always have Barry's steel bully or weather controlling guy." James told them.

"No, ready!" Barry smiled. "Killer Banshee Wire Girder Wizard. A large combination of them all."

The three men laughed while Kara didn't. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, something Winn caught on. "Hey, we're just joking."

"They'll have whatever they'll have." She said in a bitter tone still. "If they have extra powers than we'll just learn it when it comes and work with it."

"Okay." Barry said, a bit awkwardly too. He brushed a piece of her blonde hair that was caught on her glasses. "We'll wait."

* * *

When James and Winn's lunch break was over, Kara and Barry decided to walk around a bit. Barry packed up the plastic silverware, plates, cups and blanket as Kara settled their girls into the stroller. Barry stuck the blanket under the stroller then looked at Kara.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, a bit worried.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You were upset earlier."

"No, I was fine."

"No, you were upset when James, Winn and I were joking around with names."

"Says the guy who cringed at several names Iris suggested before Flash, then cringed when Cat wanted The Blur." Kara stated.

Barry couldn't tell if her tone of voice from that comment was good or bad. "Right. Kara?"

"What?" She almost snapped.

"We were just joking about the powers, you know that. right?" He questioned. "Whatever powers they'll have, if they have extra powers, will be good."

"Yep." Kara answered just as she finished adjusting the stroller cover so it blocked the babies from the sunlight. "Ready?"

Barry nodded and stood next to her, hooking arms with her. Just as the two of them began walking and Kara pushed the stroller, Barry repulsively leaned in and kissed the top of her head. Kara, bitter in her mind, playfully nudged Barry on his side with her elbow.

"Watch it, Girl of Steel" Barry said.

"Watch it, Scarlet Speeder." Kara laughed.

* * *

 **Well, Kara seems to be annoyed with everyone wondering if the babies are going to have extra powers. I probably would be too.**

 **A/N: Someone messaged me asking if I was going to add in Kara's promotion from the end of season 1. I do plan on adding that in. It'll be later on in the story, probably around the time Supergirl comes back on and we'll have an idea on what Kara's new job will be exactly.**


	4. Nightmares, Dreams

**Nightmares. Dreams.**

A few more weeks had passed and during that time, both Kara and Barry had lost some sleep. Part of it was from the girls each taking a turn waking up and sobbing for almost an hour. A second part was because even though they had both been living in Eliza's house for almost a week now, they were still trying to keep a schedule and getting use to living in large spaced home. And thirdly, each of them had been having nightmares. Different but realistic nightmares.

Barry had woken up in the bed. He was staring straight up at the ceiling with wide, shocked eyes and a tiny bit of frigid sweat on his forehead. He extended his hand over to softly rub Kara's blonde hair, but instead he felt a cold pillow. He peered over to find the opposite side of the bed completely empty.

Where had his girlfriend gone?

Barry sat up and looked up at the baby monitor walkie talkie that was attached too the headboard the sat between the two of them. He took it off the headboard and studied it. The little knob that turned the devise on and off was in the **OFF** position. Barry rolled off the bed, threw on a pair of sweat pants to go with his t-shirt and walked out of the room. He quietly passed down the hallway to Kara's childhood bedroom where the one month old babies slept almost always peacefully.

He opened the door and looked inside to find Kara in the rocking chair. She was fully awake and humming, something she rarely did unless something bothered her too much. Each girl asleep in their mother's arms. He chuckled and walked over to the slumbering trio. "Kara?" He whispered. Nothing. "Kara?" He said but a bit louder.

Kara stirred and opened one eyeball. She saw it was only Barry and opened both eyes to see him. "Hey," She whispered loudly and smiled. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I just woke up." Barry said and squatted in front of her. "It's almost one thirty in the morning. Did the babies wake you?" He knew that Kara would probably hear them without or before the monitor would let them know.

"No. I had trouble falling asleep in the first place so I just came to watch them." She answered. She gazed between the two of them and continued. "They were both awake."

Barry nodded to understand. He then looked between the two sleeping babies and grinned. He was still in high love with them. He knew nothing about them and knew everything about his daughters. He leaned down and kissed the tip of the baby blonde's head serenely and rubbed the locks of pale gold. She stirred a bit before settling again. "Your hair. Your round eyes. My face."

"Her eyes are green though," Kara mentioned. "Like yours." She looked at the tiny brunette in her other arm. "Your hair. My round eyes. My blue eyes. My face."

"Gee, I guess we're both lucky to have a twin with a twin." Barry laughed. He noticed that Kara yawned. "Back to dream land?" Kara nodded and shifted Allie towards Barry.

After both of them settled the little girls back into their cribs they went back to their room and laid down for the last few hours of the night.

Kara returned to the nightmares of kryptonite and wires and dark, masked figures.

Barry returned to the nightmares of violent scarlet twisters.


	5. His Leaving

**His Leaving.**

Fifty seven... fifty eight... fifty nine... sixty.

Barry grabbed his phone and checked his messages, hoping there would be something there after two minutes. He saw no messages yet from Kara. He texted back the same message from a few minutes ago. **Everything OK!?**

 _Barry, relax, the girls are asleep. All three of them. Twins are in bassinets and Kara is on the couch. I'll alert you if something happens. - Eliza._

"Okay, that's good."

 **(2 hours later)**

"Bar?" Joe walked into the lab. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Barry answered but didn't look up from his phone. "Just, uh, waiting for Kara to —"

"All the girls are okay."

"Oh, I uh...how did you—"

"Eliza replied to me ten minutes ago. Your making her anxious every three minutes."

"Me?" Barry exclaimed. "I'm the one who came back to work. She has another month. I'm making _her_ anxious?"

"Every three minutes you are." Joe laughed. "I get it, it's not easy coming back."

Barry sighed and gently tossed his phone down. "I just feel bad leaving them alone."

"They're not alone."

"Yeah, I get that, but...the past two months I've been there almost all the time helping out when I could and now I just feel—"

Joe nodded. "Guilty?"

"Exactly!" The newly father said to the older father. "There's a part of me that is freaking out about what can happen."

"I get that," Joe said as he sat on the edge of the table. "First week back after Iris was born I had a weird daydream that she fell off the roof."

"The roof?" Barry laughed. "Two months old and you imagined she fell off the roof?"

"Crazy right?" Joe laughed. "Another time when she was three weeks old, I had a nightmare that she fell down the stairs. Then when she was six weeks old, her mother had a nightmare that she was changing her diaper and looked away for a second and Iris fell off the table."

"I can only guess that Iris knows that most of these nightmares consisted of her falling."

"She does. Barry don't worry," Joe firmly grasped Barry's shoulder. "It'll become easier as time goes on."

"You sure?"

"Promise. Besides, it's not like you and Kara are leaving them with a stranger."

"True. Eliza's preparing herself for after they turn a year old and start showing their Kryptonian powers."

"So, just their Kryptonian powers?"

"Maybe. Just for now at least." Barry smiled.


	6. Her Leaving

**Kind of wished now I added more to His Leaving, but it's all good.**

* * *

 **Her Leaving.**

"Are you sure you aren't going to need me today?" A worried blonde asked for the fifth millionth time that morning.

"Kara, everything will be okay." Eliza assured her with a gentle smile. "Just because I haven't had babies around for almost thirty years it doesn't mean I don't remember how to take care of them."

"I know, I know," Kara sighed. "I'm just worried that, I don't know, something will go wrong."

"We're safe. Now get to work. It'll go by a lot faster when your focused on everything else. If Barry managed than you can too."

"Eliza, Barry kept messaging me every couple of minutes asking me if we were fine."

"And I promise you that if he was okay, than you will be too." The older blonde said, ignoring her daughter's comment. "Now get going unless you need me to drive you in like a little girl."

"Fine." Kara sighed as she placed her bag on her shoulder. Kara twisted herself to the side to find her little girls with soft play blocks in their hands while sitting in their little carriers. "Bye bye, girls."

* * *

At work after Kara was greeted back by co-workers with hugs and a cake, she placed Cat's latte on her desk then returned to her own desk to start work. She studied what she had to do from the three month leave, but her mind wondered off to the house. She picked the phone up and dialed the familiar number.

 _"Hello?"_ Eliza's voice came on.

"Hi, it's me." Kara said. "How are they?"

 _"Kara, it's been ten minutes since you last called. They're still okay."_

"Positive?"

 _"Promise."_

The blonde sighed. "Okay. Thank you." She said and hung up the phone.

"How's mother world?" Winn asked from his own desk.

"I hate not being around them." Kara muttered.

Cat came in some time later and began passing by Kara's desk when she spotted the blonde. "Kara?" She sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Morning Ms. Grant," Kara stood up. "I'm back from maternity leave."

"I see, but I assumed it was the end of the month you came back." She said.

"I think it is three full months, but I was okay to come back early." Kara lied. She didn't want to come back this early, but she knew she had to get use to being away from her babies sooner or later.

"Oh, I see." Cat said. Then in a professional tone she said, "Remember when I said to you years ago about having to balance out work and motherhood without burning out." Cat asked. Kara nodded. "Remember that." She said and then turned to her office.

* * *

A half hour passed and Kara called her house again. Before she could say 'hello', Eliza said something else. _"Keep calling us and I'll never get them to nap."_

"Ugh!" Kara sighed. Suddenly she saw a news report about a robbery at the local museum, men and women armed with violent guns. "Winn?"

"Yeah?" He asked, not facing her.

"Can you call my foster mom in a few minutes?"

"Uh, sure?" Winn questioned. "But how come?" He turned to find an empty desk. Smirking to himself he said, "And she's back in town." He muttered.

* * *

Ten minutes of fighting the twenty robbers and saving a pet hamster from an oak tree, Kara made it back to her work in her usual attire and sat back at her desk. "Between the snake and the hamster, the snake has a cuter name."

"What's the hamsters name?"

"Mr. Blotchy." She laughed. "Did you call?"

"Uh, yeah. She said they're fine, taking a nap, and if you make a friend call her again to check on them she's kidnapping them.'

"Okay." Kara sighed.

"Kara?" Cat called her into her office.

Kara stood up and walked into Cat's office with the her clipboard in hand. "Yes, Ms. Grant?"

"Good work on the robbers," She said. Kara wanted to slap herself. "But don't push yourself." She said in a clear but stern voice. "Carrying four plates is easier said than done."

"Four plates?"

"Yourself, motherhood, Supergirl and CatCo Media." The woman explained. "And in that order."

"Shouldn't it be motherhood first?"

"If you aren't healthy or in a good state of mind for yourself, you won't be healthy and in a good state of mind for the girls." She further explained. "Don't burn out."

"Okay." Kara said.

Easier said than done though.


	7. Goodbye Bars and Bonding, Hello Babies

**Goodbye Bars and Bonding, Hello Babies and Bedtime.**

No more than three minutes after work, Barry was already on the other Earth and outside waiting for Kara to show up. Today was her day back and not only did he want to see her and soothe her from being away from the babies all day, he missed his friends too.

Kara, Winn and James left the front doors and greeted Barry. "Hey everyone," He said and hugged them all the best he could fit them into his hug. "How are you guys?"

"Good."

"Great."

"My foster mom is being mean!" Kara whined. "I only called, like, ten times today and she's now threatening me to kidnap our children."

"I called fifteen if that makes you feel better," Barry said. "I even had Iris call for me."

"And?"

"She told Iris to tell me that between the two of us, we're worse than her and Jeremiah after Alex was born." The brunet boy laughed.

"That's funny!" James laughed. "So, could you guys sneak away for another hour to get pizza?"

Both Kara and Barry looked at one another, made tiny little cringe faces, and turned back to their friends. "Sorry," Barry apologized. He just wanted to go back to the Danvers home.

"Yeah and I wanna see the girls before they go to bed in an hour." Kara answered. "But hey, we can try and start game night again in a few weeks. That should be fun."

"Trivia night!" Barry added in too. "E Equals M.C Hammer!"

"I'm up for trivia night." James told them. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye guys," Kara said and hugged the two of them.

"Ready?" Barry asked as he picked up and held Kara.

"Yep." She said.

* * *

Eliza finished feeding the second baby when she felt the presence of the young parents in the room. She looked over her shoulder and saw the two of them. "Hi guys." She said.

"Hey Eliza!" Barry greeted. The tiny brunette in Eliza's arms made a squeal like sound and smiled, knowing who's voice that belonged too (sort of).

"Look who's here Allie." Eliza cooed. "Mommy and Daddy."

"Hi honey!" Kara cooed at her baby. "How were they?" She redirected to Eliza.

"Kara, that's the three millionth time you've asked me. You would know by now if something happened." Eliza smiled softly. "Did Iris tell you what I asked her to tell you?"

"Yeah," Barry said, a look of guilty was on his face. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't worry. You'll get use to this." She answered. "Nichole's in the little swing behind you." She pointed to the little swing that rocked side to side gently. She handed Allie to Barry and said, "I'm pooped."

"I thought you said you were fine."

"I did Kara, but it's been almost thirty years since I've taken care of a newborn. Now I have two of them." She chuckled. "Have fun."

* * *

The two parents bathed and dressed them lightly in pajamas and now were spending the last half hour in the nursery calming down the little girls enough to place them to bed.

"Bar?"

"Yeah Kara?"

"I feel like I'm eighty years old."

"Why?"

"Because after they fall asleep at nine thirty, I'll want to go to bed." She explained. "I'll be going to bed at ten. The few friends I have are still up and wild partying at ten."

"Cisco is probably ordering his third basket of french fries." Barry laughed. "I'll probably hit the bed after you." He paused for a moment and then said. "Shit, we are old."

An hour later around eleven, the two parents were laying in their bed and staring at the ceiling, holding hands in the middle. "Wanna go watch TV?" Barry asked.

"No. Nothing is on except the news." Kara said. "Wanna order out?"

"What are you in the mood for?" Barry asked.

"Pizza with mushrooms, pineapple and pickles." She said. The bed shifted and she didn't feel Barry's hand. Twenty seconds later a steamy hot box of pizza with pineapples and mushrooms was on their bed. "Pickles?"

"No pickles."

"Darnn." Kara laughed and took a slice from the box. After a couple of bites Kara said, "Hey, I think the girls will stay asleep for another hour. Wanna go take a flight?"

"What if one of them wakes up early?"

"Okay, good point." She blonde said.

"Man, I didn't think it was true parents lost their lives after having babies." He announced as he ate this third slice. "I just want to keep trivia and game night alive."

"I know, me too. If all else has to change than let it change, but keep trivia and game night going."

* * *

An hour passed and by then Barry and Kara found some fun activity to do. At least, the best they could do with the activity. Kara's doctor had ordered her to not have physical intimacy for at least four months after giving birth. The two found other ways to get intimate, but truthfully the two of them were waiting for the day they could go back to the old fashion way of intimacy. But tonight, they were just making out.

Barry's body stopped vibrating rapidly as soon as he sat up when the baby monitor played the audio of a baby waking up. "I'll be back." He said and zoomed out of the room.

Five minutes later after putting Nichole back to sleep with a tummy rub, Barry ran back into the room and found his girlfriend sleeping peacefully. He chuckled, kissed her cheek, climbed into the bed and fell into sleep moments later.

* * *

 **Up next; Barry's nightmare.**


	8. Red Twisters

**In honor of watching _World's Finest_ on TV tonight, here is an update for you all. :)**

* * *

 **Red Twisters.**

Barry was in deep slumber dreaming about weird flying sharks and Netflix episodes when he heard the sound of glass breaking. Barry sat up quickly. "Kara?" He called out. Nothing. Barry turned over and turned the light on, letting...his childhood bedroom light up?

"Huh?"

Another sound of glass broke.

Barry shot up and ran, normal human speed, to his childhood bedroom door. All of this seemed too familiar for the scarlet speedster.

Barry slammed the door open. In front of him was Kara, on the ground hunched over, screaming in horror as red and yellow flashes spun around her in a circle at great speeds. "Kara!" He screamed. Kara faced up and saw him.

"Barry!" She shouted.

"Kara!" He screamed. He ran forward, but the red twister knocked him off. "Kara!"

"Barry!" The blonde screamed.

Barry then noticed that Kara wasn't alone in the middle; she held in her arms two screaming babies. Barry jumped up and ran fast forward at high speed again, but the red and yellow twister knocked him out once more. Oddly, he was sure that this twister wasn't like the real life one he had experienced.

Barry stood up rapidly and ran into the twister to grab all three girls. But once more the twister knocked him out. He crashed into the wall of his childhood home brutally. He got up for what felt like the millionth time and ran into the red and yellow twister once more, only to get knocked into the wall.

" ** _BARRY!_** " Kara shouted at the very top of her lungs, her shouting lingered as the twister spun faster and faster around them.

"Kara!" He shouted, trying to get to her again but was prevent. The twister spun faster.

It had reached the point where he could no longer see Kara due to the blur of the red and yellow flashes. "Kara!" A moment later he felt something hit him in the face. Call it odd, but it sort of smelled like...blood?

* * *

"KARA!" Barry shot up from his desk loudly. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was back in his lab at work. His hands trembling he pulled out his phone and selected Kara's name. After a few rings there was an answer.

 _"Hi Barry."_

"Kara?"

 _"Who else?"_ She laughed. _"What's up?"_

"Nothing." He sighed in relief. "I just wanted to hear your voice. That's all."

 _"Okay. Is that just it?"_

"Are Allie and Nichole okay?"

 _"Yeah. Alex just checked in on them with Eliza. They're good."_

"Okay." He sighed. "I'm all set. I love you."

"Love you too." Kara said back.

Barry hung up and leaned back in the chair rubbing his hands over his face. "It's not gonna happen. It's not gonna happen. Not again. Not ever again."


	9. Halloween

**Halloween.**

"Barry, I don't care if your using the sink to wash Nichole, but I need the bathroom." Joe spoke through the door. "Kind of soon."

 _"Almost done."_ Barry said.

"Okay," Joe answered and stood against the opposite wall. Not a moment passed before another door opened. That is to say, a multiverse portal door. Out came a blonde hair woman clad in a familiar blue suite with dark maroon skirt and boots and an encrusted 'S' on the chest. "Hey Kara."

"Hi!" Kara greeted and hugged him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I'm waiting for Bar to get out." He said. "He's got Kiki."

 _"My nickname for her!"_

"Barry, get out soon or I'll tell Joe it's fine for him to call her Kiki." Kara laughed.

 _"Three minutes."_

"Counting." Joe laughed. "Iris is feeding Allie downstairs."

* * *

Inside the bathroom Barry poured a final cup of water over the little three month old's head. "Kiki likes water?" He asked her and made her coo. "Kiki, can you move this water?" He held a cup of water in front of her. Barry was trying every sort of thing to try and start up something. Anything. Anything that might indicate that one or both of them have a power. "Kiki move water?"

Nothing.

"Nothing, huh? That's okay." He said. "Still a couple of more things to try out."

* * *

Downstairs Kara found Iris in the kitchen with Allie sitting on a chair with Allie holding the bottle herself. "Hi Iris!"

"Hey Kara." Iris smiled. "Your babies eat a lot. This is her third bottle in a half hour."

"I know. She'll want two more after this one." Kara sighed as she sat in another chair. "That's just her. Nichole has two bottles only every six hours. It's a lot of energy."

"No energy left?"

"Not much. Whatever energy I have left when I get home from the day is just to give them a bottle for dinner, bathe them and get them to sleep." She said with a small yawn.

"At least you can sleep in tonight." Iris smiled.

"You sure you can watch them? They're crazy to keep asleep sometimes."

"No problem. This is perfect practice for me when I have kids." Iris told her as she began to burp the baby. "So what are you guys dressing up in?"

"I lost to Barry in a video game. Five times. So he picked the outfits out. If they're dressed as cliché pumpkins..."

"Barry dressed as chromosome one year for a Halloween party. I'm sure they're going to be dressed weird."

"Oh no." Kara laughed.

* * *

Sometime later Barry finished dressing the two of them. Cisco had helped him make them. Taking a cup of water he held it in front of Allie. "Allelopathy," he said sweetly. "Can you do something with this?" He asked her. Nothing. "Move the water for daddy?" He asked and shook the water. "Move the water for daddy?" Nothing. "We tried."

"So your dressed as yourself and Barry is going as who?" Joe asked.

"He said he was going to go as my cousin but he's changing it to something else." Kara answered, tying her hair up into a side braid. "I asked for hints but he won't tell me anything. But he said it's related to me."

"Families who dress the same are weird." Iris laughed.

"Not always." Joe added

 _"You guys ready?"_

"YES!" They all shouted.

Barry sped down the stairs a second later. If it weren't for the glasses, Kara would have no idea who he was suppose to be. "Please tell me your Brad from Rocky Horror before he's in his underwear." She said with a faint smile.

"No. I said that though and I'm surprised my head is still on." Barry laughed.

"I don't get it." Iris said.

"He's dressed as my cousin Clark." Kara said with crossed arms. "And how are the girls dressed?"

Barry sped out of the room. Almost a micro second later he came down with the two carrier in his hands. "Heroes."

"No way!" Kara laughed at the sight. "Black Canary and Green Arrow?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Barry laughed.

"So the three girls are dressed similar. How are you related?" Joe asked.

"Superhero in disguise." Barry said. He opened his shirt a bit and revealed a similar 'S' symbol on it that looked like Kara's. "Like her cousin."

"I'm telling him."

"He knows."

"He does?"

"Ask him what he's dressed as." Barry smirked.

Kara called her cousin. "Hey...what are you dressing as?...Um, okay?" She said. "Well he's in front of me now...yes...Yes, he's a dork."

"Not."

"Yes you are!" Joe and Iris shouted and laughed.

"Yeah, that was his foster father and sister...but he said to call and ask what you...OK OK. Bye." She said and hung up.

"And?" Barry questioned, knowing what Kara would say next.

"Clark said he didn't want to be a Dorky McDork Dork for Halloween." Kara laughed.

"Damn it..." Barry muttered.

* * *

About ten minutes into the walk with each holding onto the stroller, Kara asked, "How are we going to get candy?"

"Remember that meta human I saved last year? Carlson?"

"Yeah. The shape shifting one." She said. "Wow, lots of shape shifters."

"I said I'd give him first choice on the candies."

"Really?"

"He's shifting five times," He said as they came to the first house. "Something new each time to get candy."

"That's going to be, like, over a thousand pieces of candy."

"Exactly."

"This is like stealing candy."

"Stealing candy from a shape shifter." Barry chuckled.

Kara rolled her eyes with a similar chuckle. "Next year we're going as Flash and female Flash on my Earth."

"Deal." Barry said and kissed her cheek.

* * *

 **Perfect day to upload the Halloween chapter. Thirty days to go, my friends!**


	10. Thanksgiving, No Forgiving

**Thanksgiving, No Forgiving.**

"Isn't the point of throwing a Thanksgiving party, is throwing it at your place?" Cisco asked. "And not at, say, Joe's house."

"My neighbor hates babies. She eats them." Caitlin said. "One cry from either baby and she'll call the cops for noise."

"Well just explain there's a cop at the party handling it." Cisco. "It's taking a while because the parents are, I don't know, letting the babies soothe themselves." He laughed.

"I'm not risking them being eaten by Mrs. Pots."

"A tea pot eat babies?" Cisco smirked. "Poor little Chip."

Iris walked into the room from the kitchen with a bowl of squash in her hands. "Hey, I invited a friend from work over sort of last minute. He's new in town and is saving up to go back to Florida in a few weeks."

"That's fine. What's his name."

"Jason Miles. He's a bit shy but pretty intelligent."

"What does he write about?"

"He's a computer technician. He's always working on the broken down computers, but fixes almost everything electrical." Iris smiled. "He also claims his grandma's apple pie is out of this world amazing."

"We should get Kara to answer that when she gets here to state that." Cisco laughed. "Speaking of which, wonder where—"

Before a word can be said the multiverse door opened and Kara, with Eliza, Alex and Winn holding onto her, flew out. "Hi guys!" Caitlin greeted.

"Hey everyone!" Kara said. After a few quick greeting exchanges Kara said to Caitlin, "Lucy's sister was throwing a last minute Thanksgiving thing in National City, so James went with her for the day."

"What about Clark?"

"He promises to be here for Christmas." She said. "Oh! You have to see the new pictures of him with the babies! My dorky cousin is even more of dork but a cute dork!"

"I brought pumpkin pie that I made." Alex said.

"Yeah, made it at a store this morning." Winn laughed.

"Where are the girls?"

"My dad took Thanksgiving off and Barry was working in his lab for police work, so my dad brought them to the park. He should be back soon." Iris answered, taking the plate of desserts from Eliza's hands.

* * *

No more than an hour later Joe arrived back with the four month old bundle up babies. He carried the two of them in their carriers inside. "Hi everyone,"

"Hi Joe!" / "Hey!" / "Hi dad!"

"Where's Kara and Barry?" Joe wondered. "I figure Barry would be back by now."

"Super work." Alex said, taking one of the babies and held her. "Hopefully they'll be back before Iris' friend shows up."

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

Some time passed. Within that time both superheroes were back at the West house before Iris' work friend joined the crew. Only once did Kara have to go back to her universe to fight some crime, making the excuse that she had to change the babies upstairs and Barry joined along to help out with the excuse help.

By the time dinner came around the entire family and friends were gathered around the table; everyone giving their own thanks for family, friendship, health and kindness, the dinner began. No more than five minutes into the meal than Kara received a call from James informing her on an attack at the Thanksgiving Parade in National City.

"Um, I have this...uh, work thing," She said and excused herself and left for outside.

It was silent for a moment or two after she left. "So, how did you and Kara meet?" Jason asked.

"Work."

"Different jobs?"

"I had work in National City and stopped in some place to get pizza."

"Yeah, Kara, another friend of ours and I went to get pizza and while in there someone knocked Kara over by accident and Barry caught her." Winn added.

"Oh. Cool."

* * *

Kara flew back into the Allen universe only to find herself in Barry's old bedroom, with Barry standing in the room changing one of the crying babies. "Everything good?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kara said and picked up the second crying baby, smell the diaper. "Yuck! Nichole! Did you hold everything until last minute?" She asked as she reached over to the diaper bag.

The two returned downstairs after getting the babies to sleep for a bit and Kara nearly forgetting her glasses.

"These mashed potatoes are good. How did you make them this good?"

"It's a family recipe. I have the recipe in my bag if anyone wanted it." Eliza said.

"I'll grab it." Kara said just before she sat back down next to Barry.

Kara walked over to where all the bags were and proceeded to grab Eliza's bag. Unluckily she knocked over the other bags as well, emptying the contents inside. She sighed and began to restock the bags from knowing which item belonged to who. She found the syringe needles that Caitlin always carried around and began to place the empty needles into her bag when Kara noticed the writing on the syringes. _**N. Allen. A. Allen.**_ Kara stared at the blood collecting tool in disbelief.

"Kara, are you okay?" Alex called from the table. No word. "Kara?"

Everyone saw the blonde walk quickly out of the living room and dash up the stairs in quick speed. "Kara?" Eliza called for her.

"I'll check on her." Alex stood up and walked towards the stairs.

* * *

"Kara?" Alex called and knocked on Barry's childhood door. "Kara, I know you can see me."

She heard shuffling inside but no door opened.

"Kara, I'm not going to break this door down."

Nothing.

Alex sighed. She knew she was, probably literally, going to pay for this. Alex stood back and kicked the door down. She stepped inside to find the room empty. No Kara, no babies. "Kara?"

Barry followed up behind Alex, finding the door knocked down and Alex in his room. There he found his girlfriend and daughters missing. "What the hell?"

* * *

 **Oh dear, poor Kara.**

 **I'm going to miss Flash tonight, because I have to binge watch season 2 on Netflix this week because I kept missing the episodes when they aired. I only watched maybe 2 episodes of season 2. :(**

 **Up next; Kara's nightmare!**


	11. Labs and Pokers

**Labs and Pokers.**

Kara had never rolled off her bed before. That is, in a long time. She hasn't done that for a long time. But she did this morning. She rolled off the bed and hit the floor face first, feeling the cold wooden floor hit her steel like face. "Damn it." She muttered. She pushed herself up and looked back onto the bed, only to find a note. She picked it up and read Barry's familiar handwriting.

 _Out with girls. Eliza out with a friend. See you tonight._

Kara, happy it was Saturday, placed the note in her pajama pocket and walked out of the room and down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen...but paused at the sight. "Barry?"

Barry looked up from his bowl of cereal. Questionably staring at Kara he asked, "Yes?"

"But...you left the note upstairs."

"What note?"

Kara was point blank perplexed. How was he here if he said she was with the girls? "But, you left this note for me." She said.

"What note?"

Kara reached into her pockets to pull out the note. But it was gone. "I just had the note." She muttered as she checked them again. "Where is it?"

"Kara?"

"I just had it!" She shouted. She ran back in the steps she had taken forward to find it. But the yellow lined sticky note wasn't here. It was as if she never had it in the first place. She checked her room again to look. Nothing. She knew she placed it in her pocket. She _knew_ that she did that. She began to tear the room apart though with that thought in mind. Nothing. Kara humanly ran out of the room and to the nursery room and slammed the door open.

Both cribs were empty.

"Barry!" Kara screamed.

Barry was there in a second. "What?" He asked, still confused.

"Babies! Gone!" She kept shouting. "Someone took babies!"

"Kara—"

Kara didn't listen to him. She ran back to the bedroom where she slept and went into her closet to get into her suite. "Barry! Call Alex!"

"Kara—"

"I'll call Eliza!" Kara continued to say as she pulled her suite out.

Barry ran and placed his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her. "Kara, listen to me." He said in a clear voice. "They're okay."

"Huh?"

"They're fine." He said calmly. "Someone from the DEO came by earlier and got them."

"WHAT!?"

"They wanted to just do a few small tests on them. That's all." He continued. "I...didn't think you'd mind."

"Barry! I'm still angry at Caitlin for carrying those blood collecting needles! Do you think I would be happy if people from the DEO tests our babies!?" She shouted as she picked up her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Alex and telling her to stop doing whatever they're doing," Kara muttered. "And then I'm telling her she isn't going to be a godmother anymore."

The phone rang for what felt like hours before Alex picked up. _"Hey Kara."_

"Stop it."

 _"What?"_

"Stop testing them!"

 _"I'm lost."_

"Don't you dare put a single needle in either of my babies arms or else I'm going too—"

 _"Kara, slow down, what are you talking about?"_

"Barry became an idiot and let the DEO take Nichole and Allie to be tests on like freaking rats in a lab!"

Alex was silent for a moment. _"Kara, I'm here now. Neither of the girls are here."_

"What?"

 _"Neither baby is here. Are you sure he said DEO?"_

"Yes, Barry said the DEO. I don't need super hearing for that, Alex!" Kara shouted. "I'm coming to get them."

 _"Kara, they aren't here!"_

Kara turned to Barry and held up the phone. "Tell her what you told me!"

Barry grasped Kara's phone and spoke. "Alex? Yeah, the guy came around this morning and said the DEO sent him to get the girls. He showed a badge and everything. Marco Mitchell, badge number 157894238..." He paused and listened to Alex tell him the _correct_ information. His face became a bit pale. "Oh shit."

"WHAT!?" Kara asked.

"Uh..." Barry looked at the mother of their children. "Well, there's not Marco Mitchell—"

"What!?"

"And that badge number belongs to someone named Ben Bowen."

Kara heard him and felt her heart stop beating. "What?" She almost stuttered.

"Yeah...uh..."

"YOU LET SOME STRANGER TAKE OUR CHILDREN AWAY!?" She screamed, almost shaking him to death. "CAN YOU BE ANYMORE OF A DIMWIT!?"

"Kara I just—"

"Oh my Rao...and you're a freaking scientist who works for the cops!?" She shouted. "You suck!"

"Oh geeze Kara, I didn't mean to get them—"

* * *

But within seconds Kara had her suite on and was out the window. She had no idea where she was going exactly but she had to look everywhere that she could possibly imagine. The old apartment, friends homes using x-ray vision, CatCo Media's, hospitals, warehouses and old military stations. No where. No where could they be found.

Whomever took her babies was going to get their asses kicked _hard_ from her.

Kara received a text from a mysterious number. _Done. Come here._ She cringed at the text. What's done? She read the location and flew off faster than she's possibly ever flew.

* * *

It was another military base. Down in Antarctica, the most southern point of Antarctica. She landed on the ground of the military base that seemed to be deserted. She ran into the building that was deemed dark. "Where are they?" She shouted.

Another text. _Sheer Kryptonite. Go through, your dead, lead lining. North east from door._

Kara ran in the direction and came across a hallway with green lights. She ran into the hallway and found what appeared to be a window. A glassy or sheer like window...green. "Kryptonite..." Kara muttered. Lead lining must of meant that the glass was held by it. Kara ran to the kryptonite window and saw inside.

Two long silver tables. One baby on each table. Weeping babies moving their arms and legs around—wanting to be held by someone. Three, tall men in dark suites standing over them. Writing stuff down and holding needles.

"Hey!" Kara shouted. "Give them back!"

The three men turned, looked at Kara, then turned back.

* * *

Kara rolled her eyes. Screw kryptonite. Kara walked backwards and then ran forward, diving through the glass like material of her weakness. But the chemicals in her weakness hit her like a thousand knives stabbing a human. Kara fell down flat on her face. She started to get up, but her body was too weak. She felt strong arms, almost as strong as hers, grab her, lift her up and start dragging her away.

"NO!" Kara shouted. Using whatever strength she had left, she shoved and pushed to try and get out of the arms. Her sobbing babies were her motivation to keep fighting.

Kara looked up and saw the two men holding larger needles, each standing over a baby. They began to place the needles down onto each baby's...forehead?

"NO!" Kara screamed at the top of her lung. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She kept using all the left over energy and other powers, heat ray and super breathe and everything, to escape the arms. Kara felt the man bash her head against a wall and then go black for a few moments.

Kara woke up to the men gone, her little girls on the tables still. Not mobile. Kara knew what this meant. Her heart shattered as she she released a banshee cry. "No!"

* * *

Kara screamed as she sat up from her desk at work. All eyes landed on her in shock.

 _"Kara, no sleeping on the desk, please!"_ Cat called from her office.

"Are you okay?" James asked her. Winn and himself were at Winn's desk doing work when Kara shouted and woke from her dream.

"Y-Y-yeah," Kara stuttered. Her hands trembled with fear as she picked up her cell phone and called Alex. "Alex?"

 _"Hi. What's new?"_

"Where are you?"

 _"Work?"_

"Where are the twins?"

 _"With mom?"_

"Positive?"

 _"Kara, did you have that nightmare about the girls being tests on again by a government group?"_

"Maybe."

 _"For the last time Kara. That is not going to happen. By law in this world and Barry's world, Allie Ana Allen and Nichole Hope Allen are born to regular old Barry Allen and Kara Danvers."_

"Fine...okay." Kara sighed. "Thanks. Bye."

Kara hung up the phone and dug her hands into her face, counting backwards to keep from screaming. Or crying. _No, no crying. Not professional._ She thought.

"Kara?" Winn asked.

* * *

Kara stood up and walked away from her desk rapidly. She brushed past her friends and went as quickly as she could to the elevators.

She took it all the way up to the Supergirl base floor.

But instead of going into the room, she dashed for the women's bathroom on that floor.

Furthest stall in the room, she locked the door behind her and sat on the toilet. Sobbing.


	12. Tests and Testing

**Hey everyone.**

* * *

 **Tests and Testing.**

At five months, putting the new family in the second week of December, the year was coming to an end, but the new beginnings had already began by the first day of December.

Come December first, Sunday afternoon, the family was sitting around the living room. The chairs and the furniture had been placed further from their original spot to make room for the family of four. "You think it'll snow next Saturday?" Barry asked Kara, holding Nichole by her hands and bouncing her in front of him gently.

"I don't know." Kara said bitterly as she held a soft teething ring for Allie to chew on.

"Come on. You know Caitlin, Kara. She carries those things around. She took a sample from me after we discovered I couldn't get drunk."

"Not just her, but she's the doctor."

"She didn't take blood."

"She _could_ of taken our babies blood, without talking to us, because she's obsessed with blood!"

"No, she and _everyone_ else are curious about their possible powers." Barry reminded her playfully. "Kara, even your cousin and Cat are curious."

"Nobody else needs to stick their noses into this!" Kara said loudly. "They're our children and we decided what is good for them. Besides their Kryptonian powers that start after they turn a year old, if they have any other power than we'll learn to deal with it once they show it."

"Wouldn't it be better to know _now_ than later when they set a house on fire or someone else?" Barry asked her. "Look, I think we should just let them get tested. There is a small, very small, chance that they will just have your Kryptonian powers and not individual powers."

"Who's side are you on?" Kara asked.

"No one's side. I'm just curious about their powers, that's all." Barry implied. "What are we suppose to say if one of them is, like, Banshee or Black Out and electrocutes or sonic screams at people?"

Kara shook her head in disbelief. "No, that won't happen. They're good babies."

"I'm not _saying_ they're bad babies, Kara. I'm just suggesting we should—"

"NO!" Kara shouted. Her eyebrows narrowed together and stared at Barry with evil death written on her face. "They're good babies."

Barry, a bit annoyed now, placed Nichole down to the side next to another teething toy. "Why are you so snappy lately?"

"What?"

"You've been nothing but snappy the past few weeks." He pointed out. "Anytime someone talks about the girls powers, you get snappy."

"Because that's all I hear from anyone!" Kara shouted. She placed Allie next to her sister, her own teething ring toy in her mouth, and turned back to Barry with crossed arms. "All I hear from everyone the past couple of weeks is testing them and wondering what their powers are."

"You can't be telling me that you _aren't_ curious, are you?"

"Frankly, I'd be a lot happier if they didn't have powers."

"Good chance they won't."

"No, they'll still have my powers!"

Barry found himself sitting up straight and trying to figure out Kara. She'd be happy if they _didn't_ have powers? "I'm lost."

"I'd be a lot freaking happier if they didn't have any powers! No individual powers and no Kryptonian powers. Just plain old, not powerful, normal little girls." The blonde mother said.

"They're totally normal, Kara." Barry bitterly asserted. Now he was very annoyed. "And to be honest, I'm curious."

"I don't want them tested on!"

"But _I_ want them tested on!"

Kara felt herself losing her temper slowly. Not wanting to cause a scene for the babies to cry about, Kara stood up quickly and began walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Barry asked.

"Going out before I laser your frigging brains out." Kara called back.

Barry ran to her in a micro second. "Kara, don't walk away from this."

"Barry. Move. Out. Of. The. Way." Kara stressed.

"Kara."

Kara ran under his arm and ran out the front door. Barry was quick behind her, but stopped when Kara's shirt and pants landed in his face. He moved them off enough just to see the last speck of Kara flying off.

* * *

 **Angry Kara. Oh dear!**


	13. Forced Dilemma

**Hi everyone! Supergirl is back on tonight! I'm so excited! And some night this week I have nothing planned so I plan on binge watching second season of Flash! :)**

* * *

 **Forced Dilemma**

Barry fed both babies and then let them lay on the rug with their toys for a bit as he tried to contact Kara. She wasn't picking up. After the fifth time within the hour Barry stopped texting her.

He sat down in the same room as girls and played with them for a bit. Normally he would try something that would cause a power to start up, but today he didn't feel like testing the girls. Although he still did one thing that one could argue as a test.

"Peek a boo, Allie!" Barry expressed in a silly voice, covering his eyes. "Peek a boo!" He took his hands away. The little girl made some sort of baby giggle. "Peek a boo!" He tickled her tummy. Barry covered his face one last time and turned to Nichole. "Peek a boo, Nichole!" He took his hands away from his face. "Peek a boo!"

Some time later, he got both girls down for a nap in their play crib in the living room. That was when his phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

 _"Dude, we've got a problem here."_ Cisco said.

"What?"

 _"Three meta humans using solar flares to set buildings on fire"_

Barry almost jumped up to cross over when he remembered in a second that Kara wasn't here, neither was Eliza or any neighbor nearby. "I can't make it."

 _"Huh?"_

"I can't cross over." Barry said. "Not yet at least. Kara went off in a huff and there's no one to watch the girls."

 _"Bring them here."_

"It took me an hour to get them to nap. I can't move them without hearing chronic screaming for another hour."

 _"OK. No sweat."_ Cisco said.

After they both hung up, Barry rubbed his head. He knew this day would come, but he didn't think it'd come this soon. Barry sulked down the stairs and sat at the kitchen counter going over some work documents about a recent case involving someone's body being decapitated apart but then stitched back together by a type of thread uncommon to America. He just hoped Kara or someone would return soon to the house.

* * *

 **Peek a boo has a different meaning to Barry now.**

 **To my Canadian readers; Happy Thanksgiving! :)**


	14. Cousins Counseling

**Cousins Counseling.**

Kara had flown herself to the fortress of solitude for alone time. She sat inside on one of the ice chairs and kept to herself. Deep thoughts in her mind about everything that was happening. She scowled at the thoughts of needles being inside of her children. Why was everyone so obsessed with wanting to know what their powers were? They knew, for a portion of the fact, that they had Kryptonian powers. Wasn't that good enough for everyone?

 _"A penny for your thoughts, cuz?"_

Kara looked up and saw Clark walking into the fortress. "Hi Clark." She said. "I just needed to be alone and think."

"What's the matter?"

"Stupid stuff with stupid people." She muttered.

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Barry?"

"No, not exactly just him." Kara sulked.

"Not exactly just him." Clark repeated. With a smirk to follow he added, "So, we kicking ass together on him or what?"

Kara snapped. "Why do you always have to be such an ass to him!? You know that he has done nothing but be nice to you and all you _ever_ do is give him nothing but crap."

Clark jumped at bit at his older cousins sudden anger. "I was joking around. What Kryptonite hit you?"

Kara rolled her eyes and began to explain. Maybe Clark would understand her more than anyone else. "Ever since the girls were born, everyone is obsessed with wanting to know what powers they will have," She started. Clark gave her a look. "Well, besides Kryptonian powers. There is a chance that they can have their own individual powers—"

"Like the kids in that movie with the strength dad and rubber band mother?"

"Exactly." The mother said. "And I get that. I really do. But I don't want them to be tested on by needles and wires."

"I'm sure Alex and Caitlin would be gentle with them. All newborn babies have a check up at least five or six month after their born."

"Am I secretly an aunt?" Kara smirked. "Come on, we're both only children Kal!"

"Stop calling me Kal and I'll let them call you Aunt Kara."

"I'm older than you. You listen to me."

"No, I'm technically the older one."

"By default, Clark. By default." Kara smiled. "But back to the thing. I get that everyone wants to know what their powers are. It's like when they become toddlers and everyone is curious about what their personalities will be like. Similar or different, you know? And I do know that in the long run it'll save time for Barry and I to find ways to cover up their powers. Or train them to not use them in public." Kara sighed. "But I don't want them tested on. Not at all." She then came to a thought that she had thought of before. "I would do anything to keep them not only from being tested on, but from harm."

"Definitely sound like a mom now. And like Jeremiah Danvers too, if I may add." The younger brunet cousin said. "I'm not a parent yet and yet I totally get you when it comes to children having tests done."

"You're nervous too?"

"Always. Ever since I knew I wanted to have a family I have worried about the government discovering this and taking them to be tested on. You know, because being slightly tested on already as myself wasn't good enough." Clark found himself rolling his eyes to the top of his head. "Oh Rao, these humans are just too curious about us, aren't they?" Kara laughed. "Well there's a happy Kara. Honestly though, I get your worried about them being hurt. It's a parent thing. But it's probably good to try and get a heads up about what their powers can be like. Do you want your kid to set your house on fire?"

"What makes everyone think one of them will set fire?" Kara questioned.

"Tell me something. When Barry was in a coma and the hospital staff, who practically work for the government, couldn't help him; who helped him?"

"Cisco, Caitlin and Harrison Wells...to a degree for that impostor guy."

"Did they hurt him?"

"No."

"Did they hurt him while running tests?"

"Clark," Kara groaned. "He was in a coma."

"Well after he woke up and they did tests on him, did they hurt him?"

"No."

"Does the DEO hurt you when you need to be tested on? Or had been tested on? Did Alex hurt you?"

"No."

"You really think that Team Flash or Team Supergirl would hurt their nieces?" He smirked.

Kara heard him. She did, but she still hated that the girls would be tested on. "I don't want them to be hurt. I don't care if they're made of steel. I don't want them to be hurt."

"Maybe see it as this. If they're running the tests and you see them doing something not good or just uncomfortable, say something and they'll stop. Doesn't Alex listen to you when something hurts you?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't Caitlin listen to _you_ before Barry first?"

Kara laughed. "Of course!"

"I'm sure they're aware that parents come first."

Kara nodded. "Yeah." She muttered. "That's true."

"You okay now?"

"Yeah." Kara said. "So, why did you come here?"

"Uh..." Clark stuttered. "Someone asked me to check on you since your phone was off."

"OH MY RAO!" Kara laughed. "Did Clark actually listen to Barry for once?"

"Shut up."


	15. Happiness in a House, Zor Allen

**Happiness in a House, Zor Allen.**

Thankfully the solar flare meta humans had burned out, thanks to the fire department taking an aim with water and showering them down, but Barry still hated that he wasn't able to help out. He called Iris and complained, but Iris was on the opposite end.

 _"You're a dad now, Barry. They come first. The girls come first before work, either as yourself or Flash."_

"I know. But I like helping people out and who else can beat out solar flares?" Barry complained and rubbed his face. "I'm just mad too. Maybe I'm taking it out on the Solar Sisters."

 _"Kara still upset?"_

"Yep. I asked Clark to check on her."

 _"And?"_

"Just texted me while I was talking to you. She's OK."

 _"Wow, Clark check on her for you! That must mean he likes you."_

"She's his cousin. He can still loath me." Barry said. He heard Kara's footsteps behind him. "Kara's here. I'll see you later."

"Hey Barry," Kara said mournfully.

"Hey," Barry said and turned to his now sweatpants and t-shirt ( _his_ t-shirt) girlfriend. "You changed quick."

"Yeah," She said. "How are the girls?"

"They're good. Still awake, but they ate pretty good. How are you feeling?" He asked.

Kara walked over to him. Barry opened his arms to hold her. Kara sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him, then cradled her head into his neck. "I'm sorry." She muttered mournfully.

Barry embraced her a bit firmly. "Don't worry about it."

"I didn't mean to snap. I haven't meant to be so snappy. I just hate the idea of them being wired up and poked."

"I know." Barry agreed. "I get that."

"I just don't want them to be tested on," She sighed. "I've had nightmares of them being taken and tested on."

"Really?" Barry questioned. Kara hadn't mentioned this before. "What happens?"

"I wake up. I somehow find out that someone took the girls. I find them in the southern tip of the Arctic in some weird lab," Her voice became shaky and cracked. "There are these men doing tests on them...I try to save them but a fourth guy comes out of no where and forces me to not save them. I black out and wake up to the men gone and the girls..." Kara broke down sobbing.

Barry hugged her and kept her in a firm hug. "I know. I know." He serenely muttered. "I understand how you feel. Not wanting them tested on or...losing them."

Kara subsided her tears and stared at her. "You had nightmares of losing them too?"

"Them." He muttered. "And you."

"Really?"

"Same way my mom died. And some nights you get kidnapped and murdered in front of me, like with my dad."

Both of the parents kept in silence for a moment. Digesting the secrets they kept from one another for months. Soon after what felt like a half hour did Barry say the first words. "You think these nightmares will ever go away?"

"I hope so." Kara said. "I don't think I can deal with them any longer."

"Same."

"I had an idea on the way here." Kara said. "After talking to Clark."

"What's that?"

"Okay Mr. Scientist," She smiled. "Remember when my mom said that the girls will get their powers the day after their first birthday?" He nodded. "Theory; what if their individual powers come on the same day their Kryptonian powers?"

Barry heard the equation and thought, working the problem inside his brain. He shrugged with a nod. "Yeah, that sounds like a possible idea. What's the conclusion?"

"Uh...they get tested the day _after_ their birthday." She insisted. "If I don't like anything Alex or Caitlin are doing than I want them to stop."

"But...maybe a few?"

"At least one. Figuring out what the individual powers are."

"Sounds good." He beamed.

They were silent for another moment or two, forehead to forehead, when a whimper caused Kara to groan. "Someone woke up."

"Good hearing Super Mama," Barry laughed. "Want me to get her?"

"No. You've had them all afternoon, Flash Daddy..." Kara cringed. "Ugh, that's a horrible nickname! It sounds like a porn actors name or a pimp's name!"

* * *

Kara walked into the nursery and over to the crib where one of her little ones was laying. Wide awake, arms and legs moving, crying. "Hey you," She said. "Just a quick bottle feel and then head back to sleep. Okay?" She questioned the little girl as she lifted her up. "Your sister is a sleeper, isn't she?"

Kara carried the little girl out of the room. Unbeknownst to her, a flower that was standing straight up had dripped down and died as Kara left the room with the whimpering little girl.

A half hour Kara walked back into the room with a cooing, happy baby. Kara passed the now dead flower, which had grown back to life when she passed.

Kara placed the tiny girl into her crib and kissed her little forehead. "Goodnight, little one."

* * *

 **Oh goodness!**

 **So, you now all know that at least one of them has their own power. Plant manipulation.**

 **:)**

 **p.s chapter titled inspired by the play _Happiness in a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown._**


	16. Strange Things

**Strange Things.**

The first month of the New Year had passed. The new year brought two things for the Zor El/Danvers and Allen family.

Two crawling babies.

Two worried parents.

The second the girls learned to crawl, they were everywhere. Literally everywhere. Kara triple checked all the outlets in the morning before leaving. Barry checked that the gates blocking the staircases were locked and steady.

Though occasionally they were knocked down. Kara blamed the fact that, slowly, Kryptonian powers were building up. "We're gonna need to live in a house made of lead the way this is going."

"Better be a good lead house." Barry laughed.

Their house hunting had lead them almost no where. They couldn't afford the ones they liked, but the hated the actual house or the location of the ones they could afford. They kept their standards pretty low too. Two story, four bedroom, three bathroom, basement and yard. Was that so hard to find?

* * *

Kara and Barry were both off and thankfully had both finished, to each their own universe, a fight. They were back at the West residence where Wally had watched them until the parents came back. "Hey Wally. How were they?"

"Kara, what do you feed them? They just took giant shit's in their diapers. Gah!" He held his nose as he stood up from the mat both himself and the babies rested on. "Did you both lose your sense of smell?"

"Yes." The said in union.

"Thanks Wally." Barry said.

"No problem. Bye guys," He waved at them. "Bye little heroes." He said to the girls. Then in a tiny flash, he was out of the house to who knows where.

Just as soon as he left, Barry's phone rang. "Hey Joe...now? Fine, be there soon."

"What's wrong?" Kara asked as she picked up one baby.

"Explosion in someone's garage." Barry answered. "Be back soon."

"Okay." Kara said. After he left Kara turned to her little baby. "Let's get you changed first, Miss Poopy Pants."

Kara left the room and hurried upstairs to change the diaper. When she returned down to the mat, she saw no other baby there. "Baby?" She called out. "Baby? Where are you?" She put the one in her arms into a carrier for the time being. "Baby?" She called out again.

Kara checked the kitchen and saw nothing. She walked back into the room and saw no one else too. "Where is—" Kara said aloud before hearing a cooing sound from behind a chair near the window. She looked over saw the little one smiling up. "How'd you get up there, goof ball?"

* * *

Barry returned hours later, just as Kara received a call from Cat to help her workout an event for next week. "I'll be back in two hours tops."

"I got it." Barry said, shaking off his wet jacket from the rain outside. "Careful with your flying. I saw a few bolts down the street."

"Will do." Kara said.

After she left, Barry sat on the mat and played with the little mobile babies. "Hey girls," He said and picked up a plush bunny. "Wanna play with bunny, baby?" He brushed it against Nichole. She took it and shook it wildly. "Wild one." He laughed.

Barry walked upstairs to shut the windows upstairs. The thunderstorm outside was growing larger by the second. He came back down just as a loud roar of thunder 'BOOMED' loudly and almost caused the Earth to vibrate. Instantly, both babies began crying. "It's okay," He soothed them and bounced them gingerly. He began pacing the room and walked by one of the larger windows. He peered out and saw that most of the homes outside were pitch black. "Weird."

About ten minutes later Iris walked in soaking head to toe. "Madison and I are locked out." She said.

"Again?" Barry laughed, still bouncing the sobbing babies. "Where'd you leave the keys this time?"

"She lost them." Iris laughed. "You know, this is the only house to still have power."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Strange." Barry said just as both girls had calmed down. "Finally." A second later, the lights turned off. "Well this is crap timing."

* * *

The power returned an hour later. Kara came out of the multiverse portal moments later. "How are my babies?" She asked.

"We're good," Barry said as he fed one baby. "Storm's over."

"That's good." Kara smiled. "Anything else?"

"We lost power in the neighborhood but not in this house," Iris mentioned. "Kind of weird."

* * *

 **Up next; Kerry date night.**


	17. Date Night

**Fun Fact: The date night that was planned, does it sound familiar ;)**

* * *

 **Date Night**

The nine months since the babies were born, Barry and Kara had only had one date night. It lasted for ten minutes until Kara was called back into her world to fight someone. She defeated them in ten minutes but her energy was knocked out that she fell crash landed on the West house's couch and fella sleep.

They decided to go back to dates after they both felt ready; just ready itself and knowing that if super work duties happened that they still had energy to finish the date. Hopefully.

* * *

After a quick bite at Paper Clips in Kara's universe, the two crossed over to Barry's universe for a round of mini golf. Joe hooked them up at some underground music club where a band the two liked were playing live.

They crossed back over to Kara's Earth to the front of the house. The duet had found a place of their own that they loved and afford. It was what had looked for too. Large for a family, four bedrooms and three bathrooms with a basement. Two extra rooms on the first floor too, which they used as the playroom for the girls. Three bonuses; a yard, an attic and outside sitting area on the second floor facing out to the street. Most likely the double doors were of the master bedroom. It was a nice gray-blue bricked home with a dark gray roof and black shutters, bright scarlet door.

"I still say we paint over the house. It's a bit depressing."

"Kara, it's the same color tone as your eyes."

"No. Mine are, like, blue er!" Kara defended.

* * *

Inside the duo found their sitter being exactly like one of those teenage babysitters in the movies. The blonde eighteen year old was watching television whilst typing away at a computer on her lap. She heard the door open and stood up quickly, ready for any sort of battle, when she realized it was the parents walking inside. "Crap, don't startle me."

"Sorry Violet." Kara laughed. "How were they?"

"Fine." She said as she stood up to grab her white jean jacket. "Five feedings per kid, two poop changes and a urine change for Nichole about an hour after the crap change. I tried to get them to sleep but they couldn't. I figure they'd fall asleep in the play pin. Oh, and things kept moving around when I wasn't in the room."

"Moving around?"

"Yeah. Like, I took my shoes off earlier and put them next to the table and when I came back from the bathroom, the shoes were _on_ the coffee table. But the kids were in their play pin thing."

"Huh, same thing happened to us this entire week. We put stuff down and then it'll move when we're not looking." Kara added. "If what ghost do is consider magic, I can't fight them."

"Who you gonna call?" Barry laughed. "Thanks for watching them last minute." He said and pulled out a twenty. Violet had shot a tiny piece of sharp ice at his hand. "Ouch! Violet!"

"Sorry, my hand slipped on my icy blue jeans." Violet smirked. "No, really though, don't pay me. I'm good. Just because I'm on a different time zone doesn't mean I can't watch super babies. I mostly take night classes. My night is your day, my day is your night. Works well, oh and by the way," She lifted up a pot plant with a wimpy daisy. "Not sure how, but it died."

"Didn't you just bring that over to as a gift?"

"Sure thing Kara." Violet shrugged. "Ah well. I'll get another one."

* * *

After Violet had left for school back in England, Kara and Barry carried their sleeping girls. Kara and Barry sat on their couch watching late night news for maybe ten minutes until one of them began kissing the other. Heat rose between the two of them. Barry pressed against Kara lightly and began pushing her down a bit to hover over the blonde until Kara pulled out of the kiss.

"Someone's awake." She muttered. "I'll be right back."

"Fine."

Barry watched the remainder of the news. When Kara wasn't back before the news hour ended, he turned the television off as well as the lights and locked all the doors and windows.

* * *

He ran up to the nursery and opened it. No Kara. Barry turned to down the hall and saw Kara and his bedroom with the light cracking from the bottom of the door. He pushed the door opened and found the blonde woman laying on their bed, clad with one of his flannel shirts (unbuttoned) over her polka dotted pink bra and plain black underpants.

"Holy..." Barry lingered.

Kara sat up on her knees with hands on her bare hips. "You know for Flash and a scientist, you're pretty slow to wonder where I was for almost a half hour."

"Well I uh, yeah... Figure one twin...then the other woke up..." He stuttered out his words as he walked towards her. He kept most of his attention on her face but his eyes wondered a bit curiously around the rest of her body. "What uh—"

Kara wrapped her arms around him, lightly but firm, and locked lips with him. She shivered and giggled a bit when his warm hands touched her cold sides. When she was unable to breathe she pulled from the kiss and kept her forehead against Barry's forehead. "Nine. Four."

"What?" Barry asked.

"Nine months. Four months." She whispered. "Nine months ago I couldn't...we couldn't, ya know? Four months ago we could of...ya know?"

"Oh, uh huh."

"I felt frigging huge."

"No."

"Yes I was. I still sort of am."

"Stop lying," Barry chuckled. Kara was a lot thinner than she was nine months ago, of course, but she still had a tiny round belly. That didn't matter to him at all. "You're beautiful."

Kara rolled her eyes but kept her smile. No time to argue. She then used her brute strength to pull Barry enough for him to be hovering over her while her head rested on the pillow.

"You sure?" Barry asked.

"Super. Super?" Kara questioned.

"Super, super." Barry answered and then ducked to her neck.

* * *

 **T rating only, my superhero friends.**

 **Up next; Mother's day!**


	18. Mother's Day

**Mother's Day.**

Kara slept peacefully after a long battle from the previous night. She had flown back into the window, changed into one of Barry's shirts and crashed under the covers. It didn't take too long after that for her to enter a sleep world.

She heard noise downstairs but then heard Barry's voice too, so she didn't think too much about it. She laid in the bed with her eyes shut and waited until her alarm went off to get up.

* * *

About ten minutes later Kara heard the door creek open. A moment later she felt little hands and knee caps crawling on the covers. Laughing, Kara turned over and sat up to find her little girls crawling up to her. "Hi little girls!" Kara grabbed them both and pulled them up, giving each of them a kiss.

Barry ran out of the room and came back a second later with a tray of eggs, a large pancake, toast and orange juice. "Happy Mother's Day!"

"What?" Kara asked.

"Mother's Day." Barry repeated and sat down on the bed. "First one too."

"No, we celebrated it last year."

"Okay, first mother's day physically _with_ the girls," The brunet father chuckled. He sat down at Kara's feet with the tray on his lap. "We just wanted to make this a special first Mother's Day for you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Your day, Mommy."

Kara smiled at the idea, but of course this was new to her. Not just because it was her first Mother's Day as a mother, but she didn't know what to do with herself for the day. Before Barry, her lazy days were her sleeping in bed all day (or most of the day unless Supergirl was needed). After Barry but before babies, she'd hang out with him on his Earth if he was free. Or any of Team Flash friends. Now her days off consisted of being with her babies almost all day.

"Are those chocolate chips in the pancakes?"

"Yes ma'am." Barry held the tray out. "I'll hold them while your eating."

"No, it's okay. I've got them," Kara said. She shifted and adjusted both babies so that they were sitting on each on her thighs and leaning onto her torso. Kara used one of her free hands to picked up the fork and take a fork fill of the pancakes. She ate the fork fill food and smiled. "Yum!"

"Nichole made those."

"Oh, I'm sure she did. Who made the eggs?"

"Allie." Barry smiled. "They each made the toast. I'm that much of a lazy ass and just poured the orange juice."

Kara rolled her eyes and said to the little girls, "Daddy doesn't treat Mommy right on her first Mother's Day." The two little ones almost seemed to make a giggle sound as they shifted around.

"Well now I'm offended."

* * *

Unfortunately when breakfast was nearly done, a call for Supergirl in town was needed. Kara began to move out of the bed when Barry handed her the baby he was bottle feeding and ran out of the room. Kara knew what he was doing. As much as she hated the idea that Barry was going into her right, she knew he only did that so she could continue relaxing.

Kara finished bottle feeding and breast feeding the babies, then stood up and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a blue navy t-shirt. She then changed both of them into day clothes. Kara was glad that she and Barry didn't receive matching sets of clothes. She still had no idea why parents of twins made them wear matching clothes at all. Whether they were identical or fraternal like her girls, she thought matching twins looked silly. After changing Allie into a pale green dress with yellow flowers she looked at her brunette mini-her.

"Allie, say Mama." Kara said. "Mama." Nothing. "Momma?" Not much of a difference but she would take anything at this point. "Mama."

Nothing. Just babbling from Allie.

Kara ran down in speed to the play pin, placed Allie in there and took Nichole upstairs. She dressed the tiny blonde mini Barry in a red gingham dress. "Nichole, can you say Mama? Say mama."

Nothing. Not even a babble.

"Okay. Have it your way like your sister."

Kara played with both girls, still encouraging them to say Mama or anything at their first word, but had no success. Kara tickled their tummies, hearing them laugh and bringing her joy, just as Barry zoomed into the living room from the battle. "There are my sweet girls," He said and sat on the ground with the girls.

"How was the battle?"

"Eh. Nothing too much." Barry shrugged. "How's your day so far?"

"Good. So, did you have any plans for today or can I suggest a couple of ideas?"

"Your day, Mommy."

* * *

 **Up next; Mother's Day part II.**


	19. Mother's Day: Part II

**Mother's Day: Part II.**

Kara had an idea for the day. After lunch, she brought Barry and the girls to the DEO and into a secluded room. "I don't think I've been here before," Barry said.

"No. Nobody except Alex, J'onn and I. Mostly me." Kara said. "Alex had something transported from the bat cave to the building here."

"Glad locations got changed." He said. He then saw something that caught his eyes. A familiar alien tool. "Wait, is that your Mom talking hologram thing?"

"Yes." Kara smiled. "I'm just curious to see if something works."

Kara and Barry stepped forward, each holding a girl, and watched at the hologram of Alura popped up. "Hello Kara," Alura said.

"Hi Mom." Kara smiled. Even though this was her mom, it wasn't her mom. "Mom," Kara spoke to the hologram, "This is Barry, you might remember him. He's my boyfriend."

"I can not register that."

"Oh right...Barry is my close romantic male friend."

"I understand. Hello, Kara's close romantic friend."

"Hi." Barry waved at the hologram mother.

The hologram version of Alura glitched a bit, causing Kara to worry that something bad was going to happen. But instead the hologram stopped glitching after a couple of seconds and Alura said, "Hello Barry."

"Is that normal?" Barry whispered to Kara.

"Yeah. It's a high tech thing that was on Krypton. She can adapt to names that I mention, it's pretty cool." Kara smiled. Holding up Nichole, and Barry holding up Allie, Kara looked back to her hologram mother. She was sure that if her hologram mother could learn who Barry was, she was sure that she would learn her own granddaughters.

"Mom, this is Nichole and this is Allie. They're Barry and I's daughters."

The hologram glitched again for several seconds and then said, "Hello Allie. Hello Nichole. I am your grandmother, Alura."

"Um, Allie's middle name is after your name." Barry mentioned. "Ana."

"Ana?" The hologram asked.

"Well it's a combo of your name, Barry's moms name is Aunt Astra. Alura, Nora, Astra." Kara explained.

"Oh, I understand." The hologram replied. "You are a very good mother, Kara. And you are a very good father, Barry."

* * *

After an hour long visit the foursome left the DEO and, in their civilian clothing, walked down the street pushing the stroller. "I've never been in there before." Barry broke the ice.

Kara collected her thoughts before replying, "With the exception of J'onn and Alex, I'm the only one that goes in there. It's like my sanctuary sometimes, besides the giant ice cave Clark has. And usually only Alex and J'onn go in there for desperate means."

"Like when that plant thing gave you dream delusions?"

"Exactly." Kara smiled. "It's kind of hard to go in there sometimes. Especially now with these two in my life."

Barry gave a simple nod. He knew the exact feeling that Kara had. In fact, this intense feeling gave him an idea. "Before we head to Eliza's, can we cross over real quick?"

"Sure."

* * *

The four crossed over to Barry's Earth, landing outside of the West house that was currently empty. "Where are we going?"

"Climb on my back," He said and leaned down for her to climb.

"What?"

"Just climb on." Barry stated. Kara climbed on to his back; wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms crossed in front of his front. Barry took hold of the stroller handles and said, "Hang on tight."

In seconds the family arrived in the middle of a cemetery. Kara climbed off his back and examined the scene. The last time she attended a cemetery was for her foster father's funeral, about a year and a half after the fight with Non.

Barry ran away and returned moments later with a bouquet of flowers tied in a red and blue ribbon. "You ready?"

"Are we going to see your mom?" Kara asked, taking hold of the stroller handles.

"Perfect day for the girls to meet their other grandmother." The brunet father said.

Knowing the way Barry lead Kara to where his mother's gave stood. The last time he had visited here was the day after Kara and himself learned they were becoming parents. He was an open book to his mom that day; sharing his excitement and fear about being a parent. He also expressed his wishes that she was here to experience this and know her granddaughters.

Kara had never been to Nora's gave. Ever. Not since Barry and herself began dating. It was always hard for Barry going back to the grave. It brought back nightmares of the night she died.

The four arrived at Nora Allen's gave. It was a simple but sweet stone with her name and year of birth and death.

"Hey Mom," Barry said to the grave and placed the flowers down in front of the grave. "Happy Mother's Day. Sorry it's been a few months, I've been kind of busy with some little things." Barry turned around and extended his hand out for Kara to grasp. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her forward to the stone.

"Mom, this is Kara Danvers. Well, actually her name is Kara Zor-El." Barry explained.

"Hello." Kara waved at the gravestone.

"Kara is my close romantic female friend," He laughed loudly and received a nudge from Kara. "I don't know if you can see her Earth from wherever you are, but Kara's a really nice person. Just imagine Iris, but less sisterly and more blonde and blue eyed."

"Barry's a really nice guy..." Kara looked to Barry, unsure what to address her as. Nora? Mrs. Allen?

"Nora."

"Nora." Kara finished her sentence. "He's probably the best guy I've ever met besides my own dad and my cousin Clark."

Barry turned and pulled the stroller over. "Mom, these are our girls. This is Allie and this is Nichole."

Kara smiled and took a step to the side as she watched Barry place both girls on the ground and let them crawl around, mainly towards the flowers and a book on the ground. "They seem to love her already."

"Exactly." Barry grinned.

* * *

Barry and Kara stayed for an hour at the grave. Barry updated his mother about several other things that had happened over the past year and a half, including Frezna and Valcana's heroic villain plans. Just as she wished with her own mother, Kara wished Nora was here to see their children and to meet her in person.

When the hour ended Kara and Barry crossed back over to Kara's Earth and were back inside their home. They each fed a girl, although Kara noticed that Barry appeared occupied with something else on his mind.

"You okay, Barry?" She questioned.

"Yeah," He said with a low tone in his voice. "I don't want to bum you out on your day, but I'm not too happy."

Kara took hold of his hand and held it firmly. "I know. Same here. Not today...or father's day or anything like that really."

"At least we've got these two to make today a bit special." Barry redirected to the high chair sitting children. The baby in front of him suddenly threw their plastic spoon at his face. "Ouch. Why you hurting me?" He laughed.

* * *

 **Sweet chapters.**

 **I want to do a Father's Day chapters) since it'll be Barry's first father's day. But I feel like if I write them, it'll just be the same minus an exception.**

 **I'm taking suggestions on ideas for the Father's Day chapters :)**


	20. First Words

**First Words**

Barry poured chemicals together from one tube to another tube and wrote down a few notes in the process, in relations to a non meta human case the police were working on. Barry added two more tubes and examined the reaction, writing down the reaction, before writing down the final results on the bottom of the paper.

"Hey!"

Barry turned and found Kara walking into the lap holding both children. "Hey yourself. What brings you here?"

"James, Winn, Alex and I were going to get lunch. Unfortunately we don't have a Pops Pizza on our world...that we know of at least. So I brought them over here and got the girls from my mom. Are you free?"

"No, stuck on work." He sighed. Redirecting to the girls he said, "Hey little girls."

Kara placed Allie down and while holding her hand, lead the girl to her father. The tiny brunette stomped most of the way as she tried to keep balance to this new moving tool she was learning.

"Just last night she was holding onto one end of the coffee table and held it as she moved to the other end. Now this." Kara laughed. Once closer to Barry, she pulled the girl forward and kept holding her hand until the brunette was in Barry's extended arms. "Now if only Nichole would just catch up to her."

"She'll get there," Barry said, cuddling the ten month old. He then looked at his brunette daughter and said, "Can you say 'dada' honey?"

Nothing.

"Alright little girl. Take it your way."

"Hey, so I figured tonight we triple date."

"Triple date with who?"

"Us, Wally and Jesse, Clark and Lois." Kara said. "James and Lucy offered to babysit the girls."

"You realize that Harry is going to follow us, right?" Barry laughed. He than stopped instantly and froze when he thought about the future. Kara asked him what was wrong and all Barry said was, "Oh no...I'm starting to think like Joe and Harry with Iris and Jesse."

"Yeah except you've got powers. So the boys are really going to have to watch out for us teaming up."

"With all the aliens and meta humans we know, all boys are screwed. See you tonight at Joe's house?"

"Sure. Clark, Lois and I should be there about seven."

"Okay," He pecked lips with Kara. "You three have fun on your pizza dates."

The three females left the lab and Barry returned to a second pair of his notes. He picked up two tiny tubes, one filled with red chemicals and one filled with orange, and slowly began to tip the chemicals into one of the larger beakers. Just as he was about to drop the first two drops, he heard running and shouting.

"BARRY!" Kara shouted happily as she ran back into the room.

"Ahh!" Barry shouted and let lose of the tubes, but caught them before they fell on the floor. "What's wrong?"

"Say it again, Allie." Kara said to the brunette in her left arm.

The little girl was mute for several moments, playing with the collar of Kara's stripe shirt, then almost muttered in a babyish voice, "Mama."

"Oh my God that's amazing!" Barry cheered. "Allie, say mama again." Barry pointed to Kara. "Mama,"

"Mama." She mumbled again.

"Yeah. Good girl!" Kara kissed her cheek. "Good girl, Allie."

"Allie? Say 'Dada' for me?" Barry questioned and pointed to himself. "Dada."

A moment of silence before she mumbled, "Dada/"

"Yeah!" He cheered and kissed her cheek. "Dada!"

"Dada."

"Walking and talking already. Next she'll be flying." Kara giggled.


	21. Father's Day

**Author Note before the chapter.**

 **So I haven't finished season 2 of _Flash_ yet, but I couldn't wait any longer to start watching S3, so I started catch up on season 3. (Don't worry though, I'm one of those people who, when watching S2, I can convert to a scene that will happen in S3. I.e: "Oh, so that's why in S3 so and so did this and this!" But I have a good idea about some things that happen in the middle of S2.**

 **As of S3, holy goodness. I kind of like it! I kind of feel like Barry is on another Earth though sometimes, but I like that he and Iris are together. Then again, I'm still team Snowberry. Am I weird?**

 **I'm excited for the four show crossover _and_ Team SuperFlash musical crossover! :D**

* * *

 **Father's Day.**

Another night of nightmares wouldn't let Barry sleep at all last night. He laid awake in the bed trying to focus on sleep, but the red twisters murdering his mother, his girlfriend and his daughters was too much for him to even shut his eyes, let alone fall into slumber.

Kara woke up early and turned over to find Barry was still awake. "Didn't you sleep at all?"

"No."

"Red twister nightmares?"

"As always."

"I'm sorry," Kara sat up and kissed his forehead. "Maybe tomorrow night you'll be able to sleep."

"Hope so." Barry muttered. His phone rang and saw the text. **Solar Sister's brother.** "I'll be back."

* * *

Barry zoomed off to his Earth and found himself at the national science museum of Central City. "Hey, early bird!"

Solar Brother turned at the voice and shot a out of his palm a solar flare of heat, hitting Barry straight in the chest. The mass amount of heat burned him and he cringed, hunching over a bit. When it ended Barry ran around in circles, engulfing the solar power man in a vortex of that deprived of oxygen. The solar power man shot out more heat from his palms, hitting Barry every couple of seconds as he ran.

Barry eventually enclosed him enough to cause a circle of darkness, withholding him of any direct sunlight. Once the Solar Brother was weak from no sunlight, Barry ran in and punched the solar power man.

"Hope you enjoy dark cells," Barry said as he lifted the Solar Brother up. "You're going to be in one for a while."

Barry ran off to S.T.A.R labs and locked Solar Brother into one of the pipeline cells.

* * *

Barry ran off to Iris and Madison's apartment, knocking on the door. Iris opened the door, looking like she just woke up and rolled out of her bed. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, early morning beating."

"With who?"

"Solar Sisters' brother, Solar Brother."

"Cisco named him Solar Brother?"

"No. I did."

"Hopefully he won't get offended about that." Iris laughed. "So what's up? Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah. I was actually coming to check if we're still on for that."

"Of course. My dad is going to love it." Iris laughed.

"Worse case; If Joe hates it, we'll blame it on my kids. He won't get mad at them."

"How dare you use your children for your protection."

"Isn't that the point of having kids?"

* * *

Barry zoomed back to Kara's Earth, showered and dressed up in his jeans and sweater. He opened the door to the nursery room. Both cribs were empty. Barry turned around towards the staircase and skipped down the stairs.

Barry reached the last step and turned around to head into the dining room of the home. Upon strolling into the dining room with a terrific perfume of eggs, Barry found a breakfast for two empty, deep pit stomachs along with baby food in tiny bowls and three girls on the side.

"Happy Father's Day!' Kara shouted, with one baby sort of babbling in response.

"Wow!" Barry grinned. "I didn't expect this."

"Well I would of done breakfast in bed, but you had to fight someone." Kara said as she placed Allie on the ground. "Walk to daddy, Allie?"

"Allie!" Barry sat on his kneecaps and held his arms out. "Come here."

Kara released the eleven month old's hand and let her toddle unsteadily towards Barry. She stomped almost most of the way until she was just about close enough to Barry. She began falling but Barry grabbed her before she fell.

"Alright! High five, Allie." He said and held his palm off. After a moment, she slapped his opened palm. "Yeah. That's my girl."

Kara held Nichole down, keeping her feet on the ground but holding her hands up. "Start walking, sweet girl." Kara muttered to her and moved her. The little blonde didn't move at all though. About halfway through she slumped forward. "Okay sweet girl. Have it your way again." Kara let her hands go on the ground, letting the blonde crawl the rest of the way to Barry's arms.

"Hey there, Nichole." Barry said and scooped her up in his left arm. "You'll get the hang of it, sweet girl."

"Barry, am I the only one who's a bit concerned that she hasn't even tried to balance herself yet? Or babble?" Kara squatted down next to the trio.

"Nah. Not for the balancing part at least. She'll walk when she's ready."

* * *

A while later after lunch the family of four crossed over to Barry's Earth and back at the cemetery. They arrived at the grave next to Nora's headstone, where it read Henry Allen's name, year of birth and death and a quote under the years.

Kara, upon really looking at the grave for the first time since last month, said, "I still love that quote."

Barry nodded. "I heard him say it once a long, long time ago. Somehow it just seemed to fit. Dad, this is Kara. You probably remember her from when we came to see mom a month ago."

"Hi." Kara waved sweetly.

"And our girls, Nichole Hope and Allie Ana." He and Kara lowered the two on the ground. "Allie's got the brown hair, but Nichole kind of looks like me. Which mean she looks like mom and moms dad. The Allen gene isn't too strong."

"I'll agree." Kara laughed softly.

"Okay Kryptonian," Barry chuckled. "So Dad," Barry knelled down to the grave. "Remember that time you said you couldn't wait to see me as a father? Experience all the joys it can bring? You were right, it is fun. Minus the diapers."

* * *

The duo hung around the graves for a while. Kara had ran away for a few moments and returned with a giant light purple color balloon and a sharpie. "This isn't a Krypton thing, but I've seen people do this and I think it's cute."

"What's that?"

"Writing messages on a balloon and then releasing it into the sky," Kara smiled. "Since I don't have a hologram dad, trust me I've tried a hundred times and I can't get my dad's hologram to work, I figure this could work."

"On my Earth?"

"Well...would you think I'm crazy if I said...maybe somewhere out there, up there, all the multiple universes connect to one another at one point? Maybe people or whoever merge to their doppelganger."

"Sounds a bit odd."

"We could do this back on my Earth just in case, but why not start now?"

A smile grew on Barry's face. "That sounds good I guess."

"Plus my dad always flying and things that could fly," Kara held up the balloon. "This counts as flying, right?"

"I guess."

The two of them each used the sharpie and wrote a message to their parents, then letting the two ten month olds use the sharpie and scribble something on the balloons. Barry held onto the twins while Kara held onto Barry and began lifting everyone up into the sky as high as she could without passing the atmosphere too much. Finally, Barry released the balloon string from his mouth and watched with Kara as the purple thing floated away into space.

The duo landed back down and gazed up for several more minutes. "I actually like that we did that now," Barry smiled.

"It's cute." Kara said.

Soon the two departed. Barry said goodbye to both his parents again and walked away with Kara as he pushed the stroller. "Does Joe know about the surprise party we're throwing tonight?"

"No point of it being a surprise if he knew."

"You think he'll like it?"

"I hope so. I mean if not, we can always tell him the girls used some sort of mind control on us and made us do it. He wouldn't hurt them." Barry laughed.

* * *

 **I thought the balloon thing was a cute idea. I've done that before, for loved ones that have passed away.**

 **Sadly, my balloon got caught in a tree and popped! :(**

 **Up next; _First Birthdays_ which means you know what is going to happen on their first birthday!**


	22. First Birthdays

**First Birthdays.**

Well a year with the twins had come around finally. It had already been one full year and yet both Barry and Kara felt like they were just born yesterday. Although everyone was excited for their first birthday, Kara was a bit anxious. Now that they were a year old, their Kryptonian powers could start any moment.

Kara kept checking on them in their play pin while setting up for the event. Nothing happened yet and they showed nothing either. But she had a gut feeling about today.

"Kind of nice for Eliza to lend us her house for the party." Barry said.

"Oh definitely. More room." Kara nodded.

"Or maybe her house can withstand Kryptonian powers?" The brunet chuckled.

"Geeze, I hope so."

* * *

It wasn't a huge party of course, just the close friends and family. A few guests were missing due to needing to watch over their city, but might be able to drop by and check in with everyone. Barry and Cisco watched the girls roll around on the grass, literally rolling around.

"So did Caitlin find anything else out?" Barry asked.

"Nope. The only thing that's confirmed is that Nichole's body is running on half less of cells than any other person."

"But if there's at least 37.2 trillion cells in the body, all together, than that means Nichole only has 18. 6 trillion."

"The tests say that she's still completely healthy. Allie's heart rate is beating faster than yours." Cisco continued. "But they're both healthy."

"Alex said the same thing. If Kara and or I didn't have powers I'd find out if that Sky High place is a real place."

"Yes!" Cisco laughed.

* * *

Kara was adding mustard to her burger and listening to Alex's story when she spotted Eliza coming out the side door with dead plants. "More dead plants?" Kara asked.

Eliza sighed. "Yes. They were so healthy this morning too and now they're dead," She shrugged. "I don't know what could have happened."

"I looked around for white Kryptonite. But found nothing." Alex said.

"Oh that's weird." Kara said, reaching for the ketchup bottle. Her hand grabbed a soda bottle instead. She looked questionably and saw that the ketchup bottle moved to the other end of the table. "How in the world did the bottle get over there?" She walked over to the bottle just as Eliza and Alex returned to their conversation. Just as Kara grabbed the bottle, her hears heard the familiar sound of Cat on the phone coming to the backyard.

"Ms. Grant, you made it!" Kara smiled turning to her boss.

"It's not an extravagant party, but it's cute." Cat admired. "Of course I made it too. You invited me and I don't get invited to children party's any more after Verona Roma's triplets decided to hot glue my chair, sprinkle it with glitter and place a 'kick me' sign on my back."

"Well no one has a more sparkly butt than you did, Ms. Grant." Kara smiled. "And of course I would invite you. And Adam. You both helped me out last year with getting to the hospital and waited until Barry arrived."

"True." Cat said. "Adam's parking the car."

"Great. Do you want a burger?"

"Just a salad."

"Okay," Kara said and reached for the ketchup bottle again. But she picked up a jar of pickles instead. She looked and saw the ketchup bottle had moved _again_ to the other end of the table, where it first was before it moved. "Ms. Grant, did you see that move?"

"See what?"

"The ketchup bottle?"

"No, I didn't."

"Weird." Kara said. A second later Adam popped up behind his mother. "Adam!"

"Hi!" Adam greeted. "Where are the birthday girls?"

"Oh, they're over there with Barry and Cisco," Kara pointed to the four. "Just rolling around."

"Cool." He said. "Hey, I found this dead plant by the window at the front of the house," He held up a pot with a dead flower. Kara sighed and said that was another dead flower. "Kally's roommate use to garden a lot as a kid. Maybe she can save the flower."

"You think there's still life in it?"

"Always can hope."

* * *

A while later just after everyone played a few board games and charades and the girls woke up from a nap everyone gathered around the table for cake. The two toddlers where being held by a parent and looked around a bit amused.

"Mama." Allie cooed as Kara brushed her hair back and kissed the top.

"You guys ready?" Barry asked.

"I don't want to rush anyone, but I'm here until the candles are blown, my gift is opened and then have to go to meet someone for an upcoming article press," Cat told them.

"I have to return to the DEO after this." J'onn sternly added.

"I guess that's everyone," Barry said.

Just as soon as the and the candles were blown out Barry sat Allie in her high chair while Kara kept hold of Nichole. "Nikki?" Kara looked at her. "Cake?" She pointed to the little pink treat. "Cake?"

"Given up on 'mama' yet?"

"Barry, I'm taking almost anything at this point with Nichole." Kara. "Cake?"

Nothing was said though, just staring at Kara.

"Okay. Have it your way sweet girl," Kara said and handed her to Barry. Kara began handing out cake cut plates when a piece of the cake that she was about to hand to Cat, who stood four people away from Kara, landed on Cat's white dress. "Oh Rao!"

"Kara, this is a new dress!" Cat shouted.

"I'm so sorry!" Kara shouted and moved for a napkin. "It just flew out."

"That was...weird." James, one of the four, noted. "It passed Lucy, Caitlin, Alex, Eliza and I."

"Oh...my GOD!" Cisco laughed. "Who's got it?"

"What?" Caitlin asked. "Who's got what?"

"J'onn? Is it J'onn?" Cisco kept laughing. "Did you move that cake?"

"No, I did not do that." J'onn stated, knowing what the boy was thinking in the first place. "What reason would I throw cake on someone?"

"Specifically _chocolate_ cake on a _white_ dress," Cat sneered.

"I can bleach it if you want," Barry said, holding an unamused Nichole. "It'll be done in a fl—"

"Don't finish that sense, Mr. Allen." Cat held up a finger.

"Okay," Barry said as he began tickling Nichole's barefoot. Nichole began giggling.

Just as she began giggling, all the items (plates, utensils, cups, bowls, full glass pitchers, soda cans, napkins, food) began hovering above the table and moving around all over the place, hitting everyone and covering them in items, food or drinks. Barry stopped tickling her. Nichole stopped giggling. Every object fell down in place, whether on the table, on the chairs, the ground or on people. Everyone was silent for a moment before Cisco, laughing once more, shouted happily. "I knew it! One of them had to be telekinetic!"

"That's awesome!" Adam, standing next to Barry, laughed. "Mind moving power!"

Unknown by attention, the brunette toddler with frosting covering her hands, sneezed and super breathed everything over. Including the table. "Mama." She muttered.

"Baby Meta Kryptonians." Alex smiled. "You guys ready for all of this?"

"I hope so!" Barry said.

"I think we are." Kara added, going to pick up Allie.

* * *

Some time later Kara was inside changing Allie's diaper. She turned away after changing to grab sunblock, squeezed some white stuff in her hands and went to rub it on her skin. Just as Kara touched her skin, she felt a jolt of electricity hit her body and run through completely. "Ouch!"

"You okay?" Winn poked his head into the room on his way back from the bathroom.

"Yeah," Kara said, but her body still shook from the vibration a tiny bit. "I just found out another power in Allie."

"What's that?"

"Electricity." She answered. Then with hands on her hips and a smile she said, "Look what happens when you all make jokes about Livewire and Blackout!"

"Hey, we only joked about it. We didn't actually know if this was going to happen." Winn laughed.

Kara slowly went to rub the stuff on daughter again, praying she did get another jolt. She managed to rub some of it on. She rubbed it on quickly then picked her up. "Geeze, we only joked about having electrical powers, sweet angel."

 _"Kara, we're opening the rest of the gifts now!"_ Eliza called up.

"Let's go," Kara said as she grabbed a hat. The little girl in her arms began making a fuss. "No, I'm not taking your sass right now. It's hot out." She said as she walked out of the room.

As Kara walked out of the room with the fuzzy, whiny baby, the three living plants in the room near the door began to wilt to their sides. While Kara didn't noticed this, Winn did. "Uh, Kara?" He called to the blonde girl. "There's another power!"

Downstairs and outside where the others were, Kara and Winn walked out to Alex laughing whilst holding Nichole.

"What's funny?" Kara asked.

"Watch this." Alex said. "Nikki," Alex called to the blonde. Alex covered her own eyes and said, "Peek a boo!" A moment later, the tiny girl turned completely invisible, minus the dress she was wearing. "Peek a boo!" Alex uncovered her eyes. Nichole turned visible seconds later, laughing.

"Telekinetic _and invisibility_?" Kara chuckled. "Barry, we're in for a wild ride."

* * *

 **And the powers are shown!**

 **Now they're in for the wild ride.**


	23. Birthdays Part II

**Birthdays Part II.**

Hours later Kara and Barry arrived home with the slightly tuckered out little girls.

"Well that was a memorable day," Barry said as he rubbed Nichole's back. "I'm shocked they didn't pass out yet."

"Maybe if they lay down it'll happen." Kara suggested then sighed. "I'm exhausted. How did I lift that prison into space years ago?"

They got the twins changed diapers and into light pajamas. Kara left the room to grab their bottles filled with water.

"Goodnight sleepy," Barry said to Allie and went to 'boop' her nose, only to get a tiny bit powerful shock. "Ouch," He waved his finger to release the pain. "Okay my plant growing Pikachu little girl, no booping." He kissed her cheek, glad to felt nothing, and placed her into the crib. He turned to where Kara had left Nichole safely on the changing table. When he turned though he saw nothing but a floating stripe nightgown. "Huh, wonder where Kiki is." He chuckled. Mindfully trying to figure where the invisible girls head was, he picked up the one year old. Just as then, she turned visible. "Peek a boo!" He laughed.

"Did she do it again?" Kara asked as she walked in.

"Yeah. And Allie shocked me."

"Bad?"

"No, tiny jolt," Barry answered as he put the little blonde into the crib. "Goodnight Kiki,"

Kara said goodnight to them too and shut the door behind her as she and Barry made their way downstairs.

* * *

They sat in silence for a few moments, tuckered out from everything. Between both girls unintentionally using their Kryptonian powers, Allie shocking people, things accidentally killing and growing plants nearby, Nichole moving things all around her when she giggled or turning invisible at random times and running away quickly; the parents knew that this was just the beginning of the hard years to come.

"Damn it. You were right."

"With what?"

"Getting them tested on," Kara said. "To know what they might have. At least we knew a tiny bit..." She, and Barry, yawned. "Like...Nichole's missing half cells,"

"The missing half was actually invisible."

"And Allie's heart rate is super fast,"

"Electrons in her body are pumping faster, due to speed and electricity powers." Barry said. "I swear, I just joked about the Livewire and Blackout."

"Alex said she'll do a few more tests, but she's sure that Allie will be more like Livewire. Not _needing_ to feed off electricity as food like Blackout." Kara muttered, slowly falling asleep. "You ready for another year of adventure?"

"Sure." Barry yawned. "What's the worse that can happen?"

"Don't say that." Kara laughed.

They both laid asleep on the couch for a while before they both awoke to a brightness in the room.

"What the hell is that?" Both Kara and Barry exclaimed jointly.


	24. Catch Up

**Catch Up.**

"Come on Nikki. Say it." Kara held up a plush bunny toy. "Bunny. Bunny." Kara held it over to her.

She did nothing though. Nichole just held her arms out, wanting the thing.

"Bunny. Bunny." Kara said. "Say bunny and I'll leave you alone about it."

Nothing.

Kara sighed loudly and picked up a book. "Book." She pointed to it. "Book."

"Kara, if Cat were here she'd tell you to give it up and let her take her pace." James told her while scrolling though pictures he had taken. "But I'm not her, so keep trying."

"James, babies usually say a few words by their first birthday, and usually walk while holding onto someone. Allie's talking a bit more than usual babies and she's walking on her own now."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kara smiled. "Last night she walked from one side of the house to the other side."

"So next comes flying I assume?"

"Gosh I hope not. Not until she's at least four years old." Kara said, shifting Nichole to sit on her side. "Alex is a bit scared about them running away."

"Oh I think you've got a few more years before that happens." James laughed. "Or do you mean literal running away?"

"Literal." She explained just as Winn walked into the room with Allie. "Where did you go? All I asked was if either of you had a cracker for her to snack on and you said you had some in your desk."

"Yeah but then I bump into someone and, uh, she kind of thought I was Barry."

"Are you using my kid to pickup dates?" Kara asked. Winn answered 'maybe' and Kara said, "You and Cisco both I swear. Last night he held her while Iris went to the bathroom and next thing he knew he had a date for Saturday night."

"They're cute!" Winn laughed.

Hours later that night Barry and Kara sat in their own chairs with food in front of them, but were feeding the girls some mashed potatoes and mushed bananas. "Banana." Barry held up an actual banana to Nichole. "Banana, Nichole."

"Banawnaw." Allie giggled. "Banawnawa!"

"Spoon." Barry pointed to the plastic tool. "Spoon, Nichole. Say spoon for daddy?"

Nothing was said, just her stretching her arms out for the food on the spoon. She also turned invisible for a brief few seconds.

Kara handed the plastic spoon in her hand to Allie and turned to Barry. "I talked to Eliza and she suggested if Nichole's not even babbling six months from now we should have her checked out."

"I guess that sounds like a good idea." The brunet said. "Kiki, can you try to say 'dada' sweet girl?"

"Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada." The brunette toddler laughed.

It killed Kara (and Barry a bit too) that their little blonde hasn't developed much like her sister and other babies, but they were taking it day by day for them. It didn't stop them from trying to get her to catch up with Allie or the other babies.

Barry held onto Nichole's arms, forcing her to hold onto one end of the coffee table, and slowly moved her down to where Kara sat. The blonde sort of moved a bit, but not much. Halfway down the table she turned invisible.

"I wish we knew if there was a thought or emotion she had when she did that." Kara suggested. "Come on, sweet girl."

Barry let Nichole lose for a moment, only to catch her as she began to fall backwards. "Almost there."

Kara caught the blonde in her hands and cuddled her. "You wanna fly first before walking and talking, don't you?"

"I'm waiting for the day they can use a toilet."

"Oh my Rao! I know. I think with all the diapers we used so far on these two we could make a bridge between both of our worlds, a bridge between your world and Barry Got Frisky With Iris world, and my Earth with Barry Got Frisky With Iris world. Oh! And with H.R!"

"Don't get me started with H.R Wells." Barry whined, cuddling Allie as she toddled into his arms with a random toy. "He told me last week, after he came back from that two year book tour on on his Earth, that he's going to learn Kryptonian from you."

"Is that bad?"

"Kara, he told me that alien language is a third common language learned, right after learning Russian as a second language. Oh that reminds me, Jesse wants to watch them next week on Saturday night. She needs some extra cash for some surprise trip she wants to go on with Wally. She's okay with crossing over here for the night."

"Sweet. We can get Chinese and frozen yogurt."

"Great. I'll go let her know." Barry said, placing Allie down on the play mat.

"Dada! Dada!"

"Daddy will be right back."

Barry stood up and took a couple of steps forward, only to stop when he heard a baby-ish voice speak up. "Daddy." Barry whipped around and looked at the three girls.

"Huh?"

"Daddy." The tiny pale hair blonde repeated. "Daddy."

"Yeah!" Barry grinned and ran to be next to her. "You said your first word!"

"Say it again, Nichole. Say 'Daddy' for him." Kara suggested.

"Daddy." The little pale blonde hair girl bluntly said. "Daddy."

"Yeah!" Barry picked her up from Kara and kissed her cheek. "Daddy. I'm daddy."

"Fair share on first words," Kara laughed.

That night the twins shared a two hour crying session, causing walls to be heated down, doors and windows blown off, jolts of electricity hit both Barry, Kara and blew up the microwave, plants in the house were completely dead and things were flying around from mind movement. Around midnight or close to, the young parents were able to get both girls to sleep in their cribs. Now they laid out on the bed exhausted.

"Gosh, that's probably the longest they've ever cried." Kara said.

"No kidding." Barry agreed. Eyeballing the bedroom he said, "These shouldn't be too bad to fix up. I'll give it a hand when I get back from work."

"This house is going to fall down any day now with those powers all acting up together."

"You think there's hero insurance?" Barry laughed.

* * *

 **Ugh! I'm so excited for Supergirl tonight! :)**

 **Up next; Barry meets a very old friend of a friend, who will later cause his relationship to a question.**


	25. Old Mates

**Old Mates.**

Barry walked out of the store and the sleeping toddler's stroller to the local park on his Earth. As long as they kept asleep for another hour while he finished a few notes for work than he would be fine. Just one hour.

Barry walked passed _Jitters_ only to hear someone call his name a couple of seconds later. "Barry Allen?"

Barry turned around and saw a woman about his age. She seemed a tad bit familiar to him. Her hair was a shade lighter than Kara's hair, plus shorter, held together in a fishtail braid. She wore a gray v-neck crop top, worn with a camouflage army jacket, high waist pale blue jeans and dark brown court shoes.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Barry questioned.

"Duh," She rolled her brown eyes. "We only went to school together for, like, three years together."

"Where?"

"At college. You had my cousin Jeff as a freshmen year room mate."

Okay, he remembered his weird roommate from freshmen year. Barry used his skills and studied her face more and now just noticed the two scars on the left side her head; one on the left side of her forehead, a tiny zigzag, and one right above her eyebrow on the corner. It wasn't until the girl smiled, revealing the gap teeth, Barry remembered her. "Veronica?"

The blonde sighed and corrected him. "Vika. Victoria to be formal."

"Vika?"

"My mom's parents are from the Ukraine," She laughed lightly. "So when they started to call me Vika as a nickname the rest of the family sort of caught on."

"Oh, Vika. Yeah, it's been a couple of years. How've you been?"

"Good," She took her sunglasses off and rested them on her head. "I read in a paper years ago you found your moms killer? The guy who made that...giant thing that exploded and gave half of Central City powers? Right?"

"Yeah. Long, weird story."

"That's great." Vika smiled. She noticed the two toddlers in the stroller and asked, "Are they yours or are you babysitting?"

"No," Barry grinned. "They're mine."

"When did you get hitch?"

"Not married. My girlfriend of four years and I had them a year ago." He explained. "She was in a bit of shock when she had a feeling she was pregnant. Then she told me and I had a similar feeling. But after the tests came back positive we were over the moon...and beyond," He chuckled. "The biggest surprise was finding out we were having twins."

"The day before?"

"Nichole was born about a minute after Allie."

"Oh how sweet. Beautiful girls too." Vika admired. "You've got the time?"

"Twenty five past noon." Barry read his watched.

"Shit, I'm late for a meeting." Vika sighed. She pulled out a pen and a business card from her bag and handed it to him. "The front is my work and the back is my personal number. Call me sometime, I'd love to catch up!"

"Thanks." Barry said. "Great catching up."

* * *

Down at the park a little while later Barry, finished with work, pushed on the two baby swings while using the video on his phone to record.

He pulled out of his pocket the business card and looked at the back. He remember Vika in college, vaguely. She and Jeff rarely spoke to one another at the time but she wanted to make sure he didn't get into any fights with the campus police or fights with other students, so she came to the room and checked on him once in a while. Or had Barry shoot her a call if Jeff started an argument with a student.

He turned the card to the front and read the name of the company she worked.

Nice name. Nice business.

* * *

Very late that night after both Kara and Barry each had a box of twelve doughnuts plus split the third one in half, Kara relaxed in the chair. "I don't think I've said this before, but I'm stuffed!" She said.

"Are you at ease now, Miss Stressful?" Barry smirked.

"Yes." Kara sighed. The past week she's been stressed out between CatCo work, Supergirl work and mothering. "I'm trying to not burnout but I think I'm starting to burnout."

"Don't forget you have help."

"Yeah but besides Eliza, everyone is working and I don't want to keep asking Violet to cross over the ocean to watch them. I don't have work on Friday or Monday because Cat is going to be out of the city visiting someone in Washington, so that's four days of partial relaxing."

"That' good." The brunet told her as he cleaned up the table and going to the recycle bin.

Kara looked back at her boyfriend from staring at the ceiling. Rao, he looked good. As usual, but he _really_ looked good right now. Some emotion came over Kara in that instant; she needed him _now._ Kara rapidly stood up from the table, knocking her chair over.

Barry whipped around to find Kara standing up. "You okay?"

Kara, in quick speed and her strength, gently (but sternly) pressed Barry against the wall, forcing him to drop the boxes, and began making out with him. After a moment of shock, Barry kissed her back in the same manner, wordlessly understanding what she wanted to do.

Barry picked her up bridal style, ran into their room, and laid her under him on the bed.

* * *

 **Hmm, where does Vika work that Barry finds interesting?**


	26. Who's Blood Work?

**Hey everyone!**

 **I just wanted to give a little note about this story. While I'm enjoying season 3 of Flash, post Flashpoint, I've decided to take an alternate route.**

 **I'm sticking to things that happen (so far) in S3 of Flash, like keeping new people such as Frankie, but not in the way it was shown on Flash. Although Dante isn't making an appearance in the story, he's still alive in the Barry universe.**

 **I guess basically I'm trying to say that I'm ignoring things in Flashpoint, but keeping things.**

 **Sorry if I'm as confusing as H.R sometimes, lol!**

* * *

 **Who's Blood Work?**

"Oh come on!" Kara shouted as a bullet hit her chest. "I've been at this for years now."

The robber, amazed by the bullet not hurting her, went to punch her in the chest, but winced back in pain when he directly hit her.

"If bullets don't work than what makes you believe a hand can hurt me?" Kara asked. She lifted her foot up and kick-boxed him across the store causing him to black out.

The civilian in the stores all cheered for their hero saving them. Kara waved at them, but she cringed when her stomach roared for her own hears to hear. "I'm hungry," She said to herself, not realizing how loud she said it exactly. A moment later she felt something hit her back, like a bag. She turned and found the bag to be that of a take-out from Big Belly Burger.

 _"Uneaten burger and large fries!"_ The teenage boy shouted. _"My thanks to you, Supergirl!"_

"Thank you!" Kara shouted and then flew off with the burger.

* * *

On Barry's Earth, Barry finished using his arms to wind up a building five stories tall, from falling over and crushing the ground.

 _"Dude, that's awesome! You can push up five buildings now!"_

Barry zoomed back into STAR labs and said, "I can lift up the Leaning Tower of Pisa now."

"I hate how in T.V shows they make the Leaning Tower of Pisa, a Leaning Tower of pizza." Wally said.

"Where's Caitlin?"

"Doing blood work I guess."

Caitlin was in her lab studying the blood work and compared it to the other blood sheets that she had gotten from a fellow scientist friend. Of the four tests she had taken; it came out negative and positive. Positive, negative, positive, negative. Before she began the final experiment, she felt Barry's wind blow into the room.

"I'm going to put a bell on you."

"What are you up too?" Barry asked as he noticed all the blood in the vile tubes on the table. "Who's blood is that?"

"A friend of mine." She said. "She needed some work test done."

"Who?"

Caitlin knew this would happen, but she did promise Kara to not tell Barry anything yet. "Do you remember a couple of years ago when you helped out Frankie Kane during her stay in the foster home?"

"Yeah, I remember her." Barry said. His CSI eyes caught the title of one of the papers. "No way!"

"What?"

"Frankie's _pregnant!?"_ He exclaimed. "Isn't she, like, seventeen?"

"Eighteen." Caitlin corrected him. "And she _might_ be pregnant. She doesn't want to go to a regular doctor because of her DNA being altered from the explosion, so she asked me to help her out and just see if she was."

"Couldn't she pee on a stick?"

"Barry!"

"Kara peed on a stick. Actually, Kara peed on several sticks."

"Well, Frankie did and she took nine of them. Four positives, four negatives and the last test came up with the word: Unclear. She didn't want to take anymore so she asked me."

"Wow," Barry said in a bit of disbelief. Sometime after Frankie had moved to Keystone City, he called her up every couple of weeks to check on her. She had a bit of trouble adjusting a lot and kept worrying that Magenta would come back, but after about five months of staying with the family Frankie was feeling a lot more confident in herself. "Is she here?"

"No, she's still in the city. She took a bus forward and back."

"Oh, okay." Barry said. "Hey, we're getting Big Belly Burgers with H.R. Wanna come?"

"Maybe later." Caitlin said. "Say, Barry? How's Kara been?"

"Fine. Stressed a lot. Plus she's been wanting to eat Big Belly Burgers more than often, but she's good." He answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering how she's doing with the girls gaining their Kryptonian powers and their own individual powers."

"Oh," Barry said. "I'm fine too."

"Well duh," Caitlin laughed. "I can see that."

* * *

Back on Kara's Earth, Kara battled two aliens from Plane Nectar, a few light years away from Krypton, then saved a city bus and a school bus from falling into the water after the bridge collapsed under them. She flew back to CatCo , landing in the Supergirl base, and returned downstairs in her civilian clothing.

"Hey Kara," James said. "Big Belly Burger?" He held up a fresh take-out bag to her.

"Sure. Thank you," Kara took the bag. "I'm beat. Those Nectar siblings wore me out."

"It looked tough," James laughed.

Kara sat down in her chair and quickly answered calls, made notes, booked appointments and other assistant things. She chowed down the burger in seconds, but still felt really hungry.

"Hey, we're putting in a food order for Chinese," One of the other assistants rolled his chair over to Kara's. "You want in on the order?"

"Potstickers, chicken low mein and beef rice please?"

"Got it," He said and wrote it down on a notepad. He turned up to Kara and said, "Hey, you've got a glow today."

"Huh?"

"You're glowing." He smiled.

Kara stared at him while he rolled away. "Glowing?" She said. Kara spotted Winn throwing his lunch on his table in distraught. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know who, but someone took my tuna sandwich and changed it to a peanut butter sandwich with pickles and covered both sides in pickle juice. Like, they took a knife and spread the pickle juice on it."

Kara felt her mouth water. Yum! That sounded... wait, peanut butter and pickles? The last time she ate a peanut butter and pickle sandwich was when she was...

"Kara?" Winn waved at her. She still appeared to be in a deep daze. "Kara?" He called her name again. Kara slowly began to smile brightly. "Uh, what's going on?"

* * *

Barry his work an hour later than planned but at least finished. As he left the police building Barry, ran in quick speed to Keystone City. He landed in front of the two story home where a couple, a nurse and stay at home Dad, lived with their teenage foster daughter. Barry sat on the stairs and waited for his friend to show up. After a half hour, a teenage girl walked up the path listening to her music when she spotted her older friend.

"Barry!" Frankie Kane shouted in happiness and ran to him.

Barry stood up and greeted her into a hug. "Hey Frankie, nice seeing you."

"You too!" She pulled out of the hug. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much. So, um, how you doing?" Barry tried to keep his cool, he stuck his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Fine." Frankie smiled. "I took a tour of the school I'm going to earlier this morning. I also met my roommate there, you know from talking to her on Facebook and stuff, and then I hung out at my friend Aaron's house. Guess what? I have awesome news with that!"

"What?" He asked as he felt his eyes grow. _Don't say you're pregnant, don't say your pregnant. You have a lot of things ahead before you start having kids, Frankie!_

"Turns out that my roommate, Natalia, is a second cousin of Aaron!"

"Oh... That's good."

"Barry, why do you sound upset?" Frankie questioned.

"I'm not."

"Don't lie."

"So, everything is going great? Any new friends?"

"No."

"No...female friends? Guys friends?"

"Geeze Barry, you've got another fifteen years before they start dating boys." Frankie laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'll just..." Barry sighed. "Frankie, I'm here if you need help."

Frankie looked at Barry as if he had thirty heads on his shoulders. "What are you talking about? I haven't had a Magenta episode since I nearly killed John at the hospital."

"No, I mean with... Caitlin told me. She told me everything."

"Caitlin told you what, everything?"

"Caitlin told me you're pregnant."

"WHAT?" Frankie shouted.

"I know! I know!" Barry said in slight panic. "I was talking to her and saw a paper that had the word pregnant on it and I asked her and Caitlin just told me that you wanted to know if you were pregnant."

"I'm...what?" She asked, still giving him a confused face. Did Barry just lose his freaking mind?

"It's okay, it's okay," Barry assured her. Firmly holding her by the shoulders he said, "I'll help you in anyway I can. If your foster family kicks you out...you can, uh, well I'm not totally sure exactly. But we'll help you—everyone at STAR labs, Joe and Iris, Kara, Kara's friends and family—"

"Barry—"

"You're not alone, we'll help you."

"BARRY!" Frankie shouted. She held his wrists with her hands and placed them down. She then firmly explained, while punctuating each word, "I am not pregnant."

"Huh?"

"I'm not pregnant."

" _You are not_ the pregnant girl?"

"No."

"Oh..." Barry left out a breathe of relief. "Thank God you aren't the pregnant one."

"Yeah," Frankie said a bit oddly. "Not for a long, long time at least."

"So...who's test was that?" Barry wondered aloud.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this!  
**

 **p.s I'm watching the end of Flash now. Gosh, I freaking hate Julian sometimes; and he was being such a nice person so far from the previous episode.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!**


	27. And Baby Makes Three?

**In honor of the first night being crossover night, here's an update!**

* * *

 **And Baby Makes Three?**

In the Danvers-Allen home, Kara sat on the couch watching the news while eating leftover turkey from the previous night. She was exhausted as hell between fighting aliens, fighting the urge to sleep at civilian work and trying to get the twins to sleep an an hour ago. They finally closed their eyes a ten minutes ago, but between both of them shooting heat out of their eyes, Allie shocking everything and everyone in the room and Nichole moving things around; Kara just had no energy left for anything.

"Hi Kara,"

"Oh, hey Barry." She smiled.

"You look beat." Barry said as he hung his jacket up.

"I am. Lots of things today."

"Burning out?"

"No. I don't plan on it." She laughed. "I couldn't get them to sleep for an hour though. Where were you?"

"Sorry," Barry plopped on the couch. "Weird things."

"Like what?"

"You remember Frankie?" Kara nodded. "Caitlin told me that Frankie asked her to check her blood work. Caitlin told me that Frankie thought she was pregnant."

Kara felt a lump in her throat. "Pregnant?"

"Yeah. So I asked Frankie, just to see if she even... I don't know," Barry said. "Frankie told me that there was no way in hell she's pregnant. So now I'm just lost."

Kara sighed and looked at him in a sheepish grin. "That was me."

"Huh?" Barry looked at his girlfriend.

"I thought I was." She explained. "I've been weird cravings lately and this morning someone at work mentioned I had this glow."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too." Barry sat up a bit.

"And you know how the past three week's I've had those urges," She turned to him with a blush on pink on her cheeks. "The last time I had that amount of urges was when I was pregnant with the girls." That caused Barry to chuckle a bit as he remembered Kara's urges. "Swear to Rao that every time you came over to the apartment; all I wanted to do most of the time was just go into my room with you and have sex. Non stop sex within those times."

"Keep talking." Barry smirked, only to receive a hard nudge from Kara. "So, you're not pregnant?"

"No, I came back from Eliza's with the girls and the first thing I did was go to the bathroom," Kara then rolled her eyes as she leaned onto Barry's shoulders. "My period finally showed up. It was suppose to be here last week."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah."

The two of them sat in silence for a while until someone upstairs woke up. Barry walked up to the stairs and returned minutes later with Nichole in his arms; wide awake with a pacifier in her mouth. "She's either hungry or she wants to hang out with us."

Kara, leaning her elbow on the arm of the couch, replied, "I nursed her right before bed. She's got another hour before feeding because she has her daddy's freaking metabolism."

Barry returned to his spot next to Kara, rubbing the youngest blonde's back in hopes that it would put her back to sleep. "Hey Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want another kid?" He turned to her.

Kara shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Do you want a third?"

"I guess." He answered. "I never thought about having a third. When we were expecting the first time around and assumed it was only one baby, I thought about having a second kid. Of course, you know with growing up with Iris."

"Yeah, same here. Because of growing up with Alex. But I do love having little babies." Kara smiled. "They're just so cute and I love their curiosity about everything." Kara shifted closer and rubbed Nichole's back to give Barry a break, watching the tiny blonde gaze at her with blissful eyes.

"I love watching them grow too." Barry added. "I'm excited to see their personalities when they're older."

"You know what Clark pointed out to me when he first met the girls?" She asked Barry. He shook his head. "He pointed out that having babies is giving me a second chance."

"A second chance to do what?"

"To teach them and keep them safe, like I was suppose to do with Clark." She grinned. "Since I never had a chance to fulfill that purpose, I have the second chance."

"Mon-El?" Barry smirked.

"Okay, I have a second chance to do this with a _baby._ No, _two babies._ " She giggled. "A lot more to handle than before with him."

"And you've got help."

"Yeah. Guess I do." Kara smiled, staring at the little girl in Barry's arms with graceful eyes. "You know," She began to say as she looked at Barry. "Three is an odd number."

"So?"

"Four is an even number." Kara continued. "And since Nichole and Allie have one another already, if we have a third baby than he or she will be lonely. We should give them a playmate."

"Seriously?" Barry questioned.

"Why not? We each grew up in a small house; Joe, Iris and yourself. Eliza, Alex and I. But with all our friends we have a large family. In one way, we're growing a larger family than we already had growing up and in another way we're expanding our families." She furthered explained. "The more the merrier."

Barry thought about it for a few moments inside his head. He did like the sound of that. "We'd wait a few years, right? Like we'll try for baby three in a couple of years and than after them, we'll wait another few years? I want to be sure each of them have their individual time with us and not feel weird about sharing us. I already feel like I sometimes pay attention to one twin more than the other twin some days. I can't imagine how all four of them would feel if they're close in age."

"Totally. I agree, spacing them out." She said. "Maybe when the girls are seven we can try for baby three?"

"Five?"

"Six?"

Barry smiled. "Six sounds good to me." He said and kissed her forehead. Kara pecked his lips quickly before resting her head on his shoulder again.

The young parents stayed in their cuddled position a while longer before Kara, noticing that the toddler _still_ wasn't asleep, stood up and walked up the stairs. She picked up the other twin gracefully and carried her back down and returned to her position, this time making sure that the sleeping twins head was on her chest.

* * *

 **I'm an idiot. I forgot to write in a Christmas chapter! How in the world I forgot is beyond me! Between classes and other stories and real life situations, I haven't focused too much.**

 **So I'm going to write the Christmas chapter soon and that will be the next chapter. :)**


	28. The First Noel

**Okay, so the overall crossover event was AMAZING! I love all their character interactions and I love (and sort of had a gut feeling) that Cisco made Kara her own personal multiverse traveling devise.**

 **Now I can't wait for the SuperFlash crossover musical, which I read somewhere it will air in Spring of 2017!**

* * *

 **Now for the lost chapter**

* * *

 **The First Noel**

Barry ran around the living room decorating it with the holiday lights and festivity decorations while Kara was outside flying around the house rapidly to attach the lights. Kara landed on the front porch and ran out to the sidewalk and studied the decorated house.

"Perfect." She giggled.

Inside Barry finished tying up the last ribbon when Kara walked inside and nearly slammed the door. "I just replaced the last door."

"Sorry. I'm just so excited!" She jumped in happiness. "It's our first Christmas as a family."

Barry climbed off the chair and pulled out the final decoration from the box; a mistletoe. He hung it over himself and Kara. This prompted Kara to laughed and kiss him. Their kiss lingered a bit longer than they planned and only pulled away when they heard the baby monitor go off. "I'm surprised the monitor caught them first."

"I heard them cooing but I didn't think they'd want up yet." Kara said.

A bit later when it was half past three Just as Kara heated up the ham with her heat vision, a doorway portal opened and out jumped her friends from the other Earth. "Hey guys!"

"Hi!' Iris greeted and hugged Kara.

"Hey Mama!" Cisco said, hugging her next. "Where's Barry?"

"He's outside in the snow." Kara answered. "He had this urge to build a snowman."

"Seriously?" Cisco laughed. "I've got to check that out!"

Cisco ran out of the room erupting a laugh from Kara. Before Caitlin could ask what was so amusing to her she heard Cisco yelling. _"No! Snowballs!" "Take that!"_ "I should make ice balls and hit their backs. But that might hurt them."

"I can't wait for you both to meet my other two friends; Rebecca and Violet. I haven't seen Rebecca since she left the DEO and I haven't heard from Violet in a while."

"Great," Wally said. "Is the ham ready? I'm starving."

* * *

Outside it was Barry and Cisco verses James and Winn in a snowball fight battle. Though tied up so far, both sides were determined to be the winners of the snowball battle. "No fair! Barry's making them ten times quicker than us!" James shouted as he threw one of the last fifty snowballs left.

"Sorry!" Barry shouted, throwing one of the last two hundred left. He eyeballed and aimed the back of Winn's head; he threw the snowball and smacked him in the back. "Score!"

"That hurt!"

 _"Be nice out there!"_ Kara shouted from inside the house. Before anyone could make a joke and ask who she was directly talking to, Kara finished her sentence. _"Everyone!"_

"Spoil sport." Barry said. He saw down the road one of the home with a group of children all hanging out and throwing snowballs at one another. "I see about ten kids per side down the street."

"You know them?" Cisco asked.

"Sure do."

"Epic snowball fights!" James laughed.

* * *

Inside of the house Caitlin was in the kitchen alone and watching everyone else from the living room by the large open window that stood between the kitchen and living room. She had hot coffee in her hands but it was becoming cold as the minutes passed.

"Are you okay Caitlin?" Eliza walked into the room and spotted the fellow scientist.

"Oh, yeah... I'm okay." She tried to keep happy. "The holidays just make me miss Ronnie a lot, that's all."

"I know that feeling." Eliza gave a small smile. "They seem to be always harder on the holidays even as time goes on. But with the amount of friends you have," Eliza said as she looked into the living room. "You know it won't hurt as much."

"That's true."

"Is that it? Nothing else?" The older woman asked, sheepishly looking at her daughter's friend. She knew. "No weird fights since Thanksgiving?"

"It's a hobby, Eliza." Caitlin defended herself. "It's just a hobby and I had them in there since they were a few days old. I didn't plan on taking their samples in secrecy or whatever. Plus, I have respect for Kara."

"And Barry?"

Caitlin smirked. "It's Barry." She sighed and said, "I just want my friend back."

"She'll come back. I promise."

* * *

After Clark and Lois showed up at the house a while later, the family dinner began. All was fairly well and with the exception of a few people trying to start a food fight. After dinner ended and all the boys plus Alex had another epic snowball fight, the Secret Santa gift swapping began.

Ironically, Caitlin and Kara pulled out each others names from the hat a few weeks ago. Kara was frustrated at first because this was a couple of days after Kara abruptly left Thanksgiving, roughly a week before she left Barry for a couple of hours to spend time alone in the Fortress of Solitude. She didn't want to give Caitlin a stupid gift, she wanted it to be at least nice, but she wasn't focused too much. After her conversation with Clark and later with Barry, Kara began making Caitlin's gift.

Before Kara to say a word to Caitlin as everyone continued to exchange gifts, Caitlin began.

"Kara before you say anything I just want to apologize for Thanksgiving," She said with honesty in her voice. "I promise you that carrying syringe needles is just a weird hobby I have."

"A hobby?"

"A hobby. I mean, yes I did carry them in case in that moment came up. But my habit of keeping syringe needles in my bag is the main reason why they were in there."

Kara slowly formed an upward curve on her face. "I know. It's okay."

"Seriously?"

"Totally. I just over reacted too. I had been having nightmares of the babies being poked and pricked by government scientist forming experiments and so seeing the syringe needles, plus everyone and I mean _everyone_ asking about their powers and whatnot, was becoming annoying. But the needles broke the camels back." Kara explained. "If I hadn't had those nightmares or be asked the same power questions constantly, I would have probably ignored it. Or ask why they were inside."

"Oh good." Caitlin smiled. She turned around and picked up her medium sized gift bag for Kara. "I hope you like it. You'll get use out of it."

Kara took the gift and dug into it. She pulled out a large wooden box with gold locks. She pushed up the locks and pushed up the lid; coming face to face with a paint set with various rainbow toned colors and paint brush sizes. "Oh my goodness! Caitlin, this is wonderful!"

"Barry mentioned that somewhere between packing up your apartment, moving in with your adoptive mom and then moving out to move in here, you lost track of almost all of your art supplies. You're a better artist then the rest of us here."

"I'm not _that_ great. Just helps calm me down."

"You beat out my kindergarten paintings." Caitlin laughed, causing Kara to laugh too.

"Thank you!" Kara said and hugged Caitlin. "What's funny too is that what I did manage to find between all that moving helped with my gift for you."

Kara placed her gift from Caitlin down and picked up from the side of the couch a large square gift. "What is it?" She asked.

"Open it." Kara said. "When I finished it Harry was visiting Barry and I and when he saw it and figured out what I did, _I_ got the lecture about time traveling."

The fact that Kara had to time travel to get this gift was both confusing and funny. Kara, the one who actually followed the rules most of the time and listened to Caitlin (like, really listened to Caitlin) disobeyed the time continuum. "You can travel back in time?"

"Well no, Barry had to carry me back and forward."

Caitlin ripped open the gift and found one of Kara's handmade paintings. It took the giftee a minute to recognize what she was really looking at, but found herself smiling. The painting was of Caitlin and Ronnie's wedding day outside of S.T.A.R Labs with everyone in attendance who was there that day. Caitlin was surprised at her own reaction. She would have guessed that she'd be sobbing and heart broken by now seeing this, but instead she was smiling and crying tears of happiness, "You made this for me?"

"Of course." The blonde smiled. "You always tell us that that moment was the happiest day of your life. I wanted to capture it."

"But why does Professor Stein have purple hair?"

"I ran out of gray and white."

"Oh, that's cute." Caitlin chuckled. She wrapped her arms around Kara and said, "Thank you!"

* * *

Clean up took only seconds for the Scarlet Speedster and Girl of Steel after everyone had left. Once everything was cleaned up in the living room, each parent bathed, fed several bottles and put a baby in a crib. When the girls were both in their crib and asleep, the fairly new parents sat on their couch with a Christmas movie on television.

"You look exhausted." Barry laughed.

"I can't wait until they start eating real food," Kara whined. "I can only breastfeed so much at a time _and_ store some for later."

"Remember that one time when you were pregnant and I said I wouldn't mind carrying your belly if I could?" Barry questioned. "Take that idea, but change it to feeding."

"Did I ever tell you about the planet where the men were pregnant?"

"No way!? Really!?" Barry asked all excited.

Kara laughed loudly. "No. It was just a rumor I heard."

"Darn."

"I'm on speaking terms with Caitlin again." Kara stated, cuddling closer to Barry and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I saw that and heard. That's good." Barry expressed. "Best first family Christmas."

"Best first family Christmas." Kara giggled.

"Merry Christmas, Zor El."

"Barry Christmas, Allen." Kara giggled. She felt Barry begin tickling her as he asked 'What'd you say, Kara?' "Stop it! Stop it!" She laughed and rolled off the couch.

* * *

 **I had forgotten about a painting in Kara's apartment until I watched an old episode of S1 Supergirl the other day.**

 **Up next; Kerry is starting to burn out.**


	29. Second Degree

**S** **econd Degree**

"Stupid machine! UGH!" Kara nearly kicked the copy machine out the window. "Freaking print for me!"

"Whoa, calm down Kara," Winn said as he passed by her with a Slurpee in his hands. "What's the matter?"

"This stupid machine isn't working for me!" She shouted.

 _"Kara, no yelling at my office."_

"Ugh!" Kara ripped her binder in half. "If I don't get these copied papers out of the stupid thing..."

"Okay, take it easy," Winn said as he opened the door of the copier. "Oh, here we go," He pulled out crumpled up paper. "It just jammed up again. Huh," He looked at the now cleared spot. "This is the same one Siobhan struggled with..."

"I don't care if Screamy McScreamy had trouble with this thing!" Kara yelled, pressing the copy button and waited for the thing to copy.

"Why are you so stressed?"

"Why? Why am I stressed?"

"Yeah, that would be a good start."

"I am working my ass off both as myself and _Supergirl_ ," She whispered the latter name. "I've got all these freaking aliens coming after me, half of which are pissed at Clark for his super work, and some just plain mean and after me because of who I am to them. Then, Cat is throwing a lot of work on me, more than usual. I would hope she'd ease down a tiny bit, but I can only guess that since it's been a year that the girls were born, Cat just forgot I had a freaking life outside of here. I have two toddlers at home who are running around, shooting out lasers and super breathing and knocking tables and couches over, causing plants to grow or die and hitting us with electricity or throwing things without touching them or turning invisible and we can't see her. They're screaming loudly almost all the time, they're always frigging hungry _and_ they still aren't potty trained which means we're dealing with diapers still. Oh and not to mention that besides work stuff, I never see you or James or Alex or Team Flash!" Kara stressed it all out in almost one, huge breathe. Her eyes wild with anger and craziness. "I haven't slept in almost a week. I'm about to become bald from all this."

Winn, taken back by her sudden anger that had built up, said to her in a soothing tone, "They're toddlers. I'm sure they don't even know what they're doing, let alone know what they're doing with their powers."

"I know that, Winn!" Kara shouted.

"Okay. And it's not like you never hung out with any friends since they were born. You've had days with us without the girls."

"Sometimes. Most of the time the girls were there."

"Kara, you're a mom now," Winn expressed with a smile. "It's going to happen at times. I personally like having them around. They're cute."

"You better not be using them for dates."

"I'm not. That was long ago, I promise." He said. "But it's going to happen."

"Yeah, I guess." Kara said, but the stress was still there.

"What else has you stressed?"

"I haven't hung out with Barry."

"Doesn't he live on this Earth with you guys and goes back—"

"No, not like the opposite of when I was pregnant with the girls, but I mean because of everything going on in my life and his life and our live; our life is just two ships passing through the foggy night."

"I... guess that is normal?"

"I just hate all this damn stress." Kara muttered.

* * *

Barry was under his desk trying to get at least a half hour of sleep before anything else could happen. That, unfortunately, didn't last too long as Barry heard his phone ring and Caitlin's number appeared. "Please tell me you just wanna talk and nothing bad."

 _"No, not really."_

"Who is it now?"

 _"A meta-human that can shape shift into any animal."_

"Another one? Don't we have that green kid in our National City?"

 _"This kid is orange."_

"Fine," Barry crawled out from under his desk. "I'll be there in a second."

* * *

A twenty minutes later Barry was back at STAR labs with the defeated orange shape shifting meta-human. Barry tossed the meta-human into one of the cells and ran back into the main room.

"Nice job dude," Cisco high-five Barry.

"Thanks." Barry said.

"You look beat," Caitlin pointed out. "Have you been sleeping good?"

"I think in the past, I don't know, week or two; I've slept a total of an hour."

"Really? Why only an hour?"

"Well Caitlin, I've got two toddlers at home who are running around, shooting out lasers and super breathing and knocking tables and couches over, causing plants to grow or die and hitting us with electricity or throwing things without touching them or turning invisible and we can't see her. They're screaming loudly almost all the time, they're always hungry _and_ they still aren't potty trained which means we're dealing with diapers still. I haven't had time to hang out with anyone. I haven't had time to hang out with Kara. Kara! The person I live with."

"You're lucky I'm letting you be a crabby person right now with that tone." Caitlin said with hands on her hips. "Don't talk to me like in that tone."

"Sorry," Barry apologized as he slid against a wall. "Could I sleep here for a couple of minutes before I go back to the police department?"

"Go for it." Cisco said.

Barry dozed off, but only lasting a total of three minutes before an alarm went off in the lab and informed that another meta-human was on the loose in the city. "Oh come on!" Barry shouted.

* * *

In the Danvers-Allen home Kara heated up a TV dinner and sat on the kitchen counter eating it. Barry zoomed in from the portal and collapsed on the couch.

"Hi Barry." Kara called from the kitchen.

"Hi." Barry mumbled, but knew she could hear him. "I'm tired."

"Want me to heat something?"

"No." He said.

Kara finished eating and walked into the living room, only to find Barry passed out. "Aw, I was hoping to talk to you." She muttered. She took a blanket from the chair and covered him with it before turning the lights off and went up to her room, passing out on the bed.

* * *

An hour later, someone woke up.

"(Barry) (Kara)! Can you get them!?"


	30. I No Know

**AN: Apologizes in advance if I made the twins a bit more talkative at their age (1) than toddlers usually are. I'm not around toddlers too often. Same with their language pronunciation on words.**

* * *

 **I No Know**

Nichole woke up in the early morning hours, while it was still a bit dark outside, and just hung in her crib as usual while her sister continued to sleep. But this morning was a bit different than usual mornings. The blonde hair girl rocked herself back and forth for fun until she banged against the crib part that slid up and down and it fell off. She didn't fall, gratefully, but was shocked to see that it had fallen. She stood up though and climbed down with her bunny in her arms. She toddled over to her sister and poked her.

"No."

"Sissy wakey."

The brunette turned only to see that it wasn't her mama or daddy, but instead her sister. "Sissy?"

"Wakey sissy."

"How out?"

"I no know. I rock and dat fall," She pointed to the crib part on the floor. "Wanna pay?"

"Yeah!" The brunette shouted. "How I out?"

"Rock this." She pointed to the door thing.

The brunette began rocking back and forth and after a couple of minutes of rocking she pushed against the part of the crib, knocking it down. "Wow work sissy!"

* * *

After one sister climbed onto the other sisters shoulders and opened the door, the two toddled out of the room and down the hallway to where the stairs were. Along the way they passed their mommy and daddy's room. Their door was opened still, but the two were still fast asleep in the bed. The girls came to the stairs and saw the gates.

"How down?" Nichole asked in a soft whisper.

"I no know," Allie answered. "Maybe lock." She stood on her tiptoes and tried to unlock the lock. "It stuck."

Nichole was staring the entire time at the lock her sister was playing with in hopes that it would come off. She began to eyeball it up and down; thus causing it to unlatch the second she looked up. "You do it?"

"No." Allie said. "I no touch it."

"How lock down?"

"I no know."

The two forgot their idea on how the thing became unlocked and began to slid down the stairs on their bottoms; one step at a time.

* * *

The two ran over to their playroom and began playing around. After a while of throwing a ball back and forth and dressing up their toy animals, the two went into the kitchen and looked up to the cookie jar.

"How up?" Nichole asked. "Cookie jar too tall for climbing."

""I no know. Oh! Use chair! Dahee use to chair to take someding off once."

The two walked over to a chair and both pushed it to the counter; finding it easy to push the heavy looking chair. The girls climbed the chair to the counter and took cookies. "Now what?" Nichole asked.

"I no know maybe tv?" Allie suggested.

"Yeah!"

Before either of them could finish their cookie or get off the counter, a light turned on and the toddler twins turned to the source. Their mother was the source.

"Hi mama!"Allie waved happily.

"Girls, what are you doing up?" Kara yawned. "It's three thirty in the morning."

"I woke up and got out crib and got Allie out crib and down here." Nichole answered.

Kara looked at them dumbfounded. "How did you get out?"

"I no know. I hit crib rocking."

 _"Kara, are the girls downstairs?"_

"Yeah," Kara said to Barry up the stairs. Turning back to the twins she said, "Okay, finish the cookie you are eating and come back to bed."

* * *

Kara carried the duo up the stairs and into their room. The twins had no idea how they were going to sleep if their beds were broken. But upon walking into the room they saw that their beds were no longer broken, but instead fixed.

"They boke." Allie explained. "We boke them."

"Well they looked fixed now," Kara smiled. She placed each girl back into her own bed. "Close your eyes and go back to sleep."

* * *

Kara laid back in her own bed after she got them both to sleep. "Thanks for fixing the cribs."

"No problem," Barry muttered, half awake and half asleep. "So... guess were gonna need those lead cribs."

"Yeah. I'll get them tomorrow after work." She said. After a few minutes of silence she said. "I can't go back to sleep and I have two more hours until I get up."

"Same." Barry said. He smirked and shifted himself over to Kara. "Are they asleep for good?"

"Yeah. I stayed at the door until I heard them in sleep." She replied. Instantly knowing what Barry was up too she smirked and said, "We gotta stay real quiet though." She kissed the tip of his nose.

"Not a problem." Barry muttered, locking lips with her.

The duo made out. Soon enough, while still under the covers, they had nothing on. While Barry bit down and sucked on her neck Kara, sitting up a tiny bit, rubbed the back of his hair gingerly. She moaned as quietly as she could, but Barry's body against her was driving her insane. She fluttered her eyes opened... spotting Allie standing at the end where the sitting bench rested. "Allie!"

 _Shit!_

"Hi." She said innocently. "Why dahee sleep on you?"

"Uh...daddy rolled over on me." Kara said. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ "Daddy's asleep."

"Oh."

"Why are you out of bed?"

"I rock back and forth and crib thing fell."

"Why were you rocking?"

"I no know." She said. "I sweep here?"

"Uh..."

"I pomis sweep if I sweep here, mama." She said. She made her pouty face, something she obviously inherited from Kara.

Kara sighed. Allie need to sleep of course, but how in this state with Barry? An idea came. "Did you go potty?"

"No."

"Go use the potty first and then you can sleep in here."

"Okay." The brunette smiled.

* * *

A few moments later she was out of the room. Both parents released a breathe of relief. "Damn it," Kara muttered. "That was too close."

"No kidding." Barry said.

The duo rapidly threw their pajamas back on in speed. A few minutes later their _two_ daughters toddled into the room. "Mama?"

"What honey?"

"Sissy bed boke too."

"You broke your bed too?" Barry questioned as he looked at the bunny holding toddler.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I no know."

"She use potty." Allie brought up. "Sissy sweep too?"

"Okay, that's fine." Kara said as she and Barry each picked up a girl. "Now to go to sleep."

* * *

Well this was an adventurous morning for the parents. Now they had to carefully think about how they were going to raise their powered girls.


	31. Minor Second Degree

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews so far! Plus in the last chapter :) I guess I did make the girls a little _too_ smart for age 1, so I'll try to tone it down for the next couple of chapters.**

 **Supergirl: I ship Karmel.  
Flash: I like Julian again. Still a bit strange, but I like him again! Ugh, five months from now (in the show) better not happen!**

* * *

 **Minor Second Degree**

"Barry?" A soft voice spoke. "Barry? Barry? Barry!"

"Ten!" Barry shouted as he sat up in shock. His eyes cleared up and he saw Iris looking at him. "What?"

"You fell asleep on your pie." Iris pointed out as she used a napkin to wipe the cream off. "For the third time."

"Sorry," Barry muttered as he used a second napkin and wiped the rest off. "I still haven't slept in a while. Between everything going on I don't think I'll ever sleep again."

"You'll get your sleep Aurora." Iris giggled as she sat across from him. "Plus don't you have vacation time coming up soon?"

"Yeah, Kara too around the same time, but then we still won't be sleeping."

"Why's that?"

"Toddlers."

"Why don't you guys go alone? I'm sure National City and Central City will be okay for one week. We've got Wally, they've got Hank and maybe Mon-El if he's willing to visit from Civic City and I'm sure out of everyone you both know there's bound to be someone who'll watch them for a week." She smiled brightly. "Or we'll all take turns."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea at least." Barry said. Truthfully he did like this idea, but he doubt that Kara would want to go on vacation anytime soon. Lately she's been addicted to working and staying home mostly. "Kara's just worried about the girls for different reasons."

"How so?"

"Nichole clings to Kara lately. She cries the second she's out of Kara's arms and from what Eliza told us, Nichole keeps crying for another two or three hours until she's out of her mood. She hides away from anyone that comes over and refuses to come out until the last person leaves."

"And the irony is that one power she has."

"Exactly." Barry chuckled. "Shy and Fireball." And Allie can wonder off at Joe's house and end up in Gotham City on Earth 232 one way or another. She talks to almost everyone and she throws a small attitude when she's mad."

"Like her dad?" Iris smirked.

"No, I'm not...I'm not that bad." Barry rebutted. "We joked that Nichole was the diva; nope, just curious and studies before doing anything. Pikachu is the diva." His phoned beeped and read the text. "Gotta go."

* * *

Kara was asleep at her own desk when she heard Cat call her into her office. Kara sat up and ran in, tripping over herself three times, before finally being able to stand up. "Yes Ms. Grant?"

"Order my usual lunch and have my dry cleaning sent to where Maya Brown gets her own dry cleaning done." Cat directed. "And don't sleep on the desk."

"Yes and sorry Ms. Grant."

Kara turned back to her desk and began ordering when she received a text from her foster mom asking how clam a crying Nichole and a screaming Allie. "N, Music. A, let her cry."

"Hey Kara did you ever realize the first letter of their names could be short for Not Available?" Winn asked.

"Nope, didn't catch my attention." She said in a bitter tone.

James walked up to his two friends desks and asked Winn, "Still on for Sunday night?"

"Bring it."

"Kara, still on for Sunday?"

Kara looked over and tried to think. What was Sunday? Game night? "You mean Tuesday?"

"Huh?"

"Tuesday's game night."

"No, Sunday dinner. Lucy is making a big meal for everyone, Team F included."

"Isn't that..." She thought and looked at her phone. No, she was wrong. "Oh, this Sunday."

"Still going to make it?"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll make it." Kara said.

"She said girls can come over."

"If I bring one it's just one." Kara mumbled. "Nichole rarely likes being around people."

"Uh oh, someone's anti social." Winn laughed. "Teenage toddler."

"She's _not_ antisocial...she's...careful."

"Okay," Winn laughed.


	32. Family Dinner

**Family Dinner.**

Kara walked through the front door of the house dropping the grocery bags from her arms onto the floor and hung her jacket up. "Barry?"

Eliza popped her head up from behind a chair. "He had to stay late."

"Oh okay." Kara said as she walked over to where Eliza was. She found her adoptive mother sitting on the floor with a pile of toys surrounding her and the toddlers. "Hello my girls!" Kara sat on the carpet floor. "What are you playing, honey?"

"Bocks." The brunette toddler answered as she stacked a second block on the first one.

"Those are great honey." Kara smiled. "What's about you Nichole?"

The blonde toddler looked up from her toy animal in one arm with a marker in her other hand and replied, "Daw"

"That's beautiful sweet girl."

* * *

Kara sat the girls in their high chairs and placed their plates in front. She sat in the middle of them poking at her food while she waited for Barry. The multiverse portal opened and Barry ran out of it. "Hi." He said.

"Hey." She said.

"Sorry, I was caught up with something involving some weird blood."

"It's fine," She said. "Want a plate?"

"Nah, I'm not that hungry." Barry said. "How was your day?"

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes. "Not exciting at all."

"Sounds like fun."

"It was frustrating." She whined. She began her rant about how uneventful her day was minus a couple of things that happened at CatCo that made her angry. "I'm just so sick of being an assistant sometimes."

"You'll get a promotion one day."

"You better get yours soon or else the future will once again not happen."

"What's that mean?"

"When you became Flash, you found that future paper that had Iris' name on it as Iris West-Allen, remember?" Kara reminded him.

"You know what's funny about that," Barry began. "It still credits her as Iris West-Allen. So unless she is married to another Allen in a couple of years, than I have no idea who in the world the Allen part is."

"Maybe she does end up with another Allen. I mean there are a ton of people with the last name Smith and not all of them are related. Maybe there's a common ancestor, but they're not directly related."

"Maybe." Barry sighed.

"Dahee! Dahee! Bocks!"

"Oh yeah? Can you show me later?"

"Cookies."

"No, no cookie. You had five already." Kara said.

"No." The toddler rebutted.

"Yes." Kara repeated.

"No."

"Yes, grandma told me."

"No."

"Nichole, what did you do today?" Barry looked at his other daughter.

"Daw." She said.

"That's nice," Barry said. "Can you show me later?"

"No."

"No?" He laughed. "Why not?"

"No."

"Alright then."

* * *

After settling the toddlers into bed, Barry and Kara rested on the couch in absolute boredom. "Now what?" Kara asked.

"I don't know."

Before either of them could say a thing Barry and Kara's phone rang. Caitlin and Alex were each on a phone, calling in for help. The parents looked at one another and sighed.

"Alien stealing souls." Kara admitted.

"Meta human stealing souls." Barry admitted.

"Ugh!" They both groaned.


	33. Volcanoes

**Volcanoes.**

"Damn it!" Barry shouted when he ran into the house when he saw the minor fire on the stove. He vortex the fire out, but his hands were on his head when he saw the wild mess. "What happened here!?"

The entire house was messed up. Things partially burned, everything all over the walls and floor, liquids spread on the ceiling and dripping down and a microwave that was sizzling.

Barry turned to the one year old toddlers who stood in a corner; confused and nervous. "Nichole, Allie...what happened?"

The two toddlers didn't respond; they just stared at him with facial expressions that expressed worry.

"Where's mommy?" Barry asked, assuming they would say something, but he heard Kara run in when she smelled something burning.

"Barry!" Kara ran in. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I thought you were here!"

"Me? No! I said I had a super problem I had to take care of! Didn't you hear me?"

"No, I had to run super fast to work and deal with someone!" Barry shouted. "I said I'd be gone for ten minutes."

"Barry, I was dealing with a creep who was holding a bank hostage with a torch gun! I said I'd be back in five minutes!"

"Oh my God just ten freaking minutes was all that I needed, Kara!" Barry shouted.

"Five minutes is five minutes less than what you needed, Barry!" Kara shouted. "I can't believe you left them home alone!"

"Me? I can't believe you left them home alone!"

"I said I needed _**FIVE**_ minutes!" Kara shouted. "Five freaking minutes!"

"Was it that important!?"

"Oh my Rao! Seriously Barry!?"

* * *

Whilst the two continued to bicker, the twins had run behind the couch. Nichole crying and Allie trying to comfort her, but sobbing herself.

It took the young parents to even noticed at their little ones had run away crying. They stopped instantly and listened closely to wonder where they were. The duo, still bitterly angry at one another, cooled down enough to walk over to the couch and sooth their girls. "Come here Nikki." Kara lifted up her second born daughter and cuddled her motherly. "Don't be sad."

"Yell." Allie muttered.

"We didn't mean to scare you both," Barry said as he rested her on his lap. "Mommy and I are just frustrated."

"We're just mad because neither of us knew the other parent wasn't home." Kara comforted, rubbing her own toddler's back. "But we're okay now."

"No more yelling." Barry told them. "We promise."

* * *

Since it was fairly close to nap time the parents placed the twins in their cribs for their naps and returned downstairs to the mess. "Rao, how could two one year olds cause this much of a wreck?" Kara questioned as she was still bewildered by the mess.

"No clue." Barry said as he looked back into the kitchen, where the mess was just as wild as the living room. "I'll take the kitchen."

"Okay."

The double speedsters cleaned up both rooms plus a few extra areas within seconds of starting. They both sat back on the couch afterwards and leaned on one another.

"Sorry for snapping." Kara whispered.

"Sorry for snapping too," Barry said. "I knew this would probably happen one day, but I didn't think it would happen when they were still toddlers. Probably by kindergarten."

"At least then they would have some control." Kara muttered as she took off her glasses and stared at them. Finally an idea emerged. "Lead!" She shouted.

"Lead?"

"Lead!" She said again. "If we could find a way to make them wear lead, then at least their Kryptonian powers won't be in use."

"What about the extras?"

"Maybe we can find a way. We've got team SuperFlash, right?"

"Sounds good."


	34. Testing Toddlers

**Testing Toddlers.**

While Alex was working with Winn to make stud earrings to keep the toddler's Kryptonian powers down, Team Flash was working on making something to keep their extra powers from not being used. Now of course that was easier said than done.

"Kiki!?" Barry called aloud. "Kiki? Where are you?"

"Interesting," H.R commented with his usual perky grin, "Now how is it that when most turn invisible their clothing doesn't unless it is specially made, but Nicolina can turn them invisible with her."

"Nichole." Kara corrected. "And yeah, we're going to try and figure out how to make sure she doesn't do that either."

"And Alessandra—"

"Allie." Kara corrected him again.

"Has powers that are both environmental related. Electrical and nature." H.R finished as one hand held a pot with a dead flower and his free hand poked the brunette's toddler tummy. She giggled and the now dead plant grew into a flower. "Captivating."

"Guys, the computer is tracking all things that are invisible in the building," Cisco said. "She's in the treadmill room."

* * *

Barry sped into the room and looked around. The invisible blonde turned visible when she saw him in the room. "Kiki, why are you in here?"

"No pinch."

"Who's gonna pinch you?"

Nichole imitated a needle going into her arm. "No pinch."

"You're not going to be hurt."

"Pointy."

"It won't hurt."

"Yes."

"No hurt." Barry said. "Promise. You can hold my hand." He held his hand out for her.

* * *

Back in the testing room while H.R and Iris were still playing around with Allie by watching her moods increase and decrease a plants living status, Caitlin was taking a sample of Nichole's blood. It did pinch a bit, causing the blonde to cry out. The brunette turned at the cry and in an instant she screamed in anger. Iris tried to tame the angry child. "It's okay honey," She went to rub her back, but was jolted with electricity "Ouch!"

The tiny tot shouted. Something happened when she shouted this time. Heat rays shot out of her eyes and sparks of electricity illuminate her body, but tiny bolts jolted out in every direction; hitting everyone and anything that it caught.

"Crap!"

"Ouch!"

"Damn it!"

"Yikes!"

"Oomph!"

"Allie!" Kara yelled as she pulled out an Oreo cookie package. She threw it at Iris, who caught it, "Stop it."

The tot cooled down but was still angry. "No pinch!"

"Wow!" H.R laughed. "That was a jolt of activity."

When it was Allie's turn to get tested, Nichole reacted almost in a similar way. But instead of anger, she was scared and screamed. Heat rays shot out of her eyes and she telekinetically lifted everyone and every object above the ground. Kara was able to clam her after trying to cross over to the side of the room Nichole was at by rubbing her back gingerly.

"Alright, I'm not ready to see them as angry teenage girls." Cisco said.


	35. Birthday Suspicions

**Please read A.N at the end of chapter.**

* * *

 **Birthday Suspicions**

"You'd think Barry would be on time for his own party." Caitlin said as she sat on the West's couch next to Wally.

"I said we'd all be here by four but he can arrived as late as five so he wouldn't feel too bad." Iris told them. "He's still got another hour an a half left before he's really late to his own party."

"What if he's caught on some spaceship? It can happen." Wally suggested. "It happened when those alien guys came to planet Earth to fight us as revenge for when that one guy back in the fifties did horrible tests on one of their own."

"So what happened in the last sixty years then?" Frankie asked. "Between the tests and them attacking Central City?"

"They never killed the alien guy. But somehow he escaped and got home to planet whatever and informed everyone what happened."

"I missed all the fun," Frankie sighed and sipped on her cold apple cider. "How long did this happen after Magenta?"

"About a month." Joe answered.

"Stupid Magenta."

A multiverse portal opened and in a line, waists holding waists, came Supergirl's Earth members; Kara, girls, Alex, James and Winn. "Sorry we're late!" Kara expressed.

 _"No worries. B.A isn't here yet,"_ H.R called from the kitchen. _"Who wants coffee flavored eggnog!?"_

Cisco released a hopeless breathe of air. "I knew it was a bad idea to let him have a taste of that stuff."

 _"San Francisco, I heard that!"_ H.R laughed joyfully from the other room.

"How did H.R manage to find eggnog in September?" James questioned.

"It's H.R." Joe laughed. "Do you guys have MacGyver?"

"Yeah."

"That's him."

"Where's Eliza?" Caitlin asked.

"Mom's friend is in the hospital with a broken leg so she wasn't able to make it." Alex responded.

* * *

Over in downtown Central City Barry had just finished kicking crimes ass for the day. He met up with Vika for about an hour and soon departed from her. He looked down at his watch and read the time _5:45._ "Shit." He muttered and ran off in Flash speed.

* * *

At the Allen house he found the room entirely darkened. "Iris?" He called out. Barry flipped the light switch and jumped in shock when everyone jumped out from behind their hiding spots.

"Happy birthday, Barry! (Dude!)" Everyone shouted.

"Wow, thanks you guys." Barry said as he stepped down the stairs to join everyone.

"You're late to your own party again." James laughed.

"He's going to be late fifteen minutes to his own wedding," Winn said.

* * *

About a half hour into the party Barry was upstairs feeding both babies their bottle dinners. "You both eat _a lot._ " He said as they both nearly finished. "And you both have another two bottles to go."

"One bottle for Allie." Kara said as she walked into the room.

"She's down to one?"

"Finally. Nichole's still on two bottles in one feeding." The young mother replied as she sat on the bed gently. "But you would of figured it out when Allie kept pushing the bottle away."

Barry chuckled then turned back to the girls. When both of them were done Barry placed both bottled to the ground. Before he picked up a second bottle, Kara picked up Nichole and began feeding her. "How long are you going to keep breastfeeding?" Barry asked as he began proceeding to burp Allie.

"Like this? I'll start weaning them close to their second birthday. But I'll keep pumping as long as I can." She said.

"Weirdo."

"So why were you so late? I mean I expected you to be late, but not this late."

"Didn't I say? I was busy working on something." He replied.

"Like what?"

"A project."

"What kind?"

"Oh, you know," Barry said before the toddler in his arms burped. "Dad projects."

Kara stared at him perplexed. "Dad projects? What's that?"

"They're like DIY's for Dads." He said. Thankfully, all this was planned said.

"Oh!" Kara smiled. "Like art projects or baking."

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh, cool! Can I join in?" She asked. "It sounds like fun."

"Uh..." Crap, Barry didn't think this. _I should of thought this! It's Kara; she likes to join in on fun activities._ "Well, they're dad things."

"Well that shouldn't count. What if Alex and Maggie wanted to tag along?"

"Who's pregnant?" Barry questioned.

"Neither, they just moved into a new apartment. But I mean in the future if these sort of dad only things happen. I'm sure they'll wanna join in."

Barry's mind raced. He tried to come up with every excuse in his mind that he could imagine that would work for this challenge. "Well it's just...dad stuff."

Okay. Now Kara was suspicious. " _Just_ dad stuff?"

"Yeah?"

"Where?"

"Where?"

"My own place."

"Own place?"

"Yeah, like...my own version of the Fortress of Solitude. Just for a hang out place."

"Isn't your lab at work your version of the fortress?"

"Sort of, but more lonely. Just like my own man cave."

Kara was still suspicious. But this was his birthday and she wasn't going to harass him any longer. Picking up her blonde and beginning to burp her Kara replied. "Okay I guess. But I'm having mommy time to myself."

"Alright then."

* * *

 **Hmmm, what is Barry up too?**

 **I feel like some of you might have lost interest so far in this. I know it hasn't been too much action, but the next chapter begins a little saga of chapters that lead to something incredible.**

* * *

 _ **~*~*~* Wild Family Thing ~*~*~*~**_

Summary: Things take a turn for a wild side when Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen take in a foster girl whose rebellious streak has followed her since she was five years old. Things take a turn for an even wilder ride when a gang of out-of-town meta humans strike up Central City. And who is this mysterious girl with long dark, wavy hair that is so interested in Cisco?


	36. An Unexpected Fight Part I

**An Unexpected Fight. Part I.**

Over in Metropolis, Kara was fighting one of her cousins usual villains. Clark and Lois had wanted to take a romantic trip to the Bahamas for a week; so while he was gone, Kara was using her Supergirl alias to protect the city (J'onn was protecting National City for the week). Kara had taken a week off from CatCo as well.

Sadly, because of Barry having to go to his Earth every day, there was nobody to watch the girls except for Eliza. Kara missed her little girls every day but she knew with each passing day that she was a day closer to seeing them again.

The villain, whose name Kara had forgotten already, threw tiny devises at her that blew up in seconds; the gray smoke blocked her view until she sucked the smoke in and blew it up into the air. She looked over to find that the villain was no longer around. "Where'd he go?" She asked as she used her super eyes to try and find him. He was no where in sight. "Damn it." She said. But her ears caught up a tiny voice cursing in pain and turned on her heels. "Found him." She giggled to herself.

* * *

After the heroic fight Kara was back in Clark's apartment, clad in pajamas, with her take-out Chinese from the previous night. She picked up her phone and called Eliza via face time. After a couple of minutes Eliza answered.

 _"Hi Kara"_ Eliza greeted. _"How's Metropolis?_

"It's a little fun over here, but I miss you all." Kara said with some sadness in her voice. "How are my babies?"

Eliza turned the camera and walked outside to where the two toddlers sat under a large umbrella on a blanket with toys surrounding them. They were both occupied with themselves and a toy they each had. Kara studied them for a moment and saw that the lead stud earrings and tiny bracelets on each of their wrists were keeping their powers down. Eliza sat on the blanket and spoke to the two. _"Girls, mommy's on the phone."_

"Hello little ones." Kara smiled. She saw that neither paid attention for a couple of minutes until they did. Once so, they had no clue that their mother was on that devise their grandma held. In other words; they took it and began moving it around to study it. Eliza took it back gently and held it at an angle for the trio. Kara saw her little face and Barry's little face on her screen. "Allie, Nikki. Hi little girls."

 _"Mama?"_

"Hi Allie."

 _"Mama?"_

"Seeing them in person is better." Kara announced. "I'll be home soon, girls. I love you."

 _"Tell us about the city when you're back tomorrow night."_

"Tomorrow night? Has it been a week already?"

 _"Sure has. I know, it seems like you just left yesterday."_ Eliza sighed happily. _"Hey, are you guys still coming to the Valentine's Day dinner I'm going to have next week?"_

"Uh, sure, wouldn't miss it. Barry has something planned for the two of us later. Probably frozen yogurt because that's how _all_ dates end with him usually." Kara laughed lightly. "Kiss my girls for me. Love you."

 _"I will. Love you too, Kara."_

Kara hung up the phone and tossed it next to her. She laid on her elbow and thought. Has it really been a week? She was sure she's been here for two days now; today being day three, not seven. What's up with her? She usually was good at keeping track! Okay, sort of good at keeping track. But going home to her family was surely something she _would_ remember. Even if that one type of Kryptonite that the D.E.O made two years ago would make her forget who she was all together, there's still some part of her that would remember that _her children_ are home waiting for her.

Plus, something else caught her attention. Something more personal. It wasn't until she went into a certain room and ended up finding something that would spark her interest in wonder.

* * *

 **Next Day; Night.**

"Sleep honey, go to sleep." Barry said as he laid the toddler in her crib. "Go sleepy like your sister." He cooed. He rubbed her tummy gingerly, prompting the toddler go fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

Barry walked down the stairs to find Kara sitting on the couch. "Hey, your back!"

"Hi!" Kara shouted as she jumped up and ran over to him. Embracing him into a firm hug she said, "I would of came up stairs but I thought since you were just getting them to sleep, it'd be better to surprise them in the morning."

"Thank you. Just getting Nichole to sleep was the trouble. Allie was out in a light bulb. How was Metropolis?" He questioned as Barry sat on the couch.

Kara sat on his lap with her legs rested along the couch and arms wrapped around him. "It was fun. I missed everyone here though."

"Don't leave us again please. It took me two hours to calm Nichole down when she realized you really weren't coming back from around the corner. I think Allie could care less." Barry chuckled.

"Oh great." The blonde laughed. "I feel better knowing one kid misses me."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Barry studied her face; she was a bit pale in the face, but had this sort of glow to it when she smiled. She appeared fatigue under her eyes too but he felt energy vibe from her. "I don't know, you seems a little different."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean I sort of noticed before you left but I thought I was just being crazy. Now that your back though those wild ideas are back."

"What wild, crazy ideas?"

"That you might be pregnant again." He laughed. "Not too mention that you've eaten a few weird things lately, weirder than usual, and within the last ten weeks you've been on a high sex drive."

"You kept track?"

"After the first two weeks of non-stop sex every night I did." He answered. Hearing himself out loud now, he found himself creepy. "Oh wow. That is weird."

"You're an unearthly person in general, Barry Allen." Kara smirked.

"Says the alien." Barry kissed her cheek. "Glad your back."

"I'm glad we're back too." Kara said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Barry rested his head on to of hers with a smile. His eyes shot open a moment later. _We're back?_ "Kara? You said ' we're ' back as in there is two people."

"Sort of." She said. "More like an alien and, in Cisco's words, a meta-alien"

"Huh?"

"Crazy man is right," Kara sat up and smiled brightly at him. "I'm pregnant again."

Barry sat up straight on the couch with a wild expression on his face. "No way, seriously?"

"Yeah!" Kara laughed. "I took a few tests Lois had leftover and they all came out positive."

"Holy crap, this is awesome!" Barry hugged her firmly. "Another kid in the house."

"Three under three." The new mother to be pointed out. "It's going to be a zoo in here."


	37. An Unexpected Fight Part II

**An Unexpected Fight. Part II.**

The next two weeks were a little different for Kara than her first pregnancy.

Last time she almost couldn't stop eating half the time whereas now she wasn't as hungry as before. _Maybe because I had twins which meant I was eating for the extra stomach?_ She also wasn't showing as much as she though she would at four months but then she remembered her mother's words about some Kryptonian women not showing when they were pregnant. Her chest began producing some milk, but not as much since she still had some from her first pregnancy. _They're never going back to normal._ With her first pregnancy she didn't throw up as much either, maybe ten times max in the total nine months, but this time around it seemed as if when Baby Allen knew that he or she was going to be born from the expecting parents; Baby Allen decided to play around.

Barry felt the bed shift rapidly and feet running to the West's bathroom, soon hearing someone vomiting in the bathroom. He sat up and tip toed out of the room to not wake the sleeping toddlers in a shared crib opposite of Barry's childhood bed. He walked out to the hallway, turned to the bathroom, and walked into the opened door. As Kara continued to barf into the toilet bowl Barry leaned over her. He pulled the back of her hair and held it up to keep it dry from the vomit, using his free hand to rub her back in small circles.

After a couple of moments Kara's barfing ended. A second later a large cup of ice cold water was in her view, freshly made. "Thanks." She said in a hoarse voice and sniffed to inhale fresh air.

"I bet you didn't expect this much morning sickness."

"No," The blonde whined to her boyfriend. She gulped down the water and turned to the father of almost three. "Ms. Grant told me the first time around with the girls, that with her son Carter she was throwing up the entire nine months. I don't want Baby Allen to do the same."

"You didn't throw up too much with the girls. Maybe he'll follow."

"Oh, now you want a boy?" Kara smirked.

"Yep." Barry brushed back a piece of her hair. "I've got a name picked out already. Ready? Bart Allen!"

Kara rolled her eyes at the name. "Bart Allen? Why Bart Allen?"

Barry shrugged. "I dunno. I like the sound of it. What'd you have planned?"

"Fred Allen."

"Hey," Barry smiled. "Alien Allen!"

* * *

Barry went back to sleep, but Kara's natural wake up time was around the same time she had thrown up. Kara had checked on the girls quickly and saw that Nichole was wide awake with arms up to be lifted.

Kara carried the one year old down the stairs with her; unfortunately by the final step Kara ran in speed, dropping Nichole onto a sleeping Joe's lap, and gagged into the kitchen sink.

The second she dropped the invisible blonde on Joe's lap, Joe woke up in a sudden and a bit confused. "Huh?" He blinked several times before feeling something slipping from his lap to the ground. Finding where the hand marks held onto his jeans, creating the crease, Joe figured where Nichole's arms were and held her. "Got ya." He laughed. "How did you get out of the—" Before he could finish, he began to hear Kara puking louder. "Never mind."

Kara splashed cold water into her mouth, rinsed it around in her mouth, then spat it back into the running sink that drained the vomit.

"You okay?" Joe asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Probably would of woken up anyways," He said. "You two were out late last night."

"The first two hours were fine until we each were called for hero help, then when we reunited a half hour later we teamed up to fight this meta human that used mind control on animals that was trying to take down the vice president's daughter-in-law that he dated in high school." Kara explained. "That took forever because the giant elephants kept blowing us away. Even me."

"Hmm, sounds like daddy Tarzan and mommy Jane had fun last night, Nicks." Joe amusingly said to the toddler. "Just don't stress yourself."

"I'm trying not too. But at least these two aren't too much of a handful anymore. Just one sassy girl and one silly girl." Kara tickled Nichole's bare foot. "Hungry, sweet girl?" The blonde giggled and moved everything around in the room. Not too much, but just a few. "Okay."

"Just don't stress out. Not good for an expecting mother." Joe smirked. Kara's eyes grew a little wide and before she could utter a single sound; Joe said, "Kara, do you think I became both a parent and a detective that's dealt with lots of pregnant woman before, _yesterday?"_

"Well we were going to tell everyone next week during game night at Cisco's apartment." She smiled sheepishly. "We had this whole thing planned about using that picture drawing dictionary game to tell everyone. Draw a berry, a car with the special a symbol next to it then draw a slice of cheese, half of an ink bottle and a baby bottle."

"Barry and Kara, cheese half ink baby. Sounds uncanny."


	38. An Unexpected Fight III

**An Unexpected Fight. III.**

 _(Time jump, 2 months later, Kara's three months along)._

"Barry?" Kara was lounging on the couch resting and watching her two girls play on the ground with their toys.

Barry turned the corner of the stairs and stared at the blonde. "Yeah?"

Pointing to her bare feet, Kara asked him almost sweetly, "Can you rub my feet?"

Barry chuckled. "Sure." He positioned himself at the end of the couch with Kara's feet on his lap and began rubbing them. "For someone nicknamed Girl of Steel, you feel some pain in your feet."

"We both know I'm not entirely made of steel. But I wish I was." She groaned. "I'm so _bored!_ "

"I know, but it's better for you."

Last week Kara was crime fighting a new alien from Neptune who was a bit stronger than her own strength. The fight lasted well until he blew a mega punch to the area above Kara's abdomen and below her chest. Although Kara was able to use her heat ray and drought him of his powers, Kara felt incredibly sickening and felt large pains in her abdomen. She returned to the D.E.O and was tested on by three of the medical doctors. She was fine, but she had to slow down on her pregnancy...possibly having to go on bed rest until she gave birth.

 _"Your kidding me right?"_

 _"Just for safety. We're waiting until your four months along and see how you are at that point."_

Barry's heard her complain the most out of everyone in their lives. He got it. He knows how much it hates Kara for not being able to do much right now. She still had her assistant job at CatCo, she still was able to hold her one year old girls from time to time. So not real bed rest, just partial bed rest. But to Kara it was complete bed rest.

"I know it's for my own safety and baby's safety." She said. "But I'm so damn bored."

"Want me to ask Alex if she can give you that power take away thing?"

"Rao no!" She exclaimed. "I almost lost my ability to frigging fly because of that thing, let alone any of my powers. "

"Then it's goo. Just another month to go."

"Ugh." Kara said. "I really, really, really hate all this."

* * *

Hours later after putting the girls down for their nap Kara was back on the couch resting her feet on the coffee table. "You better appreciate all of this, little one." She said to her rounded belly. "Mommy loves you but she wants to go back to saving people in the city." She rested back on the couch and relaxed.

She almost dozed off when she heard glass breaking from across the street and to the left of the house. She x-rayed the house and saw someone inside. "Rachael and Keven aren't home..." Kara thought for a few moments.

"Well...they're asleep and it's right across the street." She smiled. "What bad could this do?"


	39. An Unexpected Fight IV

**Writing this just as I'm watching the new episode. Oh dear, Mon-El does not like the suspicious going on. I can agree on that.**

* * *

The pounding sensation in Kara's head was almost unbearable for her. _Pound. Pound. Pound. Pound._ She felt her face cringe as the pounding grew louder than a million drums beating at once during a concert; almost wanting to throw herself out the window to get rid of the sound.

Kara stirred a little bit before opening her eyes. It was blurry in the room but after a couple of moments Kara found herself inside of the DEO medical department on one of the beds. She was hooked up to a couple of wires with her heart monitor beeping at a specific pattern and a wire connected to her nose to let her breathe. "Rao." She muttered as she rubbed her forehead. Then in a wave of shock Kara remembered Rachael and Kevin's home invasion and her own home with toddlers.

Kara forced herself off the bed quickly, pulling the wires off of her body and pulled the nose breathing wire out of her nose. The alarm went off but Kara wasn't paying attention it at all.

Alex was on her way to check on her sister when the alarm went off, thus causing Alex to run to the room and just bump into Kara in time. "Hey, hey, hey, Kara."

"Alex," Kara tried to fight her off gingerly. "I need to go home."

"Kara, you need to just hang back for a little bit while we check up on you."

"But Alex I went to fight some intruders and the girls are home alone and I—"

"The girls are fine." Alex asserted. "They're safe. They're on Barry's earth in S.T.A.R Labs child room."

"The what?"

"It's like a playroom that doctors have to keep kids inside and just play or whatever while being studied. H.R and Caitlin's idea."

"Okay...that's fine," Kara said. "But I have to check on Kevin and—"

"The house is fine. You know that Neptune alien you fought a while back? His friends." The short haired brunette explained. "Just trying to steal cash and they saw that the house was the only one unoccupied."

"Okay so I got my ass kicked but I fought it off. It's not like it's happened before. I did it with the first alien guy."

"I know, but this time it was different." Alex told her. Her face became a bit upset, Kara noticed, but Alex attempted to take it slow with Kara.

"I know. Last time was one, this time was two."

"But the outcome has become different."

Kara felt uneasy in her stomach. "What? What's different?"

* * *

A few hours passed and the blue portal thing that lead between Barry's Earth and Kara's opened, with Barry running out into the open floor of the DEO main room, papers flying off the tables but the expert agents catching them like they had done this times before (which they had).

"Hey Alex," Barry said a bit winded. "How's Kara?"

"She's doing okay," Alex answered. "She's in the MedAid room coping."

"What exactly happened? I just heard from Cisco from Winn that Kara faced Neptune times two?"

"Yeah." Alex said, grasping his wrist and taking him out of the main room. She followed to another room that was unoccupied and far from everyone. "Remember the Neptune alien? These were his buddies. She heard them break into a house near yours and went over to fight them."

"Neptune Alien dude was like a merman but with a fish head, no shark head."

"Disguised as humans." Alex explained. "She brought them down but her physical outcomes are different than the last time."

"Well yeah she fought one last time. Now it was two." Barry stated. "But she's okay? Right? She's doing okay?"

Alex nodded. "She's coping."

* * *

What felt like hours to Barry was thirty minutes. He didn't want to leave the room and face reality but he had to check on Kara. He went into the MedAid room, but it was empty. He checked several other of the MedAid rooms, then other rooms in the DEO, but she wasn't in the DEO at all. He had an idea where she was.

Barry ran to the house.

Nope. Empty.

Barry thought for another moment before figuring out where she was.

* * *

Kara laid on the couch in the messy, empty room that still had the desks and other items from when she, James and Winn used this as their base. Now with the DEO being closer in town she rarely ever had to come here. Plus lately Winn's been hanging out at the DEO more and decoding things. She kept the blanket covered on her and just did nothing. She's cried out everything inside of her; yet still a lot to cry about. She didn't want to leave the room and face reality. This safe bubble she was in was perfect for her.

Kara heard the door opened but she already knew who it was. The pattern of walking, not running, footsteps and the obvious of knowing he'd have to come find her eventually. So soon was a surprised because she figured that he would take a while to find her here. But he was here.

Barry walked into the room after opening it. He found her on the couch with a blanket covering her and appearing exhausted. "Kara?" He spoke up.

Kara didn't move. She didn't want to face him; she was too afraid to see his face and face reality.

Barry shifted himself to the couch in a bit of a daze. He sat where her bare feet laid. He gazed at the blonde girl who just gazed at an empty wall ahead of her. "Hey," He said softly. He rested his hand at the back leg of her black pants and rubbed a small circle around the center part. "I'm here."

From the edge corner of her blue eyes Kara saw her flannel wearing boyfriend, but she still couldn't face him.

"Do you need anything?"

Kara found herself shaking her head.

"Want me to just sit here?"

She nodded.

"Okay." Barry said and kicked his shoes off. "I'll just sit here."

The two of them just stayed there in their positions; Kara laying down and gazing at the wall and Barry sitting at her feet gazing at her. Neither of them wanted to face the real world yet, just linger in the earlier hours of the day for a while longer.

"Girls okay?" Kara managed to say after some time.

"Hmmm. They're with Joe at home."

"Joe's home?"

"Ours." Barry explained. "His place has gotten a bit messy from Wally, Jesse and H.R hanging out there for the past week. Plus he wanted them to sleep in their own house instead of being forced to share a bed."

"OK." She said.

Kara waited a bit longer before sitting up at a slow pace. She didn't feel good but she knew she had to face Barry soon and knew that he wanted to face her too. She used the sleeve of her shirt and wiped off a few tears and then twisted her head to face the brunet father of two.

His face was broken. Red spots in his eyes from sobbing, tear stains on his face. He looked like a horrible automotive wreck. Hurt.

That was all it took for Kara to burst out into tears. "Barry!" She sobbed. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry too." He said as more tears fell from his own face, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry."

Now hysterically sobbing Kara said, "I didn't mean too. I didn't...I would of if I known...(sobs harder) I'm so sorry! I screwed up!"

"I know, I know you didn't expect this; none of us would have guessed." Barry choked out as he rocked her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She cried.


	40. Baths and Ideas

**Who's excited for the Duets episide?**

 **I AM :D**

* * *

 **_Two Weeks . . . . ._**

Thank Rao that Mon-El had dropped into National City from Chicago to help out while Kara rested. Clark even came by twice while Mon-El went back to Chicago to save National City while Kara rested.

She rarely left her bedroom. She just laid in best most of the days not moving. She altered between sleeping and crying in the bed. She rarely spoken to anyone close to her, minus Eliza. Eliza was the only one she's allowed in the room. They didn't talk while she was in the room; Kara just laid on Eliza's lap and let her adoptive mother brush her hair gingerly.

Barry did the best he could to help Kara feel...almost better. He knew she wouldn't get better. He wouldn't get better. Nobody would get better; Team Flash or Team Supergirl. His only saving grace was that the twins were too young to know what was happening with their family.

Barry would lay next to Kara whenever he could and just hold her. Whether she was awake, sleeping or crying. He hoped that she could leave the bed soon to get fresh air. He's attempted to get out of the bed to bring her outside but the girl of steel would hold onto something and prevent him from pulling her anymore without breaking the object she was holding.

The closest he's gotten to getting her out of the bed completely without going outside was a week after their loss when he carried her into the bathroom with the bath he just drew, helped her in, let her rest there for a while to rest (she ended up washing herself while she was in there) and then bring her back into the room with fresh pajamas.

He did this at least once a week for the past two weeks, and counting.

* * *

 ** _T_** ** _hree Weeks . . . . ._**

A full month and a week after their loss and Kara hadn't left the house. She just started to leave the room the other day, a joyful day for her little girls to see their mother for the first time in a long time, but she didn't leave the house. She dreaded the day when she had to go back to CatCo in two weeks, she wished it was longer. But she knew the longest work return was going back to Supergirl. She didn't feel comfortable going back into her suit yet. Or ever, sometimes.

Barry was out of the house and the twins were sleeping in Kara and Barry's best for their afternoon nap. Kara took the time to sit in the tub and think deeply.

She sat in the warm bubble filled tub thinking about everything. How? How could she screw up? How could her body do this to her? She's fought villains before, hell she's fought villains while pregnant with _twin_ before, and this is the result? Kara sat with her legs up to her chest and resting her head against her arms looking over at the rubber duck toy that sat on the sink. She stared at the duck toy and spoke to it as it were a real duck, or person, that was listening to her.

"Why?" She asked. "Why? Why did baby have to go? Baby shouldn't be gone just because I messed up. _I_ am the one made the decision. _I_ am the one who decided to go fight that bad guys when _I_ knew I was on bed rest and had another freaking few weeks to go." Her voice cracked and she felt the tears falling. She looked up to the sky and spoke in a shaky voice. "Rao...God...Why did you do this? Huh?" She began to sob. "Why did you do this to us? To Barry? Why couldn't you have just forced me into a very early labor, giving birth very early but make sure baby lived, and then just not let me? Barry can get over me dying but he can _never_ let go of losing his baby. Our baby. Oh Rao! Barry probably hates me for doing this." She sobbed hard. Then a odd memory came back from the back of her head. "Oh Rao, how is it that when I fought with twins that one time and I bled, you still kept them inside me and kept us all alive...yet this one time you decide to take our baby? Huh?"

Kara cried harder. As time passed her crying softened down. Eventually she buried her face into her chest and holding herself. She almost fell asleep in that position when she heard little footsteps enter the bathroom. Kara gently looked over and found her dark haired toddler looking at her.

"Mama." She said. "Mama."

"H honey," Kara said with a weak voice and faint smile. She saw Allie try to climb into the tub herself, erupting a small laugh from Kara. "Silly girl. Wanna sit in here with me?" Kara reached over the tub and took off Ally's shirt, pants and diaper and helped the toddler into the tub with her. "Is the water warm, baby girl?" She gently placed the year old toddler into the water and waited for some response. The toddlers feet entered the water and nothing happened, so Kara placed her in fully on her bottom. The blonde mother used the plastic wash cup, scooped up soapless water, and soaked her brunette daughter's head. "You like that, baby?" She asked as the toddler clapped. "Oh good." Kara laughed.

No more than five minutes later just as Kara watched her daughter splash around the water, her other daughter walked into the bathroom. "Come to join the party, sweet girl?" Kara asked.

* * *

Barry returned home a bit later. When he saw no one downstairs he walked up the stairs and followed the sound of water splashing into the bathroom. With the door already wide open Barry walked into the scenery. Kara sitting on the floor next to the tub wearing pajama shorts and a t-shirt and her wet hair brushed back, with the twins still inside the tub splashing around. "Water babies." He laughed.

Kara turned and saw her boyfriend and smiled. "Oh hey." She laughed. "Yeah. They joined me a while ago but I had to get out before I turned into a raisin."

"But I like raisins."

"Well jump in after them and sit around for a while." Kara laughed as Barry sat next to her. "How was your day?"

"Fine," He said and kissed her cheek. "Yours?"

"Okay."

"Cool. I ran another ten miles."

"Geeze. You better be careful or else you'll turn old in two seconds."

"Wally still faster than me somehow. He'll age before me."

"Did you ever take into consideration that because Wally is a few years younger than you, he'll just always be faster than you?"

"No." He laughed. "But we're both fast just as fast as one another sometimes. Cisco and HR said that one of these days we'll both run so fast we can change time...oh wait, I've done that already."

"Yeah and thank _Rao_ you found the Golden Loop." Kara smiled. "Everything before you created Flashpoint came back. Baby Sarah, Dante and somehow Stien's daughter is still here?"

"That is the only thing that confuses me." Barry admitted. "Everything is the same but she's still around."

Kara turned to the toddler who hasn't noticed that Barry walked into the bathroom. "Nikki, Ally," She called out. The toddlers turn to Kara. Kara said, "Daddy's home."

Barry scooted over closer to them as the two reached over to hug him. Barry picked them both up at the same time and hugged them, letting himself get soaked in the bubbles. "Hi girls."

"Daddy."

"Yes Kiki?"

"Bubble." The tiny blonde poked one of the bubble soaps on Barry's shirt. "Bubble."

"I like bubbles."

"Dahee."

"Yes Ally?"

"Bubble." The tiny brunette used her bubble covered and and pressed it against Barry's cheek. "Bubble."

"Thank you."

Kara laughed at the trio. She felt her heart break again, though, knowing that there would be a third baby to join in on the fun if it wasn't for her.

* * *

Later that night Kara was still up. She stared at the ceiling thinking. Her ideas...running.

She smiled. An idea emerged.


	41. Effect

**I'm so sorry for another long update. I've been a bit side tracked. Plus, I want to get through the next couple of chapters and just get to the major time jump to the twins first day of school.**

* * *

Kara had used S.T.A.R Labs running room for the past couple of weeks. Though she was testing her flight speed and not running speed. She was experimenting how fast her speed would take her. She gave it all the energy she had plus more to get to her goal.

So far, no luck.

She stopped flying when she felt her energy begin to lower. She exited the room and looked over to H.R with a tablet in his hand. "So? How did I do?"

"Same as the past three days, K.D." He answered. "You'll get to...what number again?"

"Faster than what Barry is right now. By one mile more at least."

"Ah, okay!" H.R smiled. "Ultimate race between the fastest man alive and faster woman alive."

Kara blushed and said, "Definitely a race."

"What is this for again?" H.R asked her. Kara had asked him to help train her for what she wanted to do. She knew he wouldn't ask any specific questions after asking why she wanted to increase her speed. H.R had been following that route but now he was just a bit more curious than before. "I _know_ that it's more than just wanting to be faster than your husband."

"Boyfriend."

"You two live together, been going out for like four or five years now, have the most beautiful babies I've seen between Earths 1, 19 and 38. You guys are practically married now."

Kara smiled at his compliment. She then proceeded to say, "Nothing. I just want to be faster than him. That's all."

"Uh huh, sure." H.R's tone laughed, not believing a word she meant.

"I'm serious."

"On your girls hearts?"

"Yes."

"Not buying it." He teased her. "Come on, tell me. I won't tell anybody. Not even BA."

Kara thought about it for a moment. Could she trust him? Well it was probably fine if _one_ person knew and might as well be the nonjudgmental H.R Wells. Brightly grinning she replied, "I'm going back to change time!"

H.R's grin turned upside down and his eyes widen a bit in shock. "Back in time?"

"Yeah."

"Are you _out_ of your mind?"

Okay, maybe he did have an opinion. "No, I'm serious. I'm going back to change one thing and that's that."

"Kara," Oh boy. He said her first name, not KD, it's serious. "That's not the greatest idea."

"Oh come on. It's not too bad."

"Kara, what _are_ you going to change?"

"I'm going back in time to tell myself to not get into that fight with those aliens," She explained. "If I in the past don't fight, than me right now will be pregnant with the baby I was pregnant with and lost."

H.R nodded slowly. He understood why she was doing this, but he knew that she was just very, very hurt from this traumatic event in her and Barry's relationship. Nothing would help heal the broken space in their family. She was not thinking straight completely, just curving the sky and avoiding the dark clouds. Trying to think of anything to respond with he said, "I was looking for things at a store the other day and came across this poster thing nailed onto a post wall."

Kara shrugged. "Okay?"

"It was one of those...like AA meetings, but not AA." He tried to think of what the poster said. "Its a support group." He said.

Kara made a face. "What _kind_ of support?"

"Couples who miscarried."

Kara held a single hand up at him and said, "Nope. I'm not taking a psycho class. I'm fine."

"You're trying to go back in time. BA's done that so much and yeah, he was able to fix it, but I'm not sure you should do this."

Kara's eyes blew up in size and said, "Oh...so I shouldn't go back and stop my _pregnant_ self from going into that fight, so that now today I would still be pregnant with our child?"

"Uh..." HR was a bit lost at words. "No?"

Kara sighed. "HR I know that what I'm doing isn't allowed. In fact if anyone found out about this I would be put in some sort of detention thing and held there until I was mental enough to not do this. Hell, I'm sure Harry and Clark would kick my ass back to Krypton."

"Krypton isn't there anymore."

"Exactly." She said. "Please? Don't tell anyone a single person about this. Please?"

HR sighed and said in a whiny voice whilst holding up his hand. "I promise."

A few hours later Kara was at home feeding the girls while looking over notes for Cat for an upcoming meeting she was having with the president of a upcoming social media group. Thankfully the notes were easy, planned well, organized and the girls were actually eating their food without causing trouble.

Barry came running in, something not surprising since Kara knew he was still doing his dad project (whatever it was; she had given up on figuring it out at this point) and Kara could tell something was up. "Hi Barry."

"Hi." He said quickly but a tiny tone in his voice hinted that something was bothering him. "What's new?"

"Cat's meeting is this Friday so I'm going over some notes for her. Winn's been hanging out at the DEO a bit more helping Alex with a few things. Allie hasn't killed any plants, Nichole didn't levitate anything. They're both still doing that sneeze freeze thing and sometimes the heat rays shoot out when they sneeze as well. But other than that really nothing much." She said as she finished feeding the last twin. "You?"

"Stuff." He said.

"Like that?"

"One meta human that turns into a mutant fish and shoots slime from his hands and a university student who was thought to have died drunk driving but the evidenced showed that he was murdered before even stepping foot inside the car. Mud prints inside the car don't match his sneakers."

"I swear you can go work for Benson and Stabler."

"He's not on anymore."

"Oh, right." She said.

"So was that it for the day?"

"Uh huh."

"Cool."

* * *

After settling the twins into bed for the night Kara and Barry decided to go to bed as well. Kara was calculating the numbers in her head for the amount of miles she had to reach to achieve her goal. Not noticing Barry behind her as she brushed her teeth, Barry stood there and gazed at her.

"Kara?"

"Hmm?" She turned to him. "Yeah?" She asked with a full mouth of tooth paste.

"I'm going to just be blunt and open about this," Barry announced. "I know you're trying to go back in time."

"What?"

"I know you are trying to go back in time to stop yourself from getting into that fight."

"No."

"Yes. HR told me."

 _Son of a bitch._ Kara thought. "Fine. So what?"

"You know all the crap I did to everyone when _I_ did that?" Barry asked her.

"Rao Barry! It can't be bad if I go back to save _our_ baby!" Kara shouted. She spat out her toothpaste and rinsed quickly. "Barry, listen to me—"

"Kara, I get it. I'm on the edge of running back myself to stop you but then I start thinking about when I went back to save my mom. My mom survived but so much happened to everyone else."

"But what harm can saving a pregnant woman cause?" She asked. She felt her anger rising but she had to stay calm. "Barry!"

"I can't stop you from doing that Kara, but I'm just saying it's not _the best_ thing to do."

"But just think! We'll have a little newborn baby with our girls, who are turning two this July." She smiled. "I had a deep feeling that the baby was a little boy. So we'll have a little boy at the end of the year with our girls."

"Whatever Kara. Just think about it a lot more." He said. "A lot more. And think of every single person involved. _Everyone._ " Barry turned away from the bathroom after that.

Kara stood there with crossed arms, a crossed face and a bitter mind.


	42. Still Upset

Kara wasn't able to sleep all last night after her bathroom discussion with Barry. She had stayed up thinking about it all. She knew she would be careful about her decision and she knew that Barry was right about changing one thing in the past that would alter their future, but... it's her baby. Their baby. Their little one who is suppose to be growing inside of her right now.

Kara thought most of the time at work too. She sat at her desk tapping her pencil against her keyboard gazing between a photo on her desk; her, Barry and the twins on their first birthday last year. She wanted that again. A first birthday. She knew she would with future babies, but she wanted another first birthday _next_ year.

* * *

Kara's work ended early and, to her surprise, Supergirl was not needed today either (Thank Rao!) so Kara picked up the girls from Eliza's house and went straight home for the evening.

With the sun still up for another hour Kara brought the girls out to the swing set she and Barry had set up and sat them in the swing seats. She pushed them gently on the swing and enjoyed the laughter they given her. Two laughs, not three as she was hoping to have at the end of the year and some of next year.

* * *

She took the girls inside and settled them inside of the playroom while she made dinner for the four of them. Nothing fancy, just rice and veggies, but Kara's mind wondered deeply as she set up the table. Four plates; two toddler size and two adult sized. Two adult glasses, two sippy cups. Silverware for herself and Barry, nothing for the finger eating children. They always kept the two extra chairs in place for any guest that ate over. She imagined one of them gone in place of a third high chair with a child plate for a third finger eating baby.

"That'll be filled soon." She said a few moments later. A portal opened and Barry ran in just before knocking into the table. "Hey, I thought you were out for another hour."

"Wally wanted the night shift." He answered. He pecked her cheek and asked, "How was your day?"

"Boring." She answered. "No hero work, so far at least, so I got the girls from Eliza's and came back here."

"Alright. Where are they?" He asked. Kara pointed in the direction of the playroom. Barry smiled and was there in the room a split second later. Kara stopped chopping the moment he had asked where the girls were. She heard her girls laugh joyfully with Barry.

* * *

She peered into the room about ten minutes later to tell Barry that dinner was ready. She looked into the room and saw her family. Barry sat on the floor tickling both girls on their tummies and the three of them laughing. She smiled, but then thought of baby three, and frowned.

She ended up going to bed early that night. She actually managed to get to sleep.

* * *

Barry settled the twins into their cribs for bed a while after Kara went to bed and waited for them both to fall asleep. As he leaned over each crib, switching every couple of minutes, he couldn't help but to wonder into the back of his head.

 _I get that Kara wants to go back and save our baby, but the time line is going to alter if she does. This decision was planned from the beginning, we've got to accept that. I'm still bitching about going back in time and changing the time line. Sure, I was able to fix it...but that's one in a zillion chances. Hopefully she thinks about this more before she tried to do it for real._

He smiled down at both babies who were finally in deep sleep enough for Barry to leave the room. He exited the room and followed into his and Kara's room.

* * *

His blonde girlfriend was still asleep in the bed. It wasn't until Barry walked over and pulled the covers over her that he noticed the tears stain on her cheeks from her puffy eyes. Recent too. "Kara?" He whispered.

Kara's eyes squinted. She had woken up sobbing but stopped as soon as she heard Barry walking to the bedroom. Of course now hearing his voice it hurt Kara again. With a large lump in her throat she felt tears come out again and her voice crack out a sob. She felt her body shake but not too much because Barry hugged her and held her close.

They remained like that for a few more hours until they fell both settled on the bed resting against one another and looking at one another. What felt like a decade to Kara, staring into Barry's green eyes, she finally spoke for the first night. "I miss him." Her weak voice spoke.

"Me too." Barry held her wrist. "Me too."

"Barry, isn't there some way we can save him without harming anyone?" She asked. "Anyway?"

"No. Even stepping on someone's foot can cause another world war tomorrow."

Kara sighed. "I hate this. I really hate this."

"I couldn't agree more." Barry said. He propped up on his elbow and rested his free hand on her stomach, rubbing his thumb over it softly. "HR mentioned to me something...actually, before I say what he mentioned I have to tell you."

"What's that?"

"HR didn't exactly tell me." Kara lifted an eyebrow. "Is there any chance you said to him to not tell anyone? Any person?"

"Not to mention it to a single person." Kara recalled. "Why?"

Barry released a tiny smiled and said, "I was with him and left the room for five minutes. I came back in just as he was speaking into his pen. 'KD wants to save her and BA's baby by flying back in time. Motherly love I see, but altering the time line is one thing. It's another thing to promise so said mother not to tell the father about going back in time to save so said baby.'" Barry said exactly as he heard. "There's a chance he kept his promise and just sort of had a HR moment."

Kara smirked. "But it's HR, so of course he'll find a way to keep a promise without keeping the promise."

"He mentioned something about a support group," The brunet said. "For couples who miscarried. I don't know too much about it but...he said it seemed like a good idea."

"Honestly, Eliza said the same thing when I picked up the girls. And Alex a few days ago."

"Joe and Iris too."

"I'm not sure if I'd want too." The blonde said. "Maybe...I'm not sure." She yawned.

"Sleep on it," Barry turned around and turned the light off to darken the entire room. He twisted back and wrapped both arms around Kara and pulled her closer to him. "Goodnight," He kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"Good," Kara kissed his lips. "Love you too."


	43. June Part I

**June 1.**

A couple of weeks had passed since Kara had given up on increasing her speed just for the purpose of going back in time. She still had the urge to do it, but she would remind herself that she couldn't without hurting anyone in the present.

Barry and herself had attended the support group. It was daunting at first for the both of them, feeling like the pariahs in one way or another from the other couples. Most of them were married of course but a couple of them were dating and one woman single. The environment was comfortable all together and the two of them felt fine after the first support, though neither spoke or participated.

By week three they opened up a little bit. Kara had said she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and knocked down the stairs during the robbery at her neighbors house. She didn't blame herself out loud but she still did on the inside.

By the fifth week both herself and Barry were opening up to everyone and discussing their feelings—feelings that even themselves didn't know that they had. Along with those feelings that they had about themselves that they were not aware of, they had discovered more feelings about the other they they never realized before.

* * *

 **June 28.**

Sunday was a bit of a lazy day for the Allen-Danvers home. Barry woke up to no girlfriend next to him, but hearing the news channel on downstairs instead. Within seconds he was up, ready for the day and down the stairs into the play room. Kara was sitting on the floor at the child table with toast and bacon on her plate. On each of her sides was a nineteen month old girl.

Kara turned to the doorway feeling Barry's presence, but when she turned she didn't see him standing there. "Barry?" She called out. No answer.

"Barry!" Allie said. "Barry! Barry! Barry!"

"No, daddy." Kara corrected her. "Daddy."

"Barry."

"Daddy."

"No. Barry, mama, Barry." The brunette giggled. "Sissy, toto."

The blonde shook her head as she bit into her toast. "Mine." She said with a full mouth, but she pushed over her grapes. "Gape."

"Aw, that's sweet of you Nikki," Kara smiled. "Allie, what do we say to sissy?"

"Dank you." She said. "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Where Barry?"

"Daddy. Sleeping I guess."

No more than three seconds later in front of Kara was a bouquet of flowers with blue ribbon. She felt Barry lift her and sit her on his lap with arms wrapped around her gingerly and a kiss to her cheek. "Happy fifth anniversary," He said.

Kara grinned and kissed the top of his nose. "Thank you." She reached under the table and pulled out a homemade card covered in glitter. "And yours."

Barry read in the inside, _Happy five years of being my Kryptonite. To my love, my Superman and best daddy to my daughters, Barry. Love your supergirl-friend, Kara._ "Your so cute."

"Daddy, were you just here a few minutes ago?" Kara asked. Barry nodded slowly with an eyebrow lifted, confused as to why she was calling him 'daddy' and not by his name. "Oh, I thought I felt you in here."

"Barry." The brunette said and pointed to her father. "Barry."

 _Oh, that's why._ "When did this start?" He laughed.

"This morning when I got her and Nichole from their cribs. She asked 'Where Barry' and hasn't stopped." Kara explained. "Allie, where's daddy?"

"Barry." She pointed to Barry. "Barry, mama."

"Just her?" He asked. Kara shrugged. Barry looked at his blonde daughter and asked, "Kiki, what's my name?"

After a few seconds the blonde said softly, "Daddy."

"Good girl. Who's this?" Barry pointed to Kara.

"Mommy." She said.

"Barry, open?" Allie handed over her juice box to him. "Pwease?" Barry took the juice box, opened it and handed it back.

"Say 'thank you daddy'" Kara instructed.

"Dank you, Barry."

* * *

A few hours later Kara and Barry were lounging around on the couch watching a romantic musical comedy while the twins played around in the playroom. Unbeknownst to the young parents, the toddlers had scuttled out of the playroom chasing one another at a normal running speed. Though most of their powers have enhanced since their first birthday, nothing was superior yet and they haven't showed signs of super speed like Barry.

The two of them had managed to get upstairs to the second floor playing hide and go seek. Nichole searched their room and the bathroom first and second before going to her mommy and daddy's room.

"Sissy?" She called in. "Sissy, no go here. Mommy say." She walked in anyways and searched under the bed before going to the closet. She opened the door by unlocking it with her mind and looked up and down.

"Sissy?" She called up. One by one, with her mind, she moved things from the top shelf. By the last box she knew her sister wasn't in here.

The last box was a tiny black box that felt funny. She heard something rattle inside and opened it. She looked at the pretty object as it shined. It looked old, but it was very pretty. She took the object from the box and placed it in the front chest pocket of her overall dress. She turned out to the hallway in search of her hiding sister.

* * *

Kara was out on a Supergirl run a little before lunch, leaving Barry alone with the girls. "Allie, say daddy." He pointed to himself. "Daddy."

"Barry."

"Daddy."

"Barry."

"No, mommy calls me Barry. You call me daddy."

"Barry." She said.

Barry sighed as he pulled out a small bag of chocolate candy. "If you call me daddy, you get candy." The brunette held her hand out and said 'Daddy' quickly. "Good girl." Barry held up his dead cellphone and held it out to her. "Do the trick."

Allie used her index finger and touched the phone. There was a small electrical voltage that showed briefly and the phone charged. It went from zero percent to ten percent. "How that?"

"Good job." He said and held up for a high five. Allie hit his palm with a bit of strength and a jolt of electricity shocking him. He flinched but kept a smile going. He held up a piece of paper over a piece of wall that Kara and Alex designed to be made of lead. "Use heat ray." She shot out small visions of heat from her eyes, not enough to hit the lead wall but enough to go through and set fire to the paper. "Good girl."

Barry turned to Nichole after that and held a mini flashlight in his hand. "Nichole, can you lift this up? Just a little bit?"

The blonde studied the mini flashlight and did what she was asked. It rolled a little bit from side to side but it didn't lift. "No do."

"Okay. Can you move this then?" He placed the flashlight at one end of the child table and made sure it didn't move. "Move this towards you?"

She looked over at the object and mindfully moved it towards her. It was slow, but she moved it from one end of the short table to her end.

"Good girl. Now, can you blow on this coffee mug?" He held up a steamy cup of coffee. Nichole blew as hard as she could, causing a small hurricane; blowing on the coffee and papers in the playroom to move rapidly. The coffee cooled down, almost frozen. "Good girl." He held up for a high five. Nichole gazed between the hand and Barry for a few minutes before hugging Barry instead.

Barry accepted the hug and held her in a gingerly embrace whilst rubbing her back. He used his left arm and pulled Allie into the hug a well. He loved hugging his girls. He loved having his own family to raise with his love. He was still depressed about their lost baby and even though support group had helped him and Kara grieve healthy, and strengthen their relationship, he still wished that there was a new addition coming into their family.

* * *

That evening while Barry was out on a Flash run (no pun intended) Kara put together something kind of fancy for the two of them while also making dinner for the two girls. She used her hearing to keep track of them as the two of them kept playing together. Nothing bad, so far. In the back of her head she kept thinking about her lost baby. _I still wish I could go back and stop myself. I want that baby right now, so badly._

She had the thought as she finished meals and set them down at the table. Just as she walked in holding both girls hands in her own hands Barry walked in through the front door. "Kara?"

"Dining room." She said. "Everything okay?"

"Fine. Nothing major for a change." Barry said. "Caitlin made cupcakes for us."

"Why?"

"She went on a cupcake craving and made too many so she gave some for everyone," Barry explained. "I have to go back tomorrow and get more for the rest of Team Supergirl."

"That many?" Kara laughed.

"Cupcake castle." He laughed. He inhaled the fragrance from the kitchen and knew instantly what Kara was making for dinner. "Holy crap is that what I think it is? Roasted red peppers stuffed with quinoa, goats cheese, basil and pine nuts?"

"Your favorite of mine. Just go wash up." She told him. She noticed that Barry didn't move. "Yes?"

"You okay?" He knew she wasn't. She was upset about something. He knew what that something was. He didn't even try to say a word though. Kara nodded slowly. "Okay."


	44. June Part II

A bath for the twins, a Disney movie and Barry reading a goodnight book later, the girls were asleep and it was just the two parents up now. They both were in their pajamas and downstairs getting ready to watch a second romantic comedy movie for the day. Kara had gone up to get two spoons and an ice cream to share, but that was five minutes ago. Barry sat on the couch thought and counted in his head. If she wasn't back in two more minute he'd check. If she wasn't in the kitchen than he'd turn on the news to see what she was up too.

Three minutes passed. Barry walked into the kitchen but didn't see Kara. "Kara?" He said. The sound of Kara sobbing behind the counter made Barry humanly rush over to her. There on the ground with her legs up to her chest, face buried into her chest and knees was Kara crying. "Oh Kara," Barry said next to her. He brushed back her blonde curtains and side hugged her.

"B-B-Barry. I-i know group is hel-helping," She cried out. "Bu-but I miss Sammy."

"Who is Sammy?"

"Baby! I named baby Sammy, because...well...we didn't know gender and...I kinda liked Samuel Allen and Samantha Allen as names...so Sammy." She said in a weak voice and letting her head rest on him. "I'm OK. I'm OK..."

"Me too. Me too." Barry then smiled and said, "Sammy. That's a nice name."

"Yeah." Kara sighed happily.

"Hey, remember on Father's Day you said you believe there's a Heaven where all of our multiverse doppelgangers all meet up and emerge together, thus a single person having all the doppelgangers memories?" Kara nodded. "Maybe Sammy's hanging with our parents."

"Gosh, do you think your mom is prepared for Kryptonians?"

"Oh I'm sure she loves Kryptonians already."

The two of them sat on the floor like that in their positions. Barry was near asleep in his spot whereas Kara was still fully awake. She was hoping after their movie she and Barry could end their anniversary _together_ but this way she could blackmail Barry on a night when he wasn't in the mood to be _together_ with her. She smirked and chuckled at her evil ideas.

"What so funny?" Barry asked with his eyes still closed.

"Blackmailing you."

"Evil." He smirked. "I'm throwing you into a ring of Kryptonite. Like the ring of fire, but with Kryptonite."

"Try me. Oh that reminds me," Kara stood up and walked over to the cookie jar. She reached into it and pulled out a small item. She hurried back to Barry, who was a bit more awake, and sat next to him. "I found this in Nichole's dress pocket. She said she found it in a box."

Barry rubbed his eyes and looked at the object. The ring. His eyes grew wider when he saw it. "Oh, she did?"

"Yeah. It's not mine. It's kind of vintage looking so I'm guessing it's your moms or grandmas." The blonde said. "I was worried she'd lose it so in exchange for the ring I handed her a cookie."

"Oh, cool." He said and took the ring.

"Where did she get it?"

Barry sat up and held the ring in his fingers. "Her mother. And her mother's mother. And her husband" He answered. "My great-grandfather gave this to my great-grandmother after World War II. He wanted to propose before he was shipped out, but he he didn't have the money. And he bought this three years later when he was stationed in London. Fought his way across France, all the way to Berlin, and this ring around his neck with his dog tags. And when he got back, she was waiting for him on the dock of the Brooklyn Navy Yards. He proposed on the spot." He grinned. "After my mom passed away, Joe held on to this for me."

"It's so beautiful."

Barry gazed at the ring. He then gazed back at Kara who was still gazing at the ring. Barry followed his beaming heart and grinned. Not exactly how he had planned it, but he did plan to do this anyways.

Barry shifted so that he sat on one knee. Kara's mind went wild _Oh my Rao! Oh my Rao!? Am I dreaming!?_. "Kara Zor-El Danvers," Barry began, holding up the ring in his fingers. "Will you marry me?"

Kara felt her hands fly over her mouth in shock and eyes enlarge. Her eyes squinted in bliss and she grinned the largest grin in the universe. "Yes!" She cheered. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She plunged into his lips with hers, cupping his face in her hands. Barry laughed into the kiss and kissed back as he cupped her face with his own hands.

After several moments the two of them pulled away, but kept their foreheads together. Barry slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her knuckle. Perfect fit. "You have no idea how long I've waited to put a ring there."

"I was ready for this last year," Kara admitted. "I love you, Barry Allen."

"I love you too, Kara Zor-El Danvers." Barry whispered.


	45. In Need Of A Friend

**In Need Of A Friend.**

"You need him to do what now?" HR asked Kara. "I can help, it can't be that hard."

"No offense but _you_ didn't figure out the code, your co-worker did." Kara told him. "I need Harry to help me find another Kara."

Kara had flown to Barry's Earth when she heard that Harry would be visiting. Either he wasn't here yet or she had just missed him, but she had an idea and needed his help to help her find another Kara. She thought she found him, until the drumstick in his hand reveal it was HR. Wrong Harrison.

"It can't be that hard to make a message. But okay, let's find him!" HR said excitingly. "Team Flash is in the main room."

Team Flash, however, were just saying their goodbyes to Harry, when they heard footsteps running into their direction. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" Caitlin asked.

"I need Harry's help," Kara told them. "Harry, can you help me with something?"

"The moron can't help?" Harry asked.

"I offered."

"I need to find another Kara," The blonde began. "Another me. One who is trained already, but even if she isn't trained than we can train her."

"Your Earth already has you," Harry pointed out. "Name one reason why your Earth would need two Kara Kryptonian's?"

Kara rested her hands on her hips and said, "If I ever have another pregnancy happen to me I'm not going to risk what happened to Sam, so at least this way for a couple of months my Earth's National City would still have their Supergirl and not worry about danger. And I wouldn't have another Sam."

The team looked between her and Harry. Harry stared for a few moments before nodding. "OK."

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Sure." He said. "Just trust me, okay?"

"Sure." Kara smiled. "Why not?"

* * *

 **1 Week Later.**

A week passed since Harry sent out a code for the multiuiverse Kara to solve. Though most of them were probably coming from Earth's, there was a chance that Kryptonian (or other planet) Kara's would be sending them back as well.

Harry, Kara, Team Supergirl and even Team Flash sat in the room to help decide which Kara they would need.

"Guys, what if there's another Collector?" Wally asked.

"I included that if there is someone who is like a collector, to find one and mention why they wanted to cross over." Harry explained. "First up, Kara from fifty-seven."

The hologram message popped up. It showed Kara of Earth Fifty-Two standing there looking at the camera. _"Honestly, I don't...how does this...Gosh, I fucking got this and played around...what is this? Huh? What's this timer? I have sixty seconds?"_

"You gave them a minute?" Barry asked.

 _"Uh...Hello Dolly?"_ Kara of Earth Fifty-Two asked.

"Next, Kara of Earth thirty-seven."

A Kara popped up, but she was young. Fifteen at most, along with a boy about her age. _"Hello. I am Kara Kent and this is my cousin Kal, but we play off as being twins."_

 _" Mummy figured this out for us, but Mummy says we can't leave yet. Mummy says maybe in a few years when we are older we can cross over and help?"_

 _"But we had to send a message back. Mummy says it is proper."_ Kara of Earth thirty-seven said.

 _"Goodbye,"_ Both teenagers said and the message ended.

"Well they were weird. Like Delightful Children down the Lane weird." Winn pointed out. "Is there a twenty-four?"

"Yes."

"Try hers. Kara was twenty-four when she became Supergirl."

Kara of Earth Twenty-Four didn't mind helping adults, she hated children.

Kara of Earth one hundred fifty-nine was wanted on hers and just needed to escape.

Kara of Earth three was a toddler (this universe consisted of Kara and Kal being switched, Kara was the baby when Krypton exploded and Kal, her guardian now age thirty-nine, left Krypton at fifteen and lost in the Phantom zone).

Kara of Earth five, nicknamed Koko, spoke German.

Kara of Earth seventeen, named Kira ironically, spoke French.

Five more Kara's were examined, but none of them worked. Kara was losing hope for finding another Kara. She had to find one perfect enough to help, maybe even stay around a few months post baby's birth. At least for now she didn't have to worry since she wasn't expecting.

"Last one," James held up the last chip. "Kara of Earth...Nineteen?"

"What!?" Harry shouted. "Another Earth Nineteen?"

"Why not?" Barry shrugged. "HR's awesome. Plus we already know Gypsy who might help us with that law about crossing over to other Earths."

"This could work too," Kara said. "If she comes here than she'll have HR to help her understand Earth things. This Earth and our Earth aren't very different from one another. She could always ask him questions."

"Not us?" Winn joked.

"Yeah us, but she'll know someone who knows why she'll be confused about stuff." Alex said with a smile. "Let's just watch."

Kara of Earth Nineteen's image came up. Assuming she was Kara of Earth Thirty-Eight's age, this one physically appeared younger. Twenty-two the most. Her hair was dark brown though. She had on a soft blue denim bralet that reached right above her belly button, black denim skirt and red converse. In her arms was a denim jacket with patches on them, gold studs on the shoulders. A gold bracelet, a brown bracelet on each wrist and elephant earrings.

 _'"Hello, hello, hello! Hi multiverse! My name is Kara Zor El. Well that's my birth name. The name I had to use on Earth was Kassandra Kentrick. My adoptive Earth family was afraid that the government would find me and use me in alien fights...something like that, and using my real name would help the government find me. So I had to change it to Kassandra Kentrick. They called me Kara growing up, but this boy in the apartment I lived in called me Kassie when we, my cousin, were fifteen. So I go by Kassie now to everyone I know, hopefully that's okay with you all,"_ She giggled. _"I've done a lot of training on my Earth. Fighting the few meta-humans we have here on this Earth, plus a couple of aliens...Hey, you ever f_ _ight a Valerian inside of a super computer video game where you have to keep the headset on? Seriously, that was a challenge. No pun intended. But I heat slayed her ass and then froze it."_ Kassie said. _"My neighbor downstairs is a collector. Gypsy. So she knows this already. Okay, time is going out. Hopefully I can meet you all. Bye!"_

The hologram message went off. Everyone stared for a couple of minutes.

"I like her." Iris said.

"Pick her! Pick her!" HR cheered.

"Me too." Alex joined in.

"Really?" Harry asked. "She's brunette."

"My mom was a brunette." Kara rebutted to Harry.

"I don't trust her."

"Harry, she fought a Valerian inside of a computer game with headset. Valerian's are invisible in pictures and on video cameras." Kara pointed out. "That's seriously awesome."

"Yeah, plus she said we could call her Kassie." James added. "So we wouldn't worry about Kara 1 and Kara 19."

"Kara thirty-right," Barry smirked. "Hands up for Kassie!"

Barry, as well as everyone minus Harry, raised their hands.

"Fine. She's in." Harry said. "I don't trust any of this though."

"Whoo! I'm not alone!" HR cheered.


	46. Meeting Kassie

**Meeting Kassie.**

Later that day after sending out a message to Earth Nineteen, the teams were standing around to meet her. Cisco kept the vibe portal opened for ten minutes now. "Almost there," Harry said.

A moment later a female with brown locks of hair and elephant earrings plus elephant necklace jumped out of the portal. Clad in a white tank top, floral skirt over black skinny jeans, red converse and her jacket from her submission video. Two suitcases in hands, a duffel bag across her shoulder plus a guitar case on her back.

"Hi?" Cisco began.

"Greetings Earthings," She said in the exact same Darth Vader voice.

"Old." Harry commented.

"Huh?" The girl asked in her normal voice now. "Oh, is that not use anymore as a joke?"

"No, no, he means I did it already when I got here." HR said. "Hello, I'm Harrison Wells and this is Harrison Wells."

"Two of you?"

"The drumstick moron next to me is HR," Harry said. "I'm Harry."

Both men took hold of each of her hands and held it firmly. "Hi! I'm Kassie Kendtrick." She gripped, but too hard. Both men fell on their knees. "Ooops, sorry." She turned up and instantly smiled. "Kara?"

"Hi!" Kara greeted and took her glasses off. "I'm Kara Danvers."

Kassie walked forward towards her, amazed by seeing another her. Kara walked towards her as well. Both brunette and blonde met eye-to-eye studying the others face. Kassie smiled. "This is awesome!" She hugged tightly. Kara hugged back. "Wow, you must be Kryptonian. I would of killed you now."

"Great to know." Barry said.

"Who's the good-looking guy?" Kassie asked.

"Barry Allen, he lives on...my and this Earth." Kara said. Kassie looked confused. "I'll explain later. That's Winn Schott and James Olsen. This is my sister Alex and J'onn, our boss at the DEO."

"DEO?"

"I'll explain later." Kara said. "This is Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Wally West, Jesse Wells—"

"Another Wells?"

"Harry's daughter, not HR's. And Iris West."

"Nice meeting you all!" Kassie smiled, trying to hold back on the firm handshakes. "I'm so excited. Gypsy told me about this Earth a little bit. She said we're going to live here."

"Live here?"

"Yeah. We can't crossover, there's a law about it, so I'm dead there. But Yvonne and Esmeralda, my moms, know where I am. Plus my cousin Kolter, er, Kal." She smiled.

"Not this Earth actually. Where Kara, Barry, J'onn, Winn, James and I live. Earth thirty-eight." Alex explained. "You have training?"

"Hmm. Military combat. My mama, Esmeralda, was a solider. Yvonne is a nurse." Kassie explained.

"But this Earth isn't different from ours," Kara said. "If you need with understanding something and none of us is around, you can call HR."

"Why?"

HR, who had slowly stood up from the floor, answered. "I'm from Earth nineteen."

Kassie's face went into shock. "You died!?"

"No, no, cover up."

"Because of the law?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...okay." She sniffed. "What is that smell?"

"Coffee." HR held it up. "They have coffee this Earth and KD's Earth."

Kassie held the warmth in her hands and inhaled the smell. She took a small sip and nearly died of bliss. "HOLY SHIT! THIS IS GREAT!" She chugged it down.

"What about Kryptonian training?" James asked. "How's that?"

"Good," Kassie answered as she chugged the entire milky coffee substance. "Super hearing is a bit off and I can't see through lead or past several layers of metal," She wiped off her dripped coffee. "Oh and I can't fly."

Kara felt her eyebrows lift up. "Can't fly?"

"Well, I don't _like_ it. The way the ship crashed, going through turbulence, it was horrible. I tried flying once and the turbulence was just as bad." She explained. When Kassie saw everyone's expression she quickly added, "I'll learn. I will deal with it. I promise."

"Great." Kara said. "That's great."

"You said earlier 'we're going to live here' what does that mean?" Wally asked.

"Oh my kids and I." Kassie smiled. She opened her duffel bag. "Come out guys."

A west highland white terror and an orange tabby cat's head popped out of the bag and examined around before both jumping out to explore more.

"Everyone, these are my children; Rusty and Tabitha." Kassie said. "Rusty and Tabitha, meet everyone."

Both small creatures barked/meowed gently before returning to their sniffing.

"It's cool that I brought them I hope. They're really chill and don't cause problems."

"Do you think the DEO will be okay with animals?" Kara asked Alex.

"I'm not sure." Alex said, "But if she says they're fine and won't cause problems than I'm sure it's fine."

"Yay!" Kassie cheered.

* * *

Shortly after Harry and Jesse left for their home and more conversations had occurred it was time to head back to Earth thirty-eight. "Kara, question?" Kassie looked at her blonde twin.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a Big Belly Burger on your Earth? we're so _hungry!_ "


	47. A Kerry Wedding Part I

**Finally uploading the wedding chapters! I'm so happy! I apologize in advance for Barry and Kara's long vows to one another.**

* * *

 **A Kerry Wedding. Part I.**

A full year the proposal had passed. A lot of things had happened during that entire year.

Engagement of course was a big thing for Barry and Kara. They had planned on getting married on their six year anniversary. Though both sides of Team Flash and Team Supergirl made legal documents (a legal Barry Allen on Kara's Earth and a legal Kara Danvers on Barry's Earth), Barry and Kara decided to marry on Kara's Earth and hold the reception on Barry's Earth.

Kassie's arrival to Earth 38 was another thing. She wasn't too bad in training, but she still had nerves when she was flying. But she was doing alright for a start. During her off duty time she'd head out to the library and read about the history of this Earth (as well as fictional books, poetry and other forms of literature). Other times she'd cross over to Barry's Earth to know more about each member of Team Flash (and have history conversations with HR). She was still a toddler to both Earths but she enjoyed it very much.

Work didn't change for Barry. He was hoping for a change, but nothing happened. Wally had increased his speed, now matching (and sometimes surpassing) Barry himself. At least the guy who's been a pain in the ass for the past couple of years, Julian Albert, and Barry slowly became friends. Julian even joined Team Flash when he learned who Barry was. His first meeting with Kara was fine until he learned that the 'joke' "Kara's an alien." was no joke. She _was_ a _literal_ alien.

Kara had moved up from assistant to reporter. After some issues that happened in Luthor Corp and Kara had helped along the way, she found herself being good at reporting. Her new boss was a pain in the ass but good-tough on Kara sometimes. Cat had moved to a different city, though still in charge of CatCo in National City, leaving James in charge for a while until someone new came along. Kara didn't know the new person though.

All of their friends were doing great as well. James and Lucy had moved in together after Christmas, Iris and Jason Miles (from Thanksgiving) had moved in shortly after Thanksgiving too. Winn had moved from CatCo to being a computer programmer tech at the DEO. He also met his "just a friend, I swear!" girl friend Vinessa Vaughn, at Big Belly Burgers one day and both just connected. Clark and Lois had become parents to a son, Kal, in April. HR teased Caitlin and Julian for a while about them secretly dating whilst Cisco insisted that HR was the one with the secret girlfriend named Rhonda.

 _"Right. Bet you are San Francisco, but I'm not saying a word about who she is exactly, where she lives or does for a living, what she does in her free time and anything else. Not yet at least until we're both ready for the chaos to occur."_ HR said.

 _"Please tell me it's not our mom? She told me that you and her have been talking a lot lately ever since Christmas when you both used the Kerry way to communicate across Earths."_

 _"Nope, not her Lexy-Lou-Who."_

 _"Don't. Call. Me._ _ **That!**_ _"_

Cisco was still single, sadly, but he seemed fine. Kara and Barry promised to help him find someone, alien or human.

* * *

The year passed wonderfully for everyone. Then came the day of the event. The couple chose to marry at the Fortress of Solitude. The girls had gotten ready at Alex and Maggie's apartment. While Iris, Maggie, Kassie and Caitlin played with the toddlers, inside of the bedroom Alex had curled the last curl of Kara's hair. "How nervous are you?"

"On a scale from one to ten, I'd say nine." The bride answered. "Like falling on my face or messing up my vows."

"That's normal." Alex laughed. "All set now."

Kara stood up from the chair and turned to the full length mirror. She couldn't stop grinning at the sight. A floral lace off shoulder wedding gown that was form fitting just right. Little sparkles decorated the bottom portion of the dress. Her ankles were hidden but her shoes were half inch and silvery glittered straps. Her hair was down and curled with a pearl and rhinestone headband attached to a short veil. Upon her neck was her mother's necklace, the one she was gifted moments before she was shipped to Earth.

* * *

Over at the Schott apartment Barry was in the bathroom adjusting the sleeves of the suit. Barry was over the moon that his dad's wedding tux fitted him exactly. He only needed to add a few buttons that had gone missing over the years. He pulled his phone out and scrolled back on old photos until he found his parents wedding day picture. "I wish you guys were here. You'd love Kara, our girls and our friends. Okay, well dad met mine. But her friends too."

 _"Bare? Ready?"_ Cisco shouted.

"Be right there."

* * *

At the Fortress of Solitude, in a room located on the other side that was far from the main room where the controls were of the fort, was where everyone was sitting on benches and chairs Clark and J'onn brought to the fort. Barry stood at the front where Cisco and Professor Stein stood as well. The wedding march music soon began.

Joe and Eliza walked down first, followed by Iris and Winn, James and Caitlin, Oliver and Felicity and finally Alex. When Alex walked down she stood in the middle with Allie to her right and Nichole to her left, both toddlers dropping rose petals on the ground. As soon as she took her spot at the top of the alter the bridal march began. The small wedding guest stood up and turned to the back. Kara entered, with J'onn on one side of her and Clark on the other side of her, arms linking together. Kara couldn't decided who she wanted to walk down the aisle with so she went with her father figure of several years and her blood cousin. Best of both worlds.

Bride and groom locked eyes the moment she entered. Neither one looked away from one another, neither one couldn't stop looking at one another. Both of them fell in love all over again with every second that passed the two of them. Both Barry and Kara wanted to rush their vows and finally kiss as husband and wife. When Kara was a bit closer she noticed with her eye sight that Barry already had watery eyes. Those eyes matched the lump of happiness in her throat.

A few inches away from Barry the trio stopped, Eliza stood next to Clark. "Who here gives permission for this man to marry this woman?" Professor Stein asked.

"We do." J'onn, Eliza and Clark said in unison. "and I do on behalf of Zor El and Alura Zor El." Clark added.

The trio kissed Kara on the cheek. Kara took hold of Barry's hand and joined him on the alter.

 _"Are we sure he's legally allowed to marry an alien and human?"_ Cisco whispered to Joe.

"Mr. Ramon, I have married Ronald and Caitlin before and neither are Jewish. I'm definite that marrying a meta-human and an alien have the same exceptions." Professor Stein explained. "If it's all right with everyone, I'd like to skip all the Hebrew, but I'd like say a few words on Kara's behalf."

Kara turned away from Barry to Professor Stein. "I'm sorry?"

"Thanks to the help of Kara's cousin Mr. Kent and her friend Mr. Schott, I will begin with the proper Kryptonian wedding prayer. In English, of course." Professor Stein explained. Kara smiled and looked over at Clark while Professor Stein looked over the translated page.

"Rao's greatest gift upon us is the gift of love. It is with this birth given gift that no matter what dawns upon us, that no matter what battles our future holds for us on a day to day cycle, remembering that the gift of love can never be perished. On this day, we honor to share our birth given gift with this honorable groom and honorable bride just as they share the gift. We thank Rao for helping this couple discover their love for one another and for letting us share our love with theirs and to expand forever more. On this day, this bride and groom promise to Rao, themselves individually and to one another to always honor each other and to never forget that no matter how difficult their days will be or how easy they will be, the gift of love will ever shine upon hearts, Rao, our family, our friends and one another."

Three words into the Kryptonian wedding prayer and Kara had tears down her face. By the end the hot tears rolled down her face Barry, noticing this, uses his thumb to wipe them away. She mouthed a soft 'thank you' to him with a blissful smile.

"Barry and Kara, you may now exchange your written vows to one another. "Barry reached into his blazer pocket, pulled out a slightly crumbled up piece of paper and read out the words he had written days ago, after revising it several times.

"When I was a kid, I saw what love was before I even knew what love was. I felt love. The most important love I knew at that time was with my parents. Part of my world ended when I was eleven, a large empty piece of me was taken away when my mom died and could never be filled back up. After I lost my Dad years later, even though I had another family with love, I still felt empty. A few weeks prior to my dads death I had crossed over into your world by accident, but it's been the greatest accident I've ever made."

Barry smiled and looked at her, meeting eye contact with her.

"When I crossed into your world I was worried that I'd never get back to my own world. But with your help, and James and Winn's help, I knew I was in good hands. Between fighting Silver Banshee and Livewire and talking about even though we have powers, we have to slow down and let time catch up with us. We let time pass for us and we became friends. After that we let time pass some more and became more than friends. Time continued to pass and in that time I fell in love with you. I fell in love with your and your quirks; singing in the shower, humming in the kitchen, falling asleep on the couch with the television turned off and just a bunch more quirks. With you and your friends, my family expanded. Again time passed and now you and I have our own family; two little girls now and many more to come along,"

He put the paper down knowing the next words by heart. "There is always going to be an empty space inside me that can't be filled completely, but adding new friends and family members as the stitches to help heal my broken heart works. I'm so happy that your part of the stitches. I'm so happy to know you. I love your inner strength, not just physical but mental and heart, and I love your courage, bravery and optimistic mindset. I love you Kara Zor El Danvers. Now and forever, to Krypton and beyond."

 _Aw Rao that's romantic. Mine isn't that good._ Kara winked with a smile at Barry. She turned to exchange her flower bouquet for the paper held in Alex's hand. Kara turned back and read her vows to Barry. "When I was twelve I lost my worlds. My parents and my home planet. The only other person I knew who was like me that I could relate to was my cousin. But there was an accident. I didn't get to Earth on time. By the time I arrived I no longer had to protect my now twenty-five year old cousin. Him and I talked a lot when I was growing up. We shared about how we lost our parents, but it was different between us. He was just a newborn, I was the one with memories. My new family when I arrived to Earth was the Danvers family and I couldn't of have asked for a better family to grow up with. They were my only family growing up. I connected well to them. I'm blessed to had a sister growing up and a mom to go to for advise and dad, for a short amount of time, to go to for advise. I rarely opened up about who I truly was to anyone. When I became friends with Winn, Lois, James, J'onn and Mon-El my family expanded was a little bit more happy to be truthful about myself,"

Kara smiled at the next line. "Then you ran into my life." Barry and wedding guests chuckled.

"At that time in my life I never thought I was going to have a normal relationship with anyone, to grow old with and raise a family. I always had to leave when something came up and I had to give out unbelievable but somehow believable, lame excuses to the person. When you and I became more than friends, even more than best friends, I was opening up more again. I was so happy when we started dating both because you made me so happy and I was just glad to meet someone who got me. Like when I had to leave for an emergency and not make up any lame excuse," She chuckled. "Surely and slowly as our relationship grew, I opened up more and more. When our universes decided it was time to give us children I knew there was going to be a lot more opening up to do. I wasn't scared though. Because throughout all my Earth life I've had to open up to people and trust them. Trust gave me a family."

Kara held the paper down, knowing her next words by heart. "Standing here next to you today, with our friends, our families and our girls, I'm starting to think that it was no accident where I ended up. I believe it was destiny for me to get caught in the Phantom Zone and let time freeze me. I love you Barry Allen, and I'm going to leave my love inside the Phantom Zone."

Barry winked one eye at Kara with a smile.

"Barry, please take Kara's ring and repeat after me," Professor Stein said. Barry took the gold ring from Cisco and held it with one hand while his free hand held Kara's Professor Stein said the words and Barry repeated them to Kara. "I, Bartholomew Allen, promise to take you Kara Zor El Danvers as my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Barry slid the gold ring onto her finger and sealed it by bringing her hand up and kissing her knuckle.

"Kara, please take Barry's ring and repeat after me," Professor Stein said. Kara took the gold ring from Alex and held it with one hand while her free hand held Barry's hand. Again, Professor Stein said the words and Kara repeated them. " I, Kara Zor El Danvers, promise to take you Bartholomew Allen as my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Kara slid the gold ring onto his finger.

The two of them held both set of hands together as Professor Stein continued the ceremony. "It is with great pleasure to say this; Barry and Kara you may now kiss one another."

Both finally glad it was time. The two of them leaned in shared their first kiss and husband and wife, completely ignoring the cheers surrounding them.


	48. A Kerry Wedding Part II

**A Kerry Wedding. Part II.**

The reception was great. It was a small hall that was rented out, just enough to hold all the guest. The hero guests took turns going out and checking up on things in their cities or updates on any cases they might be dealing with, but luckily nothing was going on so far. A lot of dancing happened. Kara sat for most of them, sitting at the long table chewing away at her food.

"Kara?" Eliza sat next to her. "Which Harrison is which again?"

"The one in the hat over there," Kara pointed. "That is HR. The one without the hat is Harry. HR is nice about correcting you but Harry gets annoyed when he gets mistaken as, in his words, the moron."

"Okay so whose the woman next to HR? I don't think I met her before."

"Rhonda." She smiled. "His girlfriend. He was a bit hesitant about having her come, but I said it was fine. We compromised."

"Compromised?" Eliza asked. Kara blushed. "Kara Allen, what are you up too?"

"Nothing. I promise!" Kara giggled.

* * *

Over at the other end of the room Alex and Maggie were slow dancing together. "Is Kara being married going to change anything?" Maggie asked.

"Nope. Things will be the same." Alex smiled. "Just legally married in both worlds now." She then looked at her girlfriend a bit seriously. "Would you ever want to get married?"

"Like now?"

"No, in a few years maybe. Maybe children. Two?"

Maggie gave a small sexy smile. "Yeah. I'm in no rush right now. But I do like the idea of being called mom."

"Or Mama." Alex chuckled.

"Mom. You can be Mama Alex."

* * *

A few feet away from them was Cisco sitting at his table. He looked at Maggie and Alex, then glanced over to Lucy and James dancing on the floor. He wasn't left alone though, for too long, when a blonde woman joined him. "Oliver, right?" She asked.

"Cisco." He answered.

"Right...right," She said. "I thought Winn said Oliver and pointed at you, but I'm guessing it was another guy." She smiled and asked, "Your the Vibe guy?" Cisco nodded. "Oh sweet! Winn told me about that."

"Vinessa, right?" Cisco questioned. She nodded. "Whose the brunette and two thirteen year olds?"

"My girl Jill and my boys, Miguel and Marco. They're all very sweet." The blonde hair woman said. "Marco and Miguel like Winn. Jill is still a bit rocky with him."

"How so?"

"She scowls at him a lot. She's doesn't like older males with authority minus a few exceptions like Clark, Barry, yourself, Julian and HR, but she still scowls at him." Vinessa paused and thought. "And steals his food. And his coffee. And his right shoes. And glued him to a chair that had rainbow feathers on it. And threw him off a building—"

"What?" Cisco asked. "I thought she had the Earth moving thing."

"Oh no," Vinessa laughed. "I'm the one with terrakinesis. Jilly is the one with energy blasts. Marco and Miguel are the speedsters."

"Oh, alright, that's right. I remember now." Cisco recalled of the powers the family had together. "And Winn is cool with that? Jill basically trying to kill him every day of the year?"

"He says he's fine with it." She shrugged. "We're still trying to adjust to life without those morons we were stuck with. It's the only life she knew growing up and even though I kind of taught her better during that time and she's been good with, well, being good; she's struggling with other males in her life. Her brothers are the exception. So, where's Gypsy?"

"Huh?"

"Gypsy . The girl from HR's Earth. I hear there's a _vibe_ connection there."

"She wasn't able to make it."

"Aww, does somebody missy their girly-friendy?" She laughed. Cisco turned away but the smile was there. "There it is."

"Where what is?" Winn asked when he walked over. Seeing Cisco's position and Vinessa's laughing, he knew. "Oh no, toddler talk again. This is what happens when you date someone who works in a daycare in the toddler center." He sat next to Vinessa and handed her a plate. "Hey, so I spoke to Rhonda."

"Oh, she's here?"

"Yeah, I guess Kara and Barry let her come here? HR didn't at first, but then...there was a compromise?" Winn explained. Cisco and Vinessa looked at him oddly. "Don't ask me why the word compromised was used."

"What's Rhonda like?" Cisco asked as he eyeballed her from the table. She was sitting on HR's lap, arms wrapped around him, gigging about something he was whispering.

Winn shrugged and looked back at Rhonda. "Her personality is...well, she seems familiar."

* * *

An hour passed. The red velvet cake was already cut out and shared among guest. Barry sat at the table with Nichole on his lap. The tiny blonde was mindfully lifting up a spoon filled of frosting and ate that. "Alien child." Barry laughed and then kissed the top of her head. Barry looked over to where Kara stood next to Iris with Allie being held by the latter woman. _Funny how things work out in the end._ He smiled.

Kara was sitting with her feet resting on a chair eating ice cream and hanging out with Lois and Lucy. The music playing wasn't too fast or slow, just a good speed. The blonde bride turned over and saw a few of the couples dancing.

Oliver looked a bit embarrassed but she could see the teeny smile Oliver wore on his face. Clark and Eliza were dancing together and chatting up a storm. Winn and Vinessa were taking turns spinning one another into the other's arms. Vinessa's kids were hiding their faces as the three of them danced holding hands. HR and his date were slow dancing, causing a wide smile from Kara. Her eyes then drifted to the corner of the floor where the father of her daughters stood.

Barry rocked side to side gently holding each girl in an arm. The trio appeared to be content with one another. Both girls, though awake, looked as if they were going to fall asleep soon. Kara couldn't stop smiling. She never thought in a hundred years she would ever see a picture like this and know that this was hers. Her husband with their daughters. Her family. As if Barry sensed Kara looking at them, he gazed up and made eye contact with her.

Kara waved at him, Barry winked. Kara then mouthed 'I love you, Barry Allen' at him. Barry's grin grew large with a second wink.

* * *

Two or three hours past. Barry and Iris danced the mother-son dance while Kara danced with both Clark and J'onn for the father-daughter. Clark first for the first half, J'onn for the second half. Shortly after Barry and Kara came together for their dance. _From The Ground Up_ was their song choice. The lyrics spoke to them and they loved the story in the song. Barry twirled her a few times slowly and back into his arms. He leaned into her hear during one of the chorus parts and softly sang 'From the ground up, and up to Krypton.' he laughed.

Kara, whose head rested on his shoulder, said to him, "You know there is nothing left, right?"

"The memory is still there."

"True." She said.

Barry slowly dipped her as far as he could. He went as far as he thought she'd be comfortable with. She seemed comfortable though.

The dance ended. The newly weds sealed the dance with a kiss at the end and cheering.

* * *

The end of the night was near. Guests were getting ready to leave (Barry had brought Cat home earlier) as eleven dawned on them. Barry and Kara were going home tonight and leaving Sunday night for their honeymoon. That was what made Barry reveal his 'dad' project to Kara. He helped out Vika at her store and earned money. That, plus saving some from his CSI work, combined together for a honeymoon. One week in Australia first, then a second week in Greece.

Kara was in one of the back rooms changing clothing. She placed her dress inside of the plastic bag and zipped it up. A second later she felt arms around her hold her gently. "Hi wifey." Barry kissed her neck.

"Hi hubby," Kara spun around to him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed mouth. Barry, whose arms were still around her, slid his hand up her back and fumbled with the bra hooks. Kara giggled and pulled out. "No no, not at the reception."

"I'll be done in a fl—"

"No." She smiled. "Your gonna have to wait."

"Too late." He smirked. "There's proof we've done it already. Twin girls, Sam,"

"And many more to come along," She kissed him on the lips again. "I love you, Barry."

"I love you Kara."

* * *

Later that night after _celebrating_ together (a few times, actually), Kara slept peacefully. Barry laid next to her watching her chest rise and fall as she dreamed away. He had told her a million times and told her again in his speech, but it was always true. Kara was such a strong person. Physically and mentally. He was so grateful to have Kara in his life. Kara and his daughters. Barry leaned down and gingerly kissed her forehead. "I love you, Kara Allen."


	49. The Promises

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all enjoying this so far.**

 **Someone recently PM'd me asking how many chapters this story will have. I don't have an exact number in my head, but I will say that this story is covering the first ten years of the twins lives, so it will end on their 10th birthday.**

 **Also, I jumped to _Flash Vanishes_ crises because we all know what happens to Barry during the battle.**

 **Thank you and enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **The Promises.**

 _Wednesday, April 24, 2024_

 **6:00 PM.**

Barry stood inside the training room of the DEO with Winn, James and J'onn. He was waiting for Clark and Mon-El to join them. Soon enough both aliens joined the group.

"What's up?" Mon-El asked. Noticing it was all guys he asked, "Bro hangout?"

"No." Barry said. "I asked you guys to be here for something."

"Everything OK?" Clark asked.

Barry shrugged. "Yes. No. Maybe." He sighed. "Tonight the night, the battle."

"Isn't that tomorrow?" Mon-El asked.

"That the date of the newspaper yes, but the fight starts at midnight." Barry explained. "I'm just being corny right now."

"Mr. Allen, we can help you." J'onn told him. "The more the better."

"Trust me I know. I would love for everyone to join in and help," The speedster said. "But that messes up the time line and I can't do that."

"So what's this meeting about?" James wondered.

Barry looked at them all, even though he knew that J'onn knew already. "I need you all to promise me something." He began. "I know that if I do vanish tonight there is no way of knowing if I come back. I didn't want to go that far into the future to know that, it's too hard to know that."

"But if you did see than you know if you came back."

"What if I don't? I don't want to vanish knowing that I'll never be back. I don't even like the idea of thinking I won't come back, but I'm hoping." Barry told them. "I know you all will be there for Kara. You guys are family. I'm a bit worried about her just because of how she was after Sam. And with that fight she had that resulted in this power cold and her powers dried out for the time, I'm worried she's going to be a wreck again. Last time she wanted to go back in time and stop herself from fighting so that she was still pregnant with Sam. With us married shortly, even though we've been together for years now, I'm worried what will happen to her."

"We'll be there for her." Winn said.

"And be there for the girls." Barry said with plea in his voice, it was breaking. "I don't want them growing up without a dad figure around."

"Of course." Clark nodded.

Barry felt his mind start breaking loose. Without thinking clearly he began to babble important (and his favorite) things about his daughters. "Allie wakes up at one every morning to get a snack. Mainly bread slices with butter and crackers."

"Barry—" James spoke.

"Her favorite stories are _Sleeping Beauty_ and _Snow White_ but she hates both the cartoons because the evil women scare her," Barry spoke faster. "She loves climbing trees and going on long walks into the forest and learning about plants and poking things in the outlet which we're trying to get her to stop with."

"Barry—" Winn said.

"And Nichole is super sensitive. Hug and rub her back to help her soothe down when she's upset. She likes hugging people she's familiar with and listening to the radio on old station."

"Barry—" Clark said.

Barry, closer to tears, spoke faster. It was almost hard to catch what he was saying. "Both of them love playing with dolls and getting tickled on their stomachs and nap time with Kara. Any down time really is their favorite thing to do. And eating cookies and cupcakes—"

"Mr. Allen," J'onn said sternly. "We promise. We will be there for Kara and your girls."

Barry nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Barry had traveled to his Earth and gave the same speech to the men; Cisco, Oliver, Julian, HR and Joe.

"Question again, why are the females not asked to be here?" HR asked.

"Because they will grow up with Kara, not me. They need everyone who knows me yes, so that's where the females come in, but the kids are going to need a father figure." Barry answered. "They live on Kara's Earth and will see mostly those guys over there, but your in their lives too. Every day. Hence needing a dad figure in their lives."

"Oh okay. And Kassie can't help out?"

"No, not messing the future up."

Oliver held Barry's shoulder firmly. "We promise. We will be there for Kara and your kids."

"Thanks guys." Barry said.

Everyone minus Joe left the room, but Joe stayed. Joe knew was that going on inside of Barry's mind. A father's intuition. "Bare, you okay?"

Barry forced a nod. "Yeah. I'm OK."

"Really?" Joe asked with a specific look on his face. Barry knew this face; he knew that Joe knew he was lying.

"Joe," Barry's voice broke. "I'm scared."

"What about?"

"If I vanish for good." He released his words. "Leaving Kara and the girls I keep thinking back to when we lost Sam—how miserable Kara felt. I know that she knows that even if she still had her powers and didn't have this power cold than she wouldn't interfere with the fight. But knowing her I'm worried she's going to blame herself again. She'll blame herself again and I won't be there to help her out." He felt his heart break a bit more. "And you know how thankful I am everyday to have had you in my life raising me to be a man,"

Joe nodded.

"But I know what it's like to not grow up with your biological dad around. It sucks. It's even worse for the twins because at least I could go visit and talk to Dad, they don't have that. I'm afraid they'll grow up and not feel normal. Everyone close to them will know me and the girls will have a few memories of me, but not a lot and then there's—"

"Son," Joe placed his shoulders on Barry. "We will keep Kara and your girls close and watch them. Protect them. Help Kara raise the girls to be the best young women they can be and always remember you even with the small memories they have right now.

"Thank you."

Joe looked at Barry directly in the eyes and looked at the adult in front of him. "You know Barry for the past five years, ever since you and Kara announced the first pregnancy, you have been one of the best dads I've ever seen."

"Oh yeah," Barry rolled his eyes. "I wasn't there half the time with Kara."

"Well no. But you have been there for them since the moment they were born. Even when she was pregnant with them you were there. And seeing those girls almost every day in person or pictures, the little bits of Barry Allen and Kara Zor El Danvers in them, it just proves it more. They have that in their blood. The best of Barry and Kara. Kara knows that and she'll remember it even during her bad days. That the best of Barry Allen is in her daughters. And from the kids perspective, they will know it too whether they remember you fully or not. Know why?"

"Why?"

"That's the best of Daddy."

Barry felt a few tears roll down his cheek as he and Joe hugged. "Thank you."

"Anytime."


	50. Flash Vanishes Part I

**Flash Vanishes. Part I.**

* * *

 _Wednesday, April 24, 2024_

 **11:40 PM.**

Barry passed the girls bedroom and peered in. Inside of the room Kara sat on Allie's bed with both girls under each arm singing to them. Neither girl was asleep though. The four, nearly five, year old girls spotted him and instantly reacted. Nichole reached out to Barry sobbing, prompting Barry to flash over and hold her and Allie sat up. "Daddy!" She cried.

"Hey girls," Barry said and sat on the bed, bouncing his blonde daughter softly as she cried onto his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"They had a nightmare about you." Kara said with wide blue eyes. "You went bye-bye."

"Bye-bye?"

Before Kara could explain, Allie shouted out. "Der big boom! Lot of dis!" She pointed her two index fingers to one another and created a small jolt of electricity hitting both ends of her fingers. "But bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger wit more boom! You der and so was dat Robin Hood boy and, and bird girl and dis other boy dat look like dat robot in dat movie with da boy. Da big robot! Der dis bigger boy running really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really fast like dat spot big kitty in Afica mommy read in book." The brunette explained. "Da sky turn red and lotta cars and bigger cars flip on streets and der lot more of dis too," She showed her electrical example again. "You caught in middle of that bigger boy running and another boy running fast. He look like sky color. Both the bigger boy running dat fast and dat boy dat look like sky run in you and push you really, really, really, really hard in spinny thingy."

"Daddy bye-bye!" Nichole shouted.

Barry hugged the two of them as he looked back at Kara. Unfortunately the look on her face wasn't that good.

Both Kara and Barry knew what today was. They also knew for a facy neither girl could know this either.

"Daddy no bye-bye."

"I'm not going bye-bye," Barry comforted both girls gently. "That was just a nightmare."

"Dat what mommy said."

"And she's right Kiki." Barry told them. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kara had a thought, an idea, in her head. "Girls, can I tell you a secret?" Both girls and Barry looked at her. "Did you know that daddy is already around, even when he's not?" She smiled. Barry smiled.

"Like Nikki when she go bye-bye?"

"No, not exactly." Kara answered. "Nikki is still in the room, just invisible, but she can turn herself visible again. Sometimes daddy's—"

"And mommy's." Barry added.

"They appear to go away, but they're not really away." She put each hand over their heart. "They're in here all the time. Even when you girls are one million years old and daddy is ninety-nine million years old; he's in here."

Both of the twins nodded in understanding.

"OK. Time for bed." Barry said and began to put Allie back on her bed, but the blonde in his arms shook her head. "Yes, bed time."

"No. Share bed." Nichole pointed to the bed. Allie nodded. "Share bed."

"Okay." Barry said as both him and Kara each placed the girl on a pillow of Allie's bed and covered them. "Goodnight Nichole," Barry kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Love you daddy."

"Goodnight Allie," Barry kissed her forehead too. "I love you."

"Love you daddy."

* * *

When both girls were settled in Barry and Kara sneaked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. Upon walking in they found Eliza, who was visiting this week, in the kitchen. "Did the girls wake you?" Kara asked her.

"No. I was having trouble falling asleep anyways," Eliza answered. "How are you two doing?"

"Good. The girls had a nightmare."

"What about?"

"The newspaper." Barry said as he sat down.

"How do they know?"

"They don't. It's just timing." Kara said. "And of course _tonight_ of all nights to have that nightmare." She said. "Stupid Rex Ray alien guy."

"Kara, it's just a small cold. It'll come back. Like the last time." Eliza said.

"I know but I freaking _hate_ it!" She whined. "What time is it?"

"Eleven fifty."

Barry and Kara looked at one another. Ten minutes until the big event. Team Flash had done everything in their power to prepare for the battle. Team Flash has already met with Reverse-Flash and have battle with him five times already; each time learning better how to defeat him. Tonight was the test of those battles results plus what they've already been training with. Team Supergirl had even helped train Barry in practice with having him fight Kara, Kassie, Clark, J'onn, a Valerina friend named Lyra, Rebecca and Violet too. Aliens equal speed, so why not?

"Barry, I'm not the one who'd like to mess with time but is it possible to have someone else fight with you?" Eliza asked. "Such as Kassie or Clark or J'onn? I know the three of them would be there in a heartbeat."

"Trust me the more the better for me. But I can't mess up the time line again." Barry said. "I mean I don't want to vanish but if it happens it happens. But with so much training between learning about the even years ago and the training these days with Team Flash and Team Supergirl; there's a chance it won't happen tonight. The fight will be good."

"But this is another reason why we asked you to be here." Kara said. "Not just because we missed you."

"Oh sure." Eliza chuckled. "I'm just the babysitter."

"No."

"I know." Eliza said. "You wanna be there in case your powers come back and can help, even though Barry doesn't want it to happen."

Barry's phone rang. It was 11:53. "Hello?"

 _"Dude! Showtime!"_ Cisco shouted.

Barry nodded. "OK. Be there soon."

"Time to go?" Eliza asked.

Barry nodded as he and Kara stood up. Within seconds he was suited up and back in front of Eliza. Barry looked at his mother-in-law once more. He didn't want too because it just showed that he might not be coming back, but he had too. Barry hugged her firmly. "I love you." He said in a hush whisper.

"I love you Barry." She said back. "You're coming back. I feel it in me. But I love you," She said and placed a motherly kiss on his unmasked cheek.

Barry turned to Kara picked her up bridal style. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah."


	51. Flash Vanishes Part II

**Flash Vanishes. Part II.**

* * *

 _Wednesday, April 24, 2024_

 **11:54 PM.**

Barry and Kara arrived at S.T.A.R Labs where everyone else was, including Oliver and Ray. "Where's—"

"She's on her way." Ray said. "I'll call her in and let her know what is happening."

"He's on his way now guys," Cisco said as he watched the monitor. "Less than six minutes."

* * *

Barry nodded. As everyone got ready to take on this battle Barry took Kara aside to another room by themselves. Barry rested his hands on the hip of her jeans and pulled her into a hug. Kara wrapped her arms around Barry. "I love you." He said.

"Don't say that like that. You're coming back." Kara said.

"We don't know what will happen."

"You are coming back. I've been praying since the day we met and you told me about the newspaper you, Cisco and Caitlin discovered in Evil Well's secret closet." Kara smiled. Barry shot up an eyebrow. "What? You think I forgot about this?"

"No." Barry chuckled. "But I didn't think that you started then."

"The very second. And besides even before we started to date, back before when you thought you still marry Iris and me being alone with a hundred cats, I prayed that whatever happened, you'd come running back to her. And I still am. Not in that way obviously anymore, but come running back to her and us," She pulled him closer. "All of us."

Barry nodded. He kissed her temple and rested his head on top of hers, letting her rest against his chest. "Kara, promise me something."

"Barry—"

"Promise me?" He begged.

"Yes?" She looked at him.

His voice had a lump in it but he had to say it. "Kara, promise me that if I vanish and don't come back—"

" _ **Don't**_ say that, Barry."

He ignored her and continued. "Kara, promise me that if I vanish and don't come back you'll be okay."

"I promise."

"And,"

"And?"

"And," He said. "If someone else comes along—"

"No." She said. She knew exactly where he was going. "No. Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Barry spoke again, but quicker so that she wouldn't interrupt them. "Kara if someone else comes along and he loves you just as much as I do and he loves Allie and Nichole as much as I do and he as a ton of respect for all three of you; promise me that you will move on and be with them. Love them, marry them and grow old them."

"No."

"Kara please."

"No." She said, tears falling. "No. I can't do that. You are my only. Not even another Barry from the zillions and zillions of universes is _you_ Barry. You are my only."

Barry looked at the clock. 11:57. "Kara—"

"What if you do vanish, huh? And I follow the promise and you come back?"

"I'll be okay with that, I promise." Barry held her hands with his own. "I will still love you as much as I do know and I will love you more knowing that you were able to move on."

Kara looked and saw the time. 11:57. "Barry," She sobbed.

"Kara, promise me or else I won't go and fight." He stated.

"Ugh! Barry! Don't you do that to me." She said with anger in her voice. "You know that I'd never ask you to stay with me if it meant saving hundred of lives."

Barry just repeated himself. "Promise me, or else I won't go and fight."

 _Fucking damn it. Fuck you Barry._ Kara's throat was closing, she felt her body shake violently and sobbed harder. "OK." She whimpered. "I promise."

Barry and Kara kissed together one last time. They held onto one another tightly and deepened the kiss. The past seven weeks the two of them were like this. Except unlike now with just mere minutes of the battle, the two of them would end up making love. Sometimes all night even, never once sleeping. They had appreciated their alone time together every time. The previous night was one of their all night ones. Whispering sweet nothings to one another.

11:58.

"Barry, Reverse-Flash is coming in!" Cisco shouted over the building intercom.

* * *

Barry, Oliver, Ray and Kendra arrived at the scene of the event. Ready to battle.

Kara watched from the S.T.A.R Labs computer screen. Remembering what she read in the newspaper and what Allie had said hours earlier about the nightmare, she watched the scene unfold in front of her. The battle began. Kara kept her eyes glued onto the screen as she watched the battle unfold. After a few minutes of the battle, the sky began to alter color. It brightened but remained dark as well.

Crimson.

Cisco and Caitlin were shouting at Barry about what to do, but Kara wasn't focused on that. She held her hands tight and bit her mouth from screaming. _Come on Barry. Come on Oliver. Come on Kendra. Come on Ray. Win! Win! Win! Rao, please let them with the battle. Please!_ She prayed mentally.

After midnight passed and the battled became more violent, so to say, Kara's mind was losing it. She held herself together for as long as possible but she felt something in her. Energy; love, anger, strength, friend, best friend, wife, mother. Watching Barry being hit every few seconds from the Reverse-Flash's punched her in the guts.

Trucks and cars flipped, the sky boomed as it became more crimson red.

"BARRY RUN!" Cisco shouted into the ear piece. "RUN!"

The screen followed Barry running, but so was the Reverse-Flash's. He was catching up to her husband.

Kara spoke for the first time since the battle started. "Fuck it."

Iris and HR both looked at her at the same time, both confused.

Kara lunged forward between Caitlin and Cisco, pressing a button that Cisco installed, and up came one of the breeches. Cisco and Caitlin noticed this. "Kara?" Cisco said.

Kara felt energy rush in her. She ran to it.

"KARA!" Caitlin and Julian shouted.

Kara ran into the breech. It closed behind her.

* * *

Within the breech as she ran to where she saw the other breech, the one to Barry, Kara felt her inner strength rise up. Just as when she and Winn saved James from the elevator death, her energy increased. Her running increased. She wished she had brought her suit, but her jeans, t-shirt and sneakers would have to do.

Kara jumped through the breech and saw the battle up close. Lightening was flaring everywhere around everyone. Barry and the Reverse-Flash were hand-to-hand battling now. Quickly. The blood red tone of the sky turned brighter with the bolts and boomed loudly.

"Barry!" Kara shouted.

Kara watched as the two speedsters twirl in the fight, their colors mashing together. Kara floated and flew towards the two of them.

Right before she got them, they vanished.

Kara stopped and turned around and saw nothing. Nobody. She turned around and looked for any sign that Barry was still here. She stood on the ground. "Barry?" She called out.

Nothing.

"Barry?"

Nothing.

"BARRY!" She screamed loudly. " _ **BARRY!**_ " She screamed.

He was gone.

Kara fell to her knees and cried.


	52. Flash Returns Part I

**Flash Returns. Part I.**

Barry ran out of the red barrier, flying mid-air for a few seconds before landing and rolling along the cold ground. _"Shit"_ He muttered as he struggled to sit up. "That hurts. Ouch...Kara?"

The last thing he remembered was mere seconds ago. Kara's voice calling out for him. But was it real or fake? It seemed more real than fake to him. Barry looked around him and saw that it was different. Snow covered the the city like white cotton sheets, the trees bare of their leaves and the local park trees decorated in red and green lights. Barry stood up and removed part of his mask to get a better look along.

"Christmas in April?" He asked aloud. No way it had to be Christmas already. It was still April Right? He was just gone for a few seconds.

Right?

Barry flashed to S.T.A.R Labs hoping everyone was still there. He arrived inside the building and ran everywhere. Nobody was here. Not even HR.

"The hell is everyone?" Barry asked himself. "Better try Joe's house."

* * *

At the West house with music playing loudly on the radio, lights blinking outside as well as on the tree and the perfume of gingerbread and brownies filled the air, it was a nice party. Not the best but good enough for a small gathering of friends and family. Everyone was enjoying themselves and talking among one another.

"Guys, where are Wally and Jesse?" Joe asked.

"They went on a run to California to get pizza at this underground basement bar." Caitlin said as he proceeded to sit on Julian's lap. "But that was ten minutes ago."

"Oh geeze don't tell me we're going to get a fourth pregnancy in the family." Cisco laughed.

"Fourth?" Julian asked. "Who else?"

"I'm still confident that the eggnog loving coffee lovers in the kitchen are having a child." He answered as he hitched his thumb towards the West kitchen.

As if by magic done one cue there was the sound of Kassie laughing out "No! HR No!" and two seconds later she was out of the kitchen with HR holding one of her wrist and his free hand tickling her side. "Stop it! Stop it!" She laughed and fell to the ground laughing harder.

"See? I wouldn't be shocked if she was pregnant."

"Hahahaha No! Hahaha! Not hahaha pregnant hahahaha!" Kassie laughed.

A second later a gust of wind entered the room and Barry entered the room. He had ran fast enough for him to beat time, leaving everyone frozen in place for a few moments, which gave Barry some time to look around. Everyone appeared to look the same as they did 'minutes' ago to him but from the outside looks of it then 'months' ago in April.

Time caught up and everyone was unfrozen. Iris stood up from Jason's lap and was the first to noticed Barry in the room. "Barry!" She cheered and ran to hug him.

Soon after that everyone turned to find their long gone friend.

"Hi guys," Barry greeted as he hugged Iris. "Why are there—" But was engulfed by Joe and Cisco's hugs as well. "Christmas?"

"We thought you might be gone forever!" Cisco said. "You've been gone for nine months."

"Nine?" Barry asked. "But it felt like just minutes ago."

"No son. It's been almost this entire year since you left. Nine months exactly." Joe explained. "We're just glad your here and safe."

"Uh yeah," Barry said though still confused. "But I feel like the big fight just happened minutes ago. Like one second it's the fight and I'm punched, then a second later I'm battling and Reverse-Flash gets trapped in the speed force or something and the next second I'm back...three seconds."

"Maybe the speed force you were in was a different kind? Like one that happens faster and it just felt like three seconds for you." Julian stated.

"That sounds possible." Caitlin added. "We're so happy your back though!" She smiled and held her arms opened for a hug.

"Me too." Barry hugged her, but felt something between the two of them that prevented a full hug. Barry glanced down and found his answer. "Okay, _time_ must of passed because that wasn't there when I battled."

Caitlin giggled in response. "Yep. I just turned five months yesterday." She rubbed her abdomen. "Brad or Emma is due on Julian's birthday in May."

"Brad or Emma?"

"After her father or my sister." Julian explained hugging Barry. "Welcome back mate." He took one look at Barry and said, "Barry, did you have gray hair before April?"

"No. Not unless you counted Dad jokes."

"No," Julian his head. "I mean you have gray hair. Literally."

"Huh?" Barry's mind tried to figure it out. He never had gray hair before now. Did he age? Iris took out her compact mirror and held it up for him to view. Barry examined the sides of his head. Right where his sideburns were and some hair above his ear these was a streak of silver-gray hair. "What the hell?" He muttered.

Caitlin said, "I could test you tomorrow if you want. Maybe you just aged a bit faster, like when you sometimes speed up faster than time and everything and everyone around you is frozen for a few moments."

"Yeah. Maybe." Barry said. "More importantly, how are Kara and the girls?"

"You didn't see her yet?" H.R asked.

"No, I literally came out of the sky speed force replica thingy and saw the snow and ran here." Barry explained. "So how's Kara? Is she okay?"

Everyone remained silent. Though Barry noticed Iris smiling.

"What? What happened?"


	53. Flash Returns Part II

**Flash Returns. Part II.**

Barry ran across the barrier and entered Earth 38, but not his house. He was on the streets of downtown National City. It was empty thankfully. He looked around the Christmas weather and inhaled. He then turned to the direction of the house and flashed there.

The Christmas lights were still on but knowing the time Barry knew that only Kara would be sitting up still. Barry saw only the kitchen and living room lights on. Barry sneaked around to the backyard and vibrated into the house.

The house still looked the same. Maybe still a bit messy as when he last seen it. He turned to one of the walls where photos were hung and looked at one in particular. The caption under the picture inside the frame read _Allie and Nichole fourth birthday._ He missed their fourth birthday. The fourth birthday of their fourth of July birthday. _Fuck Reverse-Flash._ He thought as he held the picture. Kara sat in the middle of the picture with each girl on her side, sitting on the park bench. Kara appeared more beautiful than ever before to him and his daughters were just as beautiful as Kara, grown up too.

He heard the TV turn off from the other room and heard Kara walking towards the stairs. She didn't turn any of the living room lights off nor kitchen lights which Barry took as her coming back down the stairs when she was done. Smiling, he took off his jacket and sneakers and went to the living room.

He stood there for five minutes just thinking about his wife and love of several years. Her beautiful face grinning and blue eyes glittering when she saw him in their living room healthy and alive.

Kara changed into her pajama pants and one of Barry's t-shirts, her usual entire, took off her glasses and washed her makeup off. She exited the bathroom and went down the stairs to turn the lights off after deciding to go to bed instead of staying up another hour. Gifts were wrapped and the kids were in bed for the night and she'd had been watching Christmas specials all morning, afternoon and night.

Kara took two steps down the stairs when she saw a shadow against the wall. Quickly she turned around and went into the closet to find a baseball bat and hold it. She took four steps down before she stopped at the step that would reveal her foot and she shouted. "I've got a bat! I swear on my parent's hearts I will beat the crap out of you with this thing! I'm stronger than I look, don't test me! Just take what you want and get out!"

Barry chuckled. _"Take stuff out of my own house? Sounds weird."_ He said and appeared at the bottom of the stairs a split moment later. "Hi Kara."

Kara was stuck in place when she saw the brunet man in front of her. No way, she had to be dreaming. This was a dream. Her Barry was lost in the speed force or time or space or...something. Her Barry, from what everyone has been trying to figure out and tested, was stuck for good. But Kara found herself giggling and shouting in happiness. "Barry!" She dropped the bat and scrambled down the stairs almost tripping down them.

Barry caught her in the last second of her falling for the second time in a row and held her. "Hello love," Barry greeted her just as Kara placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. The two of them laughed into the kiss.

"Barry! My Barry!" She mumbled in between the pecking kisses. "My Barry!" She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Too tight.

"Gah, Kara?" Barry cringed.

"Oh, oh sorry!" She released him but held him close. "My Barry's back."

The brunet kissed her temple. "Yes I am. I just got back a few minutes ago. I met up with Team Flash friends."

Kara kept pecking the corner of his mouth as she spoke. "That's (kiss) great (kiss) I'm (kiss) seeing them (kiss) for New Years, give or take. (kiss)."

"Hero work?" He asked. She nodded. "Of course. So, what did I miss in these nine months?"

Kara dragged Barry to the couch and told him almost everything. Personal live wise, how the girls were doing (Barry's missing cover up was that Barry was on a top secret mission in Europe) and super work. Barry listened to every detail closely and couldn't stop smiling. By the end the two of them were practically cuddled on top of one another with Kara sitting on his lap and Barry holding her waist.

"I can't believe how much has happened in the nine months." Barry told her. "And I was in the speed trap for about three seconds."

"Yeah, well a lot of things happened. A few changes but not much." She told him, feeling herself sink into his arms a bit more. She felt Barry's hands begin to glide up her back and slide around to her bare front under his shirt that she wore. "Your gone for a short amount of time and you're already horny?"

Barry leaned up and kissed her cheek. "Yes. And it's been nine months for you. I hope." He chuckled as he began rubbing her breasts. He noticed how different they were from the last time he had touched her, the night before he vanished. They felt bigger (not that he wouldn't complain) and firmer.

Actually now that he felt her entire upper body, from rubbing her up and down everywhere, her abdomen seemed a bit larger. How did that happen? He decided to not ask her now and just wait for tomorrow (or a few days) to ask her about it. For now, she was his.

"Hey," She playfully smacked him. "I'm not throwing myself at anyone. Even after the promise."

"Good thing then. The girls going to wake up soon?"

"No. I'm sure they're are good for another few hours." Kara smirked.

Barry quickly flashed around so that the moment he took Kara off of his lap he had closed all the blinds and curtains and locked the doors and windows and then had Kara back on his lap in seconds. "So, upstairs or couch okay?" He questioned just as Kara unbuttoned his shirt and made Barry snicker. "Okay." He lifted off her shirt.

* * *

Kara and Barry rested on the couch cuddled together with only the couch blanket covering the two of them. Both of them occasionally kissing one another. "We're sex lunatics."

"Yes we are." Barry sighed happily as he propped onto his elbow. "I think we might of just conceived another baby."

Kara laughed softly. "Oh no. I'm not ready to push again. I'm still in pain."

Barry eyebrows met in the middle. "Four years later and your still in pain? That doesn't sound right."

"Oh," Kara turned and faced him when she realized what she said. "That's not what I meant."

"So what did you mean?" Barry asked. He noticed Kara turn her head a bit and knew that she had just heard something. "What's wrong?"

Kara smiled. She winked at him and said, "Get dressed and meet up upstairs in a about five minutes." She then rolled off the couch, grabbed her pajamas and hurried up the stairs.

Barry did as he was told. He got dressed at human speed and waited the rest of the four minutes. He thought about what was hiding upstairs in those four minutes. A part of him felt like she was ready for round three but she didn't give a flirty hint about going for round three. Maybe the girls had woken up and she wanted to surprise them with Barry. _Yeah. That sounds like a good idea._ But then he thought that it wouldn't be a good idea considering how late it was and how the girls needed their sleeping. Seeing their daddy would just make them stay up all night.

* * *

The four minutes passed and Barry walked up to the stairs. He met with Kara at the top who held a scarf in her hand. "Is this round three?"

"Can you stop being horny for ten minutes?" She laughed. "No, tie this on."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Barry tied the scarf around his eyes and became blind. Kara asked if he could see anything. "Kara, I can't see a thing." He felt her take his hands and begin guiding him away from the stairs. Barry couldn't see anything but he was acquainted with the direction he and Kara were taking. They were heading into their room, but why was he blinded? He heard her open the door and keep guiding him inside. Though he was blinded from the scarf he knew that the light was on inside of their room. "Kara Allen what are you up too?"

"Just wait a minute." She said and stopped guiding him.

Barry heard heard walking around a bit before feeling her footsteps walking back and stopping in front of him. "Kara?"

"OK. Take the scarf off."

Barry untied the scarf and removed it. The brightness of the room startled his eyes and he let them adjust to the room for a few moments. Once they were adjusted he caught Kara from the corner of his green eyes holding...a baby? Barry did a double take and saw that she, indeed, held a baby in her arms. "Kara?"

Kara smiled as she held up the blue blanked bundle baby. "Barry, meet our son, Bartholomew Zachariah Allen."

 _A baby? Kara, we, had a baby? What? She had another baby!?_

"Bartholomew?" He sounded shocked. "But how—"

"Remember the night before you vanished, your last night here at home? Not the night Allie talked about the nightmare, the night before?" She asked. Barry nodded. "Remember we got into the mood?" She giggled.

"The condom did break?"

"It had too since I had him. Besides we used condoms in the past and the girls were still born and then we used condoms after them and I became pregnant with Sam. We've used condoms a lot—"

"Literally a lot."

"Yeah," Kara chuckled. "We should probably stop having that much sex. Condoms are going to not exist anymore and it'll be our fault."

"Oh crap. Not good." Barry said. "Bartholomew though, huh? Why that name?"

"In case the first one never returned. This world is used to having a Bartholomew Allen. But instead of having a second Barry Allen, the world has a Bart." Kara looked at the two week old. "Bart, this is your daddy." She started to hand Bart over to Barry.

Barry took hold of the blanket that held their son and gazed upon him serenely. Bart looked precisely similar his sisters when they were born. Though Bart shared hair color with Allie and Barry, Bart looked a tad bit similar to Kara in the face. But he owned his own brown eyes. "Hey buddy," Barry cooed. "Nice to finally meet you."

"He's two weeks old exactly. December fourth."

The two week old couldn't stop looking at this new person holding him. He was amused as he gripped onto Barry's shirt firmly.

"Strong little guy already like his mommy." Barry kissed the newborns forehead. "He's great." Bart began stirring and turned red. "Hungry?"

In a split second she ran out of the room and back with a freshly made bottle in her hand. "He eats six times a night. This is his third feeding."

Barry took the bottle and sat on the of the bed with his back against the headboard feeding Bart. The tiny boy took in the bottle and began sucking away. The father of now two girls and one boy began rocking Bart as the newborn drank away. Barry felt Kara sit next to him and rest her head on his shoulders watching the father-son duo. Bart finished the bottle and began wailing again. "I'm happy you're back." Kara muttered.

"Me too."


	54. First Day

**Whoo! Now we're starting the school years :)**

 **Nichole and Allie six years old, Brad two years old, Bart two and a half)**

* * *

 **First Day.**

"Who's excited for their first day?" Barry asked as the five family members crossed the street.

The six year old girl holding Barry's hand jumped up excitingly. "Me!" She shouted with a giggle. "I ready!"

"Alright!" Kara smiled, shifting her and Barry's two and a half son on her hip. Her free hand held onto her other daughter's hand. "You excited Nichole?"

The younger blonde nodded, not as excited though.

The school year was filled with students already, mixed from kindergarten to fifth grade. The moment the family entered the school yard Barry was normal running behind normal running Allie to the swing set. Kara sat on a bench with Nichole sitting next to her, resting against her, while Kara kept hold of the restless toddler in her other arm.

"Bart, stop fussing around. Wait until we get home." Kara told the toddler. The tot's body heat began to rise. Kara blew cold breath behind his head, cooling his body temp down. Just like his sisters Bart had his own power ability. Creating and manipulating fire. Kara remembers the day they learned this too, a week after his first birthday.

 _"Guys! This is what happens you make jokes about the kids having certain powers! Rao will give it to them."_

"You excited for school, Nichole?" Kara rubbed the blonde wavy hair. The blonde shrugged. Kara hugged her and said, "I know. A new place can be scary. But you'll have your sister in the school."

"Same room?"

"I'm not sure yet. They'll have a list inside with the names for each room. But you'll have fun. And you'll make lots of friends."

The smaller girl nodded, but buried her face into her mother's side more.

Over at the swings Barry pushed the seat Allie was on watching the smaller girl laugh with each lift into the air. Neither twin knew how to fly yet, but they were good at keeping their Kryptonian powers down. Himself and Kara are also thankful to the lead stud earrings the girls wore during the day and the skin tight bracelets they had to keep their other powers down.

"Daddy!"

"Yeah Pikachu?"

"I fly like Supergirl!"

"Good job!" Barry said. Kara and himself were also thankful that neither girl knew about Flash or Supergirl. They were still young enough for Kara and Barry to make up excuses and leave for hero work. Though they knew it was coming to an end soon for them. The school bell rang. "Time to head in, Allie."

"I can show everyone the magic trick." She said as the swing came to a stop.

"What magic trick?" Barry asked.

"The plant one." She smiled.

"Allie," Barry sat on his knees to get to her level. "Remember what mommy and I said?" She shook her head. "The magic tricks you, your brother and sister can do _have_ to be a secret. No other kid can do what you three can do."

"Why?"

"Because you three are special."

"But why no share?"

"Because it'll make the other kids not feel special." He explained. "Just around mommy and I and your grandparents, aunts and uncles."

"OK."

Inside on the kindergarten class list, Barry and Kara were pleased to see that both girls would be sharing a classroom. Inside of the class of twenty students Allie was the first to say goodbye and let go. Nichole lingered onto Kara for another ten or fifteen minutes before Kara and Barry both horrible had to leave for the day, leaving a crying Nichole alone for the rest of the day.

The parents left the school yard walking away holding hands. "You going to be okay?" Barry asked.

"I'm a little sad. But I'm okay. You?"

"Fine." Barry said. "So what's for today?"

"I don't know exactly. Drop him off at Eliza's and then head to the DEO." She sighed. "I miss CatCo."

A year ago there was an incident happening. Kara wanted to do a full report on it, but her boss declined her from reporting it. Kara, however, felt like she had to report the alien invasion incident and wrote it as a blog post. That post cost Kara her job, but at least the report was told.

Barry? No change.

"We're doing okay financially though, right?"

"Yeah, I think we're good." Barry answered. "The house is bought so there isn't rent or mortgage to pay." He felt heat rise from his left side. "Hey Bart, chill out." Barry laughed and blew soft air on Bart's face. "That's better," He turned to Kara. "See you tonight?"

"Uh huh." Kara took Bart from Barry's arms. "See you. Bye daddy."

"Bye bye!" Bart cheered.

"Bye," Barry kissed both their cheeks.

* * *

 **DEO.**

Kara arrived at the DEO. Upon her arrival she saw the smiles on Alex and Winn's face. "What?" Kara asked.

"Are you going to call the school like you called mom?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm good now."

"Are you going to call mom for Bart?"

"No."

"So how was the first day?" Winn asked. "How was my goddaughter?"

"And mine?" Alex asked.

"Allie was fine Alex," Kara said. "She was all set when we got into the room and went off. Nichole though, Winn, she held on for a bit longer and kept crying when we left." Kara thought about it more. "I feel terrible now."

* * *

 **S.T.A.R Labs.**

At S.T.A.R Labs, Barry ran in after picking up a meta-human from the park, to find most of the team there. "Hey guys. Where's HR?"

"He said he was getting coffee. But that was an hour ago." Julian said. "First day of school?"

"Yeah."

"How is she?" Iris asked.

"Nichole cried, but I'm sure your goddaughter is fine."

"No, I meant Kara." The brunette smiled.

"Oh, she's...fine. I hope." Barry laughed. "Allie was good. She ran off in a heartbeat."

"Nice puns. That's my learner godchild!" Cisco laughed. "Wait, is that the guy we've been trying to get for a week now?"

"Yeah." Barry held up the knocked out guy. "I'll be back."

Barry ran to the prison cells and opened a door, tossed in the meta, then closed the door. He walked back up to the main room. Along the way he heard sounds from inside a closet door. Curious, he opened the door, saw the scene, and closed it before running back to the main room. Iris asked if he was okay and Barry nodded. "I found HR and Kassie."

"Oh no, are they in the broom closet again?" Cisco asked. "Man, I told them a hundred times to not screw around in there. Why does Kassie think I helped her find a job as an assistant, get a social security card and good credit to rent out an apartment that allowed her to keep two dogs and a cat?"

"Because your a kind person, Cisco." Caitlin said, bouncing two year old Brad on her lap.

"And your tired of hearing them have a sex life." Julian laughed.

"You and Caitlin have one and I don't complain." Cisco rebutted.

"Because we're not rubbing it in your face." Caitlin laughed.

* * *

 **Seven Hours Later.**

Hours later school was at the end. Both Kara and Barry ran/flew to the school in a split second, both changing behind a large tree when they arrived, and came out just as the doors opened. They stood in the back row of parents waiting for their own children and kept an eye out for their twins. After about three minutes the familiar siblings came out of the school holding hands with one another. The small duo found their parents and ran to them. "Hey girlys!" Kara smiled as she hugged Allie, Barry hugging Nichole. "How was school?"

"Fun!" The brunette answered. "I 'ike it!"

"What about you Kiki?" Barry asked his blonde girl.

The blonde shrugged as she rested her head against him. "OK."

"Did either of you make friends?" Kara asked as both parents picked up a twin. Allie nodded. "That's great sweetie. Who?"

"He name Jack Miser and he nice boy. I gave him cookie at lunch and after nap time he gave me flower he make in art class." She said excitingly. "Now wes boyfriend and girlfriend."

Kara smiled. Her eyes then shifted to Barry hoping to catch a cringe. But nothing.

"What about you?" Barry asked the other girl. "Any friends?"

Nichole shook his head.

"Oh," He replied. "Okay. Well it's the first day anyways. Is that glitter?" He said as he patted down the artsy material on her skirt. She nodded. "You had a fun day then."


	55. Babysitting Little Meta Alien's

**This is just a filler chapter that I thought of the other day while watching Flash and Supergirl clips the other day. What it would be like if someone was to babysit the power children?**

* * *

 **Babysitting Little Meta Alien's**

"Don't worry," Mon-El said to Kara and Barry. "I watched the twins when they were still newborns."

"But that was before they had powers. After that Barry and I were careful about who'd watch them." Kara explained to him as she held Bart in her left arm. Bart was wild today, he couldn't stop moving. "Then you haven't watched Bart ever and with his fire power sometimes setting things on fire on almost everything in the house— Allie!"

The ponytail six year old turned around with a horrid expression on her face. "What?"

"Do _not_ put the fork in the outlet," Kara pointed a finger at her. "That's not safe."

"But I do it before. It fun." She implied. "Please?"

"No." Kara said. "Where's your sister?"

"Here." Allie pointed to the space next to her. "She's right here."

"Uh?" Mon-El looked at the space. "You positive?"

Allie nodded and handed the fork to the empty space. A second later the fork was floating in mid-air. "See? She here."

"Nichole, turn visible for Uncle Mike when he's babysitting." Kara told her. "You sure you can watch all three of them?"

"Kara, I've fought blood sucking aliens from three different galaxy's and I fought, like, some messed up demon thing in Chicago last year. I can handle three Kyrptonians with their own special powers." Mon-El laughed. "What's the worse that can happen?"

* * *

 **~ One Hour Later ~**

"No! No! No! No! Bart!" Mon-El shouted as he ran towards the direction of the couch that was burning fire. He used the fire extinguisher and took out the fire, before smelling a freshly new fire from upstairs. "Bart, Oh no!" Mon-El ran up the stairs and took out the second fire; spotting the toddler in the corner of the room with a large smile. "Bart, why start a fire?"

"Mishmello!" The toddler laughed. "Mishmello! Mishmello!"

"Huh?" Mon-El asked just as the lights flickered. "Allie!?"

Downstairs in the living room Allie continued to poke the fork in and out of the outlet. Every time it when in, the lights flicked off and when she removed it the lights flicked back on. She felt the electricity tickle her throughout her entire body. "Tickle!" She giggled.

"Allie?" Mon-El was in the room in half a second. "Give me the fork, please."

"No."

"Please."

"No. Mine."

"You can't do that," He held out his hand. "Come on, give me the fork?"

"No!" She shouted and ran.

"Allie! Ah!" Mon-El tripped over his own feet running after her. Just as he stood up, a new fire smell broke out. "Oh no! Not again!"

* * *

 _ **~ Canada, Flash World ~**_

Up in Canada during their day break from work and hero work, Barry waited for Kara to leave the bathrooms. He called the house twice already and had no luck in Mon-El picking up the phone. He wasn't too worried but he was becoming worried now that the third call passed by. He called a new number and spoke to the phone owner.

"Wally? Could do you Kara and I a huge favor real quick?"

* * *

 _ **~ Allen House ~**_

"Allie?" Mon-El looked into the various room in the house while carrying Bart. "Nichole?" But no luck so far. "Girls?"

A moment later Wally broke through the barrier and was in the house. "Everything okay?"

"Did Kara call you?"

"Barry."

"Oh good." Mon-El smiled. "Um, I can't find either girl."

"They're in the house, right?"

"I...I hope so?"

"It can't be too hard, can it?"

Resting Bart inside the anti-power source playcrib Cisco had designed, both Wally and Mon-El took different levels of the home to look for both girls. Without any luck the search ended after three minutes when the two men came back into the living room without either girl. "Nichole, Allie? Can you let us know if you're in the house?"

A few minutes later the coffee table lifted off the ground for a few moments before settling back down.

"Okay, Nichole is here." Wally said. "Nichole, can you _please_ stay visible for us while we're watching you?"

"I get that she's shy around anyone who doesn't live in this house but at least try to keep the clothes visible," Mon-El mentioned just as he noticed a tree outside in the backyard growing. "There's Allie."

* * *

 _ **~ Canada ~**_

Kara was trying to avoid using her phone during lunch with Barry but she couldn't help but keep checking it every five minutes to see if there was a message from Mon-El or Wally. She texted Alex to check on the house and hoped that Alex would respond back soon.

"Anything yet?" Barry asked.

"No. Nothing from anyone."

"They're probably making lunch."

"I hope so."

"Crap."

"What?"

"Kara? Did you happen to mention to Mon-El, or anyone in general, that kids will beg for ice cream before eating lunch and then ice cream after?"

Kara thought for a moment. "Uh oh."

 _ **~ Allen House ~**_

At the Allen house, Alex walked in to find burned walls that were hosed down, furniture flipped, tree branches inside the kitchen and floating material inside some of the front living room. "Mon-El? Wally? Nichole? Allie? Bart?" She called out. "Anyone?"

"Hi Auntie Alex," Allie greeted from the counter top.

"Hey sweetie," Alex smiled. "Where's everyone else?"

"Uncle Mike and Nichole are playing hide and seek. Uncle Mike is looking for Nichole and she's winning so far."

"Oh, okay." Alex said. She took a napkin and wiped off the jam on her niece's face. "What happened to you?"

"I make food." The brunette smiled. "Wally giving Bart a bath."

"Wally's giving Bart a bath?"

"Yeah. Bart got dirty outside playing tag with me."

Right before Alex could do anything else, the sound of crashing from the living room forced her to turn rapidly pulling up her alien shooting gun. Though the person who made the sound was Mon-El holding up a visible Nichole, who giggled. "What happened?"

"Nicks helped placed the furniture back on the ground but dropped the chair." Mon-El explained. He noticed Allie's peanut butter and jam covered hands and dress. "Allie, didn't I ask you to wait until I found your sister?"

"I made my own. I did not need help." She said.

"What's the chocolate stain?" Alex asked as she took off a piece and smelled it. "An ice cream sandwich?"

"I eat-ed a few."

"Sissy save?" Nichole asked.

"Yeah." Allie giggled. "I saved some for everyones."

"Sweetie, what does 'a few' mean?" Alex questioned. Allie held up both hands. "Ten? You ate then of them?" The girl nodded. "Why?"

"I got hungry."

"Didn't your daddy _just_ get them yesterday too?" Mon-El asked. Nichole faced him and nodded. "Barry is gonna _kill_ me!"

"Barry!" Allie laughed. The fire alarm went off upstairs and Wally shouted. "Bart did it."

* * *

 _ **~ Canada ~**_

The parents were sitting along the Lake Superior shoreline with their bare feet in the water, kissing one another and enjoying their tranquil scenery. They had received word from Alex two hours ago that everything and everyone was good and that she would stay for a while to help out with the kids. Barry pulled his phone out and texted Wally, Alex and Mon-El asking if everyone was okay.

Surprisingly, H.R replied back. **O.K B.A! Nicolina watching a film with Lexy-Lou-Who, Bart, Wally, Alessandra and Kassie in backyard, Mon-El making dinner...I'm just around.**

Barry smirked and replied back. _OK. Please don't make a baby in our bed._

"Everything at the fort okay?" Kara asked.

"Hmm. H.R and Kassie are there now too. Everyone's good." Barry answered. He read the new message from H.R and chuckled. Kara asked what was so funny and Barry said, "H.R just said that between us and him with Kassie, we're the ones to most likely make a child in a bed."

"Barry!" Kara blushed and lightly slapped him on the chest.

"Kara, they haven't done _anything_ for a few months since H.R broke his leg. They had a date planned for today until they...uh, now that I think of it...I have no idea how they ended up at the house."

"Whatever. The more the merrier I think," She said as she took his phone away and placed it in her bag. She climbed onto Barry's lap with her arms around him and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

 _ **~ Allen House ~**_

Mon-El finally finished making dinner for the now eleven people in the house (Brad had managed to cross over to Earth 38; playing with Bart as soon as the two friends met...soon followed by Julian crossing over to look for the lost son he was suppose to be watching in the first place). Not too long after Julian crossed over to Earth 38 did Eliza join the group to check on the grand-children, unaware that Barry and Kara were on the day vacation and had this many babysitters). Mon-El had managed to make something for the group but had doubt that everyone would agree on the food.

Within five minutes everyone settled down around the dining room. While the adults enjoyed trying out the food, the younger ones were not digging the weird looking food.

"Come on Bart," Eliza held up the small cut up piece of chicken. "Try it. It's yummy."

Bart continued to push the fork away. "No."

"Brad, here comes the train," Julian held up the fork filled chicken piece "Choo choo." The tot took the food into his mouth without an issue, then continued to use his hands for the other food.

"Brad likes his food, Bart." Eliza pointed out. "Try some."

"Hey H.R, after this wanna run a few running tests?"

"Uh...Kass?"

"Go run tests with Wally. I'll clean up the dishes."

"No you won't." Mon-El sang-said. "No cleaning _my_ stuff.

"But I _need_ to cleaning my plate." Kassie whined. "Please?"

"Who's watching your pets by the way?" Mon-El asked.

"Uh..." Both Kassie and H.R blushed and smirked. "We must have, just, drop them off at Cisco's apartment." H.R laughed.

"While he was sleeping." Kassie added. "But they're great kids."

"Someone's in trouble," Wally laughed.

* * *

 _ **~ Allen House ~  
Hours Later**_

Barry and Kara arrived back to the house a few hours later. It was there they had found almost all of their friends and family inside of the house. Eliza was in the kitchen sipping on her coffee as she read one of the books, Cisco, Alex and Wally were passed out on the living room floor, Caitlin and Julian were cuddled on a couch with Brad sleeping on Caitlin's lap. Jason slept on the comfort chair with Iris resting on top of him. Mon-El sat on the floor in the center with Bart wide awake on his lap and Kassie's pets sleeping on the floor (Bart was petting them lightly).

The rest of the house was a different story. Some furniture was misplaced and located in different parts, the walls were slightly burned off as the fragrance of fire and smoke filled the air.

"Hey guys," Kara greeted. "What happened today?"

"Madness." Mon-El said. "Freaking madness."

"I can tell," Barry chuckled. "How did everyone end up here?"

"Besides having Alex and Wally check on us? Well Eliza wanted to visit her grandchildren, Brad ran away and managed to cross over. Julian followed over and about half an hour after dinner Caitlin came over when she found them missing, bringing Iris and Jason with her. Cisco helped her cross over too. No idea how or why HR and Kassie came over but they just randomly showed up." Mon-El explained.

"You forgot to blow up the balloons." Kara smiled. "Where are the girls and how were the kids?"

"In their beds. Bart just woke up ten minutes ago and I couldn't get him back to sleep. They were generally good all day," He said as one hand rose up and gestured to the walls while Bart stood up and toddled towards Barry. "I mean besides the fire walls, Allie poking the outlet with a fork. Nichole stayed invisible mostly. But they were all good."

"Great," Barry said as he picked up his son. "Let's get you to sleep buddy."

"Where's Kassie and HR?" Kara questioned.

"Basement. They've been down there for a while now." Mon-El smirked. "Could of sworn I heard stuff down there."

"Geeze."


	56. The School Incident

**The School Incident.**

The last Friday of September brought along a bitter chill. It was mid-morning at the elementary school and most of the kindergarten classrooms were just beginning their mid-morning snack time. In the back of one classroom sat two six year old's together. "Nichole, what you get?"

The blonde held up the blue package and said, "Marshmallow crunchy."

"Why we always get same thing?" Allie huffed. "I ask Jack for trade if he gots something good."

Allie stood up and began walking to the other end of the classroom with her snack and apple juice in her hand. She walked over to the brown hair boy and offered a trade; her snack and apple juice for his snack and apple juice (a brownie with rainbow sprinkles and grape juice). She walked back to the back of the room and sat next to her twin. Allie instantly noticed that Nichole no longer had her snack or juice box in her hand. "That was fast."

Nichole shook her head. She pointed to another table where a dark hair ponytail girl sat with her two friends. "Meg had Amber take my snack."

"Again?"

"Uh huh."

"But don't Amber take some lunch?" Allie asked. Nichole nodded again. "That mean girl. I show her."

"No fighting. That a rule." The six year old remaindered her sister.

"I not fight Amber." Allie remarked. "I gots other ideas."

* * *

Outside during recess Nichole sat on the swing but wasn't swinging. She was observing her sister Allie on the money bars and then looked over to Amber Dashwood and Meg Neller, both who sat in the sandbox building something. At lunch, Nichole had learned that Amber and Meg both hated bologna sandwich. That prompted her to only ever have bologna sandwiches for the rest of her life and to inform her sister that she no longer had to 'show her' anything.

Allie waited until the two girls were occupied with their playing to take charge. Once both girls were occupied Allie stood up and walked over to Jack Miser. "Jack, I hears from peoples that Amber and Meg like yous."

The little boy with light brown hair looked over at the two girls in the sandbox and then back to Allie. "Say who?"

"Peoples."

"Yeah and?"

"They 'ike flowers." She held up two flowers. "Girls 'ike flowers. Go give 'em flowers."

"But I thoughts we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"We _are_ silly. But they 'ike you and they 'ike flowers too." She smiled sweetly.

Jack didn't ask another question. He stood up from his firetruck and took the two flowers from Allie's hands and walked over to Meg and Amber. He handed both girls a flower each and then returned to Allie. "They took them. Wanna play now?"

"Yeah. Can Nichole play too?" She asked. Jack nodded. "OK. I go gets her."

Allie skipped over to Nichole who still sat observing her twin. "What go on?" She asked. Allie smiled and took off her two bracelets. "Allie! Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Cisco and Uncle Winn say no take those off!" The blonde cried out. "They say if you can't keep them on then you get the earring and those things never ever come off."

"Nobody know unless they know." She said. "Watch."

Over at the sandbox both Amber and Meg placed the two yellow flowers on their sandcastle and began working on another part of the castle. Meg went to take the red bucket when something long and dark green took hold of the handle. "Huh?" She asked. "Amber, look!"

Amber turned and saw the now second green thing take hold of the red bucket handle. "How you do that?"

"I did not do this." Meg explained. Meg felt something around her ankles and looked down to her own horror. "Ah! It got me!"

The extended stems of the small yellow flower lifted up the girl and began to shake her. Not violently, just enough to frighten her. "Ah! Amber! Help me! Ah!"

"Meg!?" Amber shouted. However, she too felt something grab her ankles and lift her up. "Ah! It got me too!"

Both girls began to scream as the stems shook them still. The other children around stopped what they were doing and looked over. Some of them were laughing, some were cheering and the rest were crying in fear. A few of the teachers ran over the second they heard the screams and shouted themselves.

"For Pete sakes! Someone cut the stems!" One teacher shouted.

"How is this happening!?" Another screamed.

Over at the swings Nichole studied the scene and then turned to Allie who was using her index fingers to control the plants. Allie laughed hard. Nichole couldn't help but laugh at her sister's laugh and began laughing herself.

Just as it seemed like the two girls wouldn't be released by the plants, a couple of the children began shouting at the sight above them. "Supergirl!" They cheered.

Kara landed on the ground and saw the scene in front of her. Using her heat vision she cut the stems at the center and then blew hard enough so that the girls would be blown into the arms of two of the teachers. The students and adults cheered and thanked Supergirl for saving the two girls.

One of the little boys asked the the girls, "Hey how you make that happen?"

"We don't!" Amber shouted as she still sobbed. "It did own."

"What did?" The teacher asked.

Meg, sobbing herself, answered. "De flower move on it own!"

"Liar!" One student shout.

"Children, go back inside the building. Recess is _over._ " One of the teachers directed and began filing students into their lines.

Kara watched as the two girls were carried into the building by the two teachers while the other three lined up students. _The plants moved on their own? How?_ She thought to herself. Her super hearing picked up her daughter's voiced from behind.

 _"Allie, they scare."_

 _"They need that. They take your food every day this week and last week. You hungry."_

 _"But that really mean. And I said they no like bologna sandwiches."_

 _"What? You eat bologna sandwich forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever? As snack and lunch?"_

 _"I guess."_

 _"That silly. Just do what I just did if they ever, ever, ever take food."_

 _"I no do that."_

 _"Well with your brain."_

 _"Nu uh."_

As the two girls passed Supergirl, not paying attention, Kara observed the two of them as they walked back into the building with the rest of their class. Once inside though Kara stood dumbfounded.

First her one baby girl was losing her snack and lunch everyday by the two girls and didn't tell her or Barry about it? Nichole had trouble expressing herself, sure, but Kara and Barry always encourage her to tell them what she was feeling. Second, her other baby girl had decided to take charge and use her powers for an evil purpose? That was not her sweet little Allie.

* * *

After school Kara raced to the school, changed in seconds, then stood near the other parents. She waited no more than three minutes before both her girls were out of the doors and ran to Kara. "Hey girlys," Kara hugged them.

"Mommy, Supergirl come to school today." Allie cheered. "She fight evil plants."

"Oh yeah? That's cool," Kara took hold of their hands and began walking away. "How was that?"

"Fun. She fly down and use her eyes to cut off plant stems and then blew Meg and Amber into the school walls!"

"Uh huh. Anything else, Allie?"

"Jack tolds me hes going to New York this weekend wit his mommy and daddy to see bronze way show."

"Broadway show."

"Yeah, Broadway."

"Anything else?"

"Nu huh."

"Okay. What about you Nichole, anything fun happen for you?"

The blonde shook her head for a moment. But then she added, "I no sleep during nap so I help teacher stapple papers."

"Sounds good." Kara said. When they crossed the street she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small bag of animal crackers. "You look hungry honey."

"Mommy, can I have snack?"

"When we get home Allie." Kara said.


	57. Bullies and Bullied

**Bullies and Bullied.**

Hours later the two girls were upstairs in their bedroom playing with their stuffed animal toys before bed. Downstairs Kara explained to Barry what had happened at the girls school and the duo discussed over the incident. Together they went up the stairs and walked into the room. "Kiki," Barry held his hand out. "Let's go brush our teeth."

Nichole took hold of his hand and followed Barry out of the room. Kara walked over to Allie and picked up with girl without a word and placed her on the bed. "We have to talk Allie."

"What 'bout, mommy?" The brunette asked.

"Honey, you know how I work for Ms. Grant at CatCo?" Kara asked. Allie nodded. "Did you know Ms. Grant is friends with Supergirl?"

"Really? Best friends?"

"In a work friendship, yes. Now because I work for Ms. Grant and Ms. Grant works with Supergirl from time to time, I sometimes get to meet her."

"Really?" The little girl smiled.

Kara nodded. "Sometimes. Like today. Ms. Grant had to ask her something and I brought them both water. Supergirl was talking about an incident at a school where two plants attack two girls." As soon as those words were said, Kara saw the instant worry on Allie's face. "Two plants randomly attacked two girls."

"I no do it." She tried to deny.

Kara shook her head slowly. "Allie, nobody else can move plants like you."

"But mommy! Those girls mean to Nichole. They take her snack and lunch every day for this week and last week. I tolds her to say something but she no want to and I no make her say if she no want to say so I try to helps her."

"I know you just wanted to help your sister, Allie. That's great you wanted to help her. But you should had told someone that instead of using your plant power on the girls."

"No fair! We have cool powers and we can't use them. Why no use them mommy?"

"It's hard to explain right now," Kara brushed her hair back. "But it's important that nobody else knows about them. Just Daddy and I, your grandparents and uncles and aunts. OK?"

Allie nodded. She stood up on the bed and fell forward to hug Kara. "Sorry mommy."

Kara hugged and kissed her cheek. "It's okay honey. I love you."

"Love you mommy."

* * *

By the time Allie got her pajamas on and was on her way with Kara to brush her teeth, Barry was returning with Nichole to the bedroom. Nichole used her speed to put her pajamas in seconds and was back on Barry's lap. Barry sat the blonde girl on the bed so she was sitting up but partially covered by the blankets. "All set?"

"I stay up ten minutes tomorrow night?" She asked. "Please?"

"We'll see." Barry said, knowing fully that she'd be asleep within those ten minutes; five minutes max. "So I heard school was good today."

"Yeah. Allie say at dinner that Supergirl came to our school to fight evil flowers." She smiled. "You no hear about it?"

"Yes, I heard that but I meant before and after that. Did you like the crunchy and sandwich?" He asked her. She nodded quickly almost as if she was forcing it. "Hey, wanna know something I learned today?"

"What?"

"Mommy knows Supergirl."

"Really?"

"Yes. Not personally but they met a few times since they both know Ms. Grant. Today while Supergirl was waiting for Ms. Grant to ask her something, Mommy brought water for her and they started to talk about their day. Supergirl mentioned there was some sort of incident at your school involving two plants attacking two girls?"

Nichole shyly nodded. "I tell Allie not too but she not listen to me."

"Any idea why she did that?"

"No." She lied. "She just wanna use them."

Barry nodded but tried again to get something out of her. "Okay. If that's the truth. Mommy told me that she gave you a snack after school and you chowed it down." The little girl nodded. "Didn't you eat your lunch?" She nodded. "I guess you just used a lot of energy today." Again, the little girl nodded. "Nichole, is something bothering you?"

"No."

"You can tell me."

"Nothing bothering me."

"You sure?" He asked her. She nodded. "OK. You know you can always tell Mommy or I if something is bothering you, right?"

"Yeah."

"OK." Barry said. The young blonde stood up on her bed and partially jumped into Barry's arms and muttered 'I love you' to him. Barry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "I love you too, Kiki."

"Five minutes, mommy?"

"No."

"Five and a half?"

"No."

"Four more minutes?"

"Allie, it's bedtime." Kara said for the fifth time walking into the room. "Sleep time."

"I not sleepy," She said. "I wanna stay up more."

"If daddy or I read you a story will you go to bed?" Kara asked. Allie nodded. "OK."

"I'll check on Bart." Barry said.

Before he left the room, Nichole spoke up. "Daddy? Who faster? Flash or Supergirl?"

"Flash!" Allie shouted. "He faster!"

"I think Supergirl faster."

"No Nichole, Flash is!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later as Barry settled Bart into his crib for the night and turned off the light, Kara came out of the girls room quietly and closed the door with a crack of it still opened. The duo retreated downstairs to the couch and rested. "Any fights with Allie?" Barry asked.

"No. A few minutes into the story and she was out like a light bulb." Kara answered. "You sound upset. What's wrong, Barry?"

"I tried to get Nichole to tell me if anyone is bothering her but she denied it." He said. "I tried to get her to tell me if Allie used her plant power on anyone as a way of getting revenge on someone or someones bothering Nichole."

"Allie told me everything." Kara said and proceeded to tell everything Allie told her in the bedroom and in the bathroom. "They know that she won't speak up and tell on them so they're bullying her. But for some reason I have this feeling that because Allie terrified them with her plant power, without them knowing it was her, the two girls won't be bullies."

"That's not exactly a bad thing."

"No, I don't like how they learned their lesson." Kara sighed. "I don't want to put the earrings on Allie but if she keeps this up we might just have too."

"Once those stud earrings are in her ears only you, Clark, J'onn and Mon-El are able to take them out." Barry reminded her. "And it wouldn't be fair if she had them on while the other two didn't."

"They're six. They're old enough now to know when it's okay to power up and not okay to power up."

"I know that too. Maybe next week will be better."


	58. Outings and Outing

**Hey everyone!**

 **I fixed the twins language hopefully.**

 **Thanks for the idea, CallMeMiles.**

* * *

Around mid-October on a Sunday the Allens took their day off to head to a park on Barry's Earth. The last time they had a family outing was the week before the twins fifth birthday. Bart had just learned to walk on his feet and was chasing his two sisters when he super speed past them, leaving a trail of fire behind him. This lead to finding him very easy but not without the hassle of a large fire interrupting the city.

Bart donned a bracelet on his wrist that kept his Kryptonian powers and Meta powers down. Allie donned the stud earrings that also kept her Kryptonian powers and Meta powers down. Whilst Bart didn't notice much of a change, Allie was a bit upset about having them in. She attempted to take them out several times and even asked her sister to help get them off. Nothing worked.

"But why can't I have them out, Mommy?" Allie begged as she looked over at Kara. "I won't use them."

"Allie you've told us that before and what happen ten minutes later?" Kara asked her as she handed her a juice box with her lunch. "You got mad at those kids and not only had tree branches break into the classroom and hold them upside down, you drained all the electricity in the school. Not to mention when you stormed out of the room you knocked over a table."

"So?"

"So when Daddy and I got there we had to explain that you just had a moment of strength and managed to knock the table over. That excuse only lasts _once._ " She stressed the last word as she held up her index finger. "Luckily they only assumed there was a power system issue with the new generator the school has in the basement and I'm not sure what they thought of with the tree branches, but nobody told us about connecting that to you."

"But I had these things in for _months_ now!" Allie cried out as she tried to take them out.

"It's been a week." Barry told her.

"It's been forever, Daddy. Please take them out?"

"Not until you learn to to control your powers."

"We're working on it!"

"Yes, but you still get mad or upset and they go wild." Barry explained. "We'll figure it out."

"Why doesn't Nichole wear them?" The small brunette looked over at the blonde directly across from her. "She doesn't have the earrings on."

"Because Nichole doesn't get upset until she gets home." Kara explained. "If something is bothering her." _She still holds it all back. She's going to explode one of these days and Rao knows what will happen!_ "But even at the house she knows to not use them."

"They still happen." Allie muttered. "How come Brad doesn't wear them?"

"Because Brad doesn't have any powers." Kara answered. "Finish your lunch and then you and Nikki can go play for a little bit longer before we go home."

* * *

A short time after lunch the two girls were at the swings. Barry and Bart were throwing a tennis ball at one another close to the park. Kara remained on the blanket in perfect view of her family while going over reports she had written. Though she wasn't working at CatCo again after the incident a couple of years ago, Kara kept up with her blog posts. She had no idea that after that post she would end up blogging. She wasn't one of those daily life bloggers as she just blogged about incidents that happened in the city, but once or twice she did upload a daily life thing. A lesson, a thought as herself or as a parent (a parent of girls, boy, twins, single child, all three, ect), or tips that she had picked up about whatever.

Just as Kara finished her last hand written note to write about later she felt her sons arms tackle her from behind. "Hey Bart," Kara dropped her notebook and grabbed Bart and placed him on her lap. "What's my baby boy doing?"

"Daddy go."

"Daddy go where?"

"Daddy go." Bart repeated.

Kara looked up and saw that Barry was indeed gone. Assuming he was called into either CSI work or Flash work Kara sat Bart up on his feet and said, "Okay Bart. Here," She reached into the tote bag and pulled out a toy bulldozer. "Go play in the sandbox." She pointed to the sandbox that was near the swings. Bart toddled over to the sandbox and began playing with the toy.

Kara only looked away for two minutes to write another note when she glanced up again and saw only Allie on the swing. "Nichole? Bart?" She called out. "Allie, is Nichole next to you?"

"No. She jumped off a few seconds ago." Allie shouted back. "She walked to Bart in the sandbox."

"Nichole, Bart." Kara stood up and looked at the sandbox. She pulled her glasses down and used x-ray too look for Bart. He was probably behind a bush and Nichole was probably with him. She couldn't see either one. "Damn it." She muttered.

Barry raced back to the park from stopping the Big Belly Burger robbery. He walked over to the swings from the tree and saw only one daughter on the swing. He turned to Kara and saw no son or second daughter with her. "Kara?"

Kara turned to him said, "Stay here."

Kara quickly raced away and within seconds was up in the air looking for the two. She flew and took a close look around every part of the city but couldn't find them. She circled areas twice. She felt her heart begin to pound with each second that passed. "And we just had to make Bart wear the thing to keep his fire down." She mumbled.

* * *

Down on the ground Barry held the six year old brunette in his arms and began looking around the park for the two children. "Did you see where they went?" Barry asked Allie.

"No. Nichole said she could jump off higher than me and she jumped and then walked over to Bart. I kept swinging to jump higher than her and then a few seconds later mommy asked me if I saw where they went."

"You cam here with Wally and Jesse last week, right? Did you guys go somewhere in specific?"

"No. Just some water place." She said.

Barry paused and asked, "What water place?"

"Some place where Jesse took us. She and Wally got mad at one another and he walked away and sat on a bench that wasn't looking at us. Jesse played joke on him by taking us to the park and then she called him a few minutes later and asked him to bring us to the ice cream truck. But only we were with Jesse." Allie explained. "I forget the name of it."

"What did it look like?"

Kara, up in the air still, was losing her mind. She usually found any missing children within minutes but it's been over ten minutes now and there was no sight of her two children. She spotted Barry and flew down. "Barry, I can't find them!" She expressed with worry.

"Splash Park!" He answered rapidly.

* * *

Barry, Kara and Allie arrived at Splash Park, which was empty due to the cold weather, in seconds and looked around for the two children. After a few seconds the familiar blond and brunet child were spotted. The blonde was pulling on the brunet's arm and shouting, "Move Bart! Move!" but Bart refused to move and shook his head. "Come on Bart!" Nichole shouted again.

"Nichole!" Both parents shouted as they ran over to the two.

Nichole stopped pulling and looked at her Daddy and Supergirl. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Why are you and Bart here?" Barry questioned.

"I walked to Bart and he began running. I just ran after him so he didn't get lost, Daddy." Nichole said. "He hasn't let go since then."

"Bart, why did you run from the sandbox?" Kara questioned. "You scared me."

Bart blinked a few times, as well as Nichole, and then said, "No mama."

"Yes, you scared me."

"No mama."

"You scared me." She repeated. She felt Barry tap her and she turned to him. "What?"

"Supergirl," Barry told her. He blinked. "I get that you look like my wife Kara, but that's not going to work. They're way too smart."

Kara glanced down and realized she was still in her hero outfit. She understood now why Bart had said 'no mama' to her. He didn't know this was Kara. Even Nichole looked at her oddly. "Well...yes." She attempted to cover up. "Of course I'm not her...I was trying to help."

"Where is mommy, Daddy?" Nichole asked.

"She's back at the park." Barry said as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small piece of candy. "Bart, let go of the bar and you can have this." Bart instantly let go and went for the candy. "Good boy." He said as he picked up the boy. "Come on, Kiki." Barry gestured with his head to have her get on his shoulders. Kara helped Nichole get on Barry's shoulders and then helped him get up so he didn't drop any of them. "Thanks again, Supergirl."

"No problem." Kara smiled. "Be safe." She then flew up and away.

* * *

At the park Kara pretended to look around for Nichole and Bart. She saw Barry with the kids and ran over to them. "Kids!"

"Kara." Barry said.

"My babies!" She hugged the three when they got on the ground. "Nikki, Bart, don't scare me like that."

"Kara?" Barry spoke again.

Bart hugged Kara and rubbed his face against her as he giggled. "Mama! Mama!" But Nichole just stood there staring at her with her head tiled. Kara knew this look. Nichole was confused about something, but she wouldn't ask questions. She observed things.

Barry cleared this throat and said, "Girls, go take Bart to the sandbox again. I have to talk to mommy."

The trio skipped off just as Kara stood up. "What is it?"

"We have a tiny problem."

"What?"

"Back at the water park when you were talking to Nichole and Bart, Allie sort of figured it all out." He explained. "She literally said as soon as we started to walk back 'Mommy is Supergirl' and I tried to get her to believe that you and Supergirl are identical but then she just refused to believe me. She then said that its true because the three of them share the same powers as her." He rubbed his temple. "I told her it was just a coincidence, but she shook her head. She hasn't spoken since then."

"So...they know?"

"She knows. Nichole just seems confused and Bart is too young to get it."

"Oh boy." Kara muttered.


	59. Secrets and Promises

**Secrets and Promises.**

Later that night after settling Bart into his crib Kara walked back into her and Barry's room to find Barry reading to both girls on the bed. Kara climbed onto the bed just as Nichole stood up to sit in Kara's lap. "Girls, Daddy and I have something to tell you?"

"Another baby?" Nichole asked.

"I want a sister this time." Allie added.

"No, no more babies." Barry said. "It's something else."

"What?" Allie asked.

"Well remember at the park when Nichole and Bart went missing?" Kara began. "Daddy and I looked for you guys?"

Allie jumped up and stood on the mattress. "Yeah, I remember. Then you became Supergirl and find Bart and Nikki at the water park."

"Mommy, your Supergirl?" The other twin asked as she looked at her.

Kara nodded and took her glasses off. "Yes, I'm Supergirl. You two remember Flash?" They both nodded. "That's Daddy."

The two of them looked over at Barry who nodded. "I'm the Flash."

"Really?" Allie asked. Barry held up his hand and vibrated it. "Ha ha. You can be a super tickle monster."

Nichole held up her own hand and copied Barry. "Oh. That's funny. Can you turn invisible?"

"No."

"Move things with your brain?"

"No."

"Mommy?"

"No."

Allie jumped up and down happily. "Oh, grow plants!"

"No." Barry answered with a small chuckle.

"Electrical?"

"No," Kara shook her head. "That's just Nichole, Bart and you. But you guys have the same Supergirl powers as me."

"Your speed or daddy speed."

"Mine." Barry laughed. Though Kara and him still joked that one was faster than the other, Kara said that when it came time to tell the twins their powers they would just claim to have Barry's speed. "But I'm just as fast as him."

"How can you tell?"

"We just can"

"What about aunties and uncles and grandma and grandpas?"

"They all know you have powers." Barry answered.

"Any of them have powers?"

"Well your Uncle Clark has the same powers as me." Kara began. "And your uncle Mike can jump super high and just as strong as me. And grandpa J'onn...he's very, very strong."

"Kassie too?"

"Yeah, Kassie too, Allie."

"Uncle Cisco can throw and bend energy blasts," Barry said. That was the simplest and easiest way he could explain Cisco's power to them. "And auntie Caitlin has ice powers, but she doesn't use them as much. Wally and Jessie are really fast too."

"Brad?" Nichole asked.

"We're not sure yet, but he could." Barry answered. "Vinessa, Jill, Marco and Miguel have powers too. Vinessa can move rocks, Jill has energetic—not electrical—and Marco and Miguel have speed."

"Why does everyone get speed powers?" Allie asked.

"Not sure." Barry laughed.

"Can auntie Caitlin and you make an ice tornado? I heard some boy in school say that it's possible. He saw it in a movie once." Nichole asked.

"Uh...I can tell them to try it out."

"Girls," Kara brought back their attention. "It's very, very, _very_ important that you do not tell anyone about Daddy, myself or anyone else in the family about our powers."

"Why?" The blonde girl asked.

"I won't tell you everything," Kara began. _Way too young._ "But there are bad people out in the world. People who will try to take or use your powers for evil."

The two girls looked at her, back at one another, then back at her. "How do we get rid of them?" Nichole asked.

"I'm not scared." Allie put her hands on her hips.

"Keep the use of your powers down." Barry said. "Try not to use them outside the house, minus when your with mommy, myself or anyone in the family."

"But if they start becoming too out of hand for any reason than the earrings you girls have will keep them down." Kara said. "And when your older and more in control of them, you won't have to wear the earrings as much or at all."

"I'm. Not. Scared." Allie repeated. "Let mean people try to fight."

The two adults laughed at the brunettes high spirits. "OK Allie. Just not now...or at the school." Kara gave her a specific look. Allie nodded instantly. She knew that look. "OK. Bed time."


	60. Necklaces and Promises

**Hello superfriends! Sorry for the long update, I've been having a slight writers block. I'm probably going to end this story somewhat soon and than begin writing down the sequel to this one (middle school-high school years).**

 **This idea's been floating around the past few weeks. I apologize if this is short.**

* * *

A couple of days passed since Barry and Kara told the girls about their powers and being hero's.

Allie had wanted to test out her powers against both Kara and Barry, then followed by testing them out on everyone else. She enjoyed practicing the various of powers that surrounded her, eager to learn everything she could about using her powers as well as learning tricks to them.

Nichole opted to not try them out on anyone else (much to Cisco's disappointment as he wanted her to throw a couple of things around), but instead keep learning how to control them in a small scenery. She was an observer, wanting to observe before trying, but Barry and noticed that she was hanging back a lot more than usual.

* * *

During a lunch break from work on a Saturday, Barry took Nichole to his Earth and brought her to Jitters for a snack (she had no taste buds for Big Belly Burger). A few doughnuts, a hot chocolate and coffee later the two of them were at Joe's house. "Your hot chocolate too hot?"

"No. Daddy, why couldn't I get coffee? Uncle HR and Auntie Kassie say I can have coffee."

"Because it's not healthy for you to drink twelve cups of coffee a day." Barry laughed. "Let alone an extra large with two shots of espresso mixed into a full mocha cappuccino and half of a vanilla latte."

"Kassie added whip cream, chocolate fudge and rainbow sprinkles." She answered as she swiftly moved the coffee mug.

Barry took hold of it before it even touched her fingers. "Nice try." He smirked. "You know, ever since mommy and I told you and Allie about us having powers and others in the family having powers, your sister has been up the walls wanting to train with them."

Nichole giggled. "Uncle Cisco says that she's a ball of Allie-lectricity."

"No kidding. So she's been up the walls wanting to train, you haven't. I sort of figure you'd want to learn."

Nichole shook her head. "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"You sure?"

She nodded. Barry knew better though. She didn't wake up crying for three nights in a row and say she saw monsters for nothing. He felt like there was more to the story.

* * *

A few nights past and Barry woke up Allie shaking him and whispering his name. _"Daddy? Daddy?"_ He sat up and turned on the lamp next to him. "Allie, what's wrong?" He whispered.

"Nikki upset." She said with concern. "She won't tell me anything."

* * *

Barry walked down the stairs to the kitchen with Nichole in his arms. Nichole rested her head on his shoulder still wide awake with tears stains down her cheeks. "Mommy will be mad."

"I won't tell if you won't." Barry said. "Oreo's or chocolate chips?"

"Chocolate chips and coffee."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah. Uncle HR tell me he eats his cookies with coffee."

"Chocolate milk is it." Barry said as he placed her down on the couch In three seconds he had cookies and two chocolate milks placed next to himself and Nichole on the table stand. "Allie said you had a nightmare."

Nichole nodded.

"What was it about?" He asked. Nichole shook her head. "Come on," Barry said with an encouraging smile. "You can tell me anything." Nichole shook her head again. "Kiki I know when there is something bothering you," He held both her hands in his own hands. "And I know you rather just forget about it, but it's a lot easier to talk about nightmares."

She stayed quiet for a moment, collecting her thoughts, before finally telling him. "There was this older guy who ran super fast like you. But he kinda looked a lot like Uncle HR. He was saying weird things about speed...then this other guy come out and he look like Uncle HR too and this lady with the same hair color as mommy and me. He was yelling at first guy and then first guy yelling at you. Then the first guy run around them and they die and then he run around you and you died and then he run around lots of other people—mommy, Bart, Allie, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandma, grandpa— and they all die. I try to stop him but he move to fast," She was crying and breathing heavy at this point. "I don't want you die!"

Barry picked up the small girl and held her in a firm embrace, rubbing her back in large circles. "Shhh, it's okay." He soothed her. "That was just a bad dream. That's not going to happen, I promise." _Figure she had a nightmare with Evil Wells. Allie had that nightmare about Flash Vanishes. Except her's was real and Nichole's is fake with real people._ "That's not going to happen. We're safe, Kiki."

"But how do you know? It can happen. Mommy said there are bad people out in the world."

"I know, but there are a lot of good people in the world." He told her.

"But lots of bads too. Metas and aliens and now meta aliens."

Meta-Aliens? Like her? "Meta aliens? Like you, you brother and sister?"

"Uh huh. What if there lot more Kryptonians and meta that met and had babies? Or more Dax's like uncle Mikey and Dax's met metas and had babies? Or Mars aliens and metas?" Nichole questioned. "There could be more meta aliens,"

She had a point. What if there more aliens on his Earth and more meta's on Kara's Earth? Barry attempted to think of what he could say to reassure Nichole that everything would be okay. "Wait here," He put her back on the couch. He ran away and was back in two seconds with a black box in his hand. "This belonged to Nana Allen and her mom before her," Barry handed her the box. "I was saving it for your tenth birthday, but I think now's okay."

Nichole opened the box and looked inside. It was a gold chain that held a little pearl at the end of it. "This is pretty."

Barry looped the gold chain around head and rested it on her neck. "You look beautiful. This is just a reminder than I'm always here. But even more so," Here pointed to the center of her chest. "I'm here."

"OK." She timidly said. Nichole smile and wrapped her arms around him. "Love you."

"Love you too."


	61. Starting Changes

**Ha. Third time is a charm, right? First wrong document, then a name mistake the second time around.**

* * *

 **Starting Changes.**

"Kids! We have to go. Now!" Kara spoke loudly, knowing the trio could already hear her from the second floor.

Five and a half year old, brunet Bart jumped down the stairs laughing and ran into the room. "Ready!"

Kara turned to find her mini husband in the room, but dressed oddly. "Bart, why are your shorts backwards?"

"Is it?" He looked down. "I like it like this."

"Fix them and I'll fix that hair of yours." Kara told him. "You ready to see grandma today?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. Girls, we have to go in five minutes!" Kara shouted up the stairs for a fifth time.

"Nick with Daddy," Bart told her as he swayed back and forth. "I saw them go to the store."

Just then Barry sped into the kitchen, followed by Nichole a moment later. She tried to use her powers more so that she could control but, but still opted out of using them often. "Doughnuts for the go."

"Nice." Kara kissed his cheek. "Allie's still upstairs. No idea what's keeping her."

"I'll check." Barry placed the box on the counter. "Where's Toni?"

"Living room." Kara answered as she opened the box and began dividing up the doughnuts for the five of them. "Nichole, help Bart to the counter." She asked. Nichole took Bart's hand and helped him onto the counter. "Nichole, why are you in long jeans and long sleeve?"

"I like it."

"Oh honey I know you do. But it's hot out."

"Mom, we can't feel hot or cold."

"Yes, but everyone else can." She said. "I think there are clean clothes in my room in the purple basket. Go pick something else out. And _hurry_ please."

Nichole sighed and sped out of the room.

No more than three seconds after she left did Kara hear Barry upstairs. _"Allie, that's too much."_

 _"No! It's fine!"_

 _"Allie, your face is covered. They're going to make you wash it all off when you get to the school."_

 _"It's not my whole face. I like it!"_

"Oh no, not again." Kara sighed.

Two minutes after Barry and Allie's argument, Barry came back down with Nichole, now dressed in a light color dress with a long sleeve cardigan. "Was it her whole face this time?"

"Eye shadow, foundation, blush and peach pink lipstick." Barry rubbed his face. "She's turning ten in a few weeks. Iris didn't start until eighth grade. You and Alex didn't start until eighth grade. Why is she doing this so early?"

"She likes it. That's all." Kara said. "She and her friends at the school all like wearing it."

Barry looked over and saw Nichole occupied with Bart. "Kiki doesn't wear it."

"She doesn't want to wear it." Kara muttered. "I taught Allie but she's still learning what she likes and doesn't like."

"I don't like it."

"Get Toni please?" Kara asked. Barry left to get the toddler. "Here honey," Kara placed two doughnuts in front of Nichole as well has her lunch bag. "PB&J, yogurt, cut apple and cupcake. Two quarters for milk are in your pencil bag."

"It's just one."

"Yes, but knowing your sister she's going to spend hers for a second cupcake in line." She smiled. "You ready for summer? Daddy and I made plans for all of us this summer."

"What about hero work stuff?"

"We talked it out with everyone and they know when we're going." Kara answered.

A moment later Allie walked into the room, with less makeup on (just eyeshadow) as Barry walked in with five month old Henrietta Toni Allen (Toni for short), the last little Allen to join the family. Kara handed out the last lunch to Allie as Barry got on Toni and Bart's hat and the family piled at the door.

"So one of us will get the girls at three, get them to Eliza's house, pick them up, meet up with Clark, Lois, Jordan and Lara and then head over to Joe and Cecile's for Summer Starter." Barry explained shifting Toni from one side of his arm to the other side.

"Yes, sir." Kara laughed.

"You make this sound like a ship."

"It is, Bart." Barry said.

A second later, the ground began shaking. Instantly both parents grabbed all four children and huddled them under both of them, Kara placing herself on the top to protect Barry from falling pieces. After the twenty-second shaking, the ground stopped. "Mommy, is this normal for California?" Bart looked at her.

"Not really." Kara answered.


	62. His Earth's Quakes

The past past ten weeks there had been Earthquakes all over the world. Ranging from small ones to very large ones. Scientist couldn't explain what was happening. Many believed it was the end of the world, others believed the Earth was shifting into a new position. The rest had no idea what was happening to the Earth. The odd part?

This was happening on Barry's Earth too. Same days, same times—everything. Team Flash and the DEO have been investigating why this was happening. No ideas had been revealed yet.

* * *

At STAR Labs, Caitlin, Cisco and Julian were studying the wave patterns on the Earth. The numbers had increased over the past couple of weeks and were growing larger.

"This is still dumbfounding," Julian rubbed his temple. "None of this is making sense!"

"I checked with J'onn at the DEO on Earth 38 but he says there isn't an alien causing this."

"How would he know that, Cisco?"

"Easy Caitlin," Cisco began. "Winn and I, for years and years now, been keeping each other informed on things that happened. I tell him of metas and he tells me of aliens. What if one day we get aliens on this Earth or they get a meta that Kara can't fight. At least if that ever happened than we'll know how to fight the alien species and they'll know how to fight the meta."

"Oh, interesting." Julian said. He noticed a symbol on the computer. "Kassie?"

"I asked her to fly around and scan into the Earth for anything that didn't seem normal." Caitlin answered him.

"She's flying?"

"Yeah."

"Well damn," Cisco chuckled. "It took her long enough to learn how to freaking trust herself flying."

Barry sped into the room, but before he said anything there was another Earthquake. This time lasting for ten seconds. "Again?"

"Kassie? Anything?"

 _"Yeah. The layers under the Earth all shook. This is getting frequent."_

"No kidding." Barry said. "The one on Kara's Earth happened ten minutes ago."

"Same here." Caitlin added. "Ask her if she just had one."

Barry texted her and in seconds she replied _YES_ to him. "Yep."

Julian shouted annoyingly, "Good God, this is getting mad!"

Kassie landed back into the room and said, "Eight years on this Earth, but my entire life I've never experience this."

"Where's HR?"

"No idea." She shrugged.

"YOU RIPPED MY SUITE! **_HOW DO YOU DO THAT!?_** " Cisco pointed to the tights. Kassie's super-suite was like Kara's, but the colors were reversed and (upon Kassie harassing Cisco about hating thigh high boots) donned ankle boots. "HOW DO YOU DO THAT IN THE AIR?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes?"

"I rip things in the air." She giggled. She, as well as Caitlin and Barry, laughed harder when Cisco's cheeks turned blush red. "Besides, this is the back up one you made. I've been sewing the first one back together."

Cisco felt his mind explode. "When did the first one rip?"

"Truth?"

"Always!"

"I got back to the apartment and H.R and I got a little—"

"Nope!" Cisco held up his hand, knowing where the brunette and her smirky smile was going with that answer. "I don't need to hear about that. I don't even want to know how he managed to rip that thing. Hell, when did y'all break up and then get back together?"

"Broke up in April when the boys arrived, the dumbass first and then the two nicer ones," Kassie began. "Cisco, I promise that while HR's still pissed that I lied to him for years about some stuff in my past, he understands it. We're not officially back together," She smirked. "But we still like hooking up."

Barry turned to Cisco and asked, "How's your sex life with Gypsy?"

"Not. Answering."


	63. Make Ups and Stuff

**Hello friends!**

 **So I'm almost done with the story, a few more chapters to go.**

 **Before anyone says anything, I know there are a couple of things that don't make sense in this chapter such as why Jill and Winn are suddenly so cool with one another, whereas in the past Jill** _hated_ **Winn and why H.R and Kassie broke up because of Kassie's full past history and who the boys are exactly.**

 **I do plan on making those separate stories. I just hope everyone will like them.**

 **Rated T for swearing.**

* * *

 **Make Ups and Stuff.**

Ten more Earthquakes later, Team SuperFlash family was gathered at Joe and Cecile's house. How they all fit inside the small home was a bit insane, but somehow they all managed to fit humans, metas, aliens, meta-aliens and pets inside was their own thing.

Ten minutes into the party there was another Earthquake. "Eleven!" Jason shouted.

"Babe, no need to scream."

"But...I just started watching _Stranger Things_ and now I get why people shout eleven."

"That's just you Sterling K Brown," Iris laughed.

"I do not look like him." Jason explained. "I'm better looking." He grinned.

* * *

In the backyard, Caitlin and Kara were both running around trying to stop Brad and Bart from hurting one another. Though Bart's fire barely touched Brad's snow-ice cool body and Brad's snow balls melted the moment they came into contact with Bart's heat, the two of them were using full power.

"You think they'll tucker out soon?" Kara asked, sitting on a chair after chasing Bart for a half hour.

Caitlin looked over at her four year old. He looked a bit tired, but looked like he was trying to keep up. "I think he just wants to stay up as long as Bart is up."

Kara slapped her forehead. "Bart's energy is high. It'll take hours. But maybe he'll stop when Brad stops."

* * *

Inside the kitchen Alex was sitting on a chair drinking her seventh shot of alcohol watching everyone from the living room. She gazed down at her finger and sighed at the site of an empty finger space.

"Your mom wanted to know how many," Cisco sat next to her. "What's up?"

Alex rolled her eyes and answered. "Not too many. I swear. Just a little depressed." Cisco asked her why and she held up her hand. "See for yourself."

"Oh," He said. "Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine," Alex spun her drink in her hand. "I wanted kids but Maggie didn't want them. I hated that we broke up."

"You're telling me." Cisco said as he poured his own drink.

"Why are you blue?"

"Same parade." He chugged his drink down. "Gypsy and I broke things off."

"When?"

"Last night. Nobody else knows yet." He sighed. "Thirteen years together."

"Shit, I would of guessed you two were married after five or six years." Alex stated. "I thought the ring was covered by her gloves, there was some rule about interdenominational marriage—like a wait period for Earth 19—then waited for kids."

"I'm forty. I'm alone for life with just posters of Star Wars."

"I'm thirty-five and alone for life."

Cisco turned his head at her and said, "You are the same age as me. So your—"

Alex turned to him and held up the finger, _that finger,_ and said in a warning tone, "I'm _thirty-five,_ Francisco."

With a nervous laugh Cisco quickly said, "Did I say my age? I meant you are intelligent as someone my age, but your really thirty-four. Hell, twenty-eight for all I know. What do I know?"

* * *

On the front porch of the West house, a drum stick swinging man was chugging down his third coffee of the day (or was it seventh?) watching two nine-almost-ten year old girls standing under a tree on the side of the house talking to one another. He sat there in that spot for as long as the two girls had been under that tree, which had to be almost an hour so far. He was soon joined by an orange cat rubbing herself against his side, a small white dog three moments later and the owner of the two walk out of the house soon after.

"Coffee? It's a mocha latte with French vanilla, two shots espresso."

"All set," He held up his cup. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Mind if I join?"

"Sure." HR shifted to the side, now facing the street, for Kassie to join him.

Kassie shook off her jean jacket and laid it down for the pets before sitting down herself on the step and crossing her legs. "How's the sleeping bag?" She smirked.

"What?" HR laughed. "There's no sleeping bag."

She gave him a 'Don't lie to me, I know the truth' type of stare. "I've got x-ray, silly."

"It's not bad." He answered truthfully. "Kind of lonely. And dark. When did our basement get so dark?"

"Always."

"Ah. Alright."

They kept silent for a couple of minutes before Kassie questioned him. "You still pissed?"

"Pissed? No. A little daunted by all of this, yes." He answered. "But...I do sort of get it. I was the same way coming to this Earth. Not full truths, not full lies. Easy middle. And," He bashfully smiled. "almost in a similar way, my lies were brought out by someone other than me. So I can't be too angry that you didn't say MUCH of your past."

"Just the not bad ones." She sighed. "I'm working on it. Still hard for me to not lie to keep myself protected. Ha," She laughed. "Eight years on this Earth, seven of them dating, and I'm still all about protecting myself from being killed."

"Says Super Lady Lass." He told her. Kassie rolled her eyes and blushed at the adorable nickname only HR called. Gingerly he took her left hand in his right hand and held it softly. "Only took seven years of officially dating before we hit a Kryptonite in our relationship."

She nodded. Yes, Kassie screwed it up. But she knew deep in her soul that they'd get past it. She leaned in and kissed the side of his nose, then leaned into his hear and said in a sexual tone, "Do me a favor?"

"Hmm?" He asked as he knew that tone all too well.

With seriousness, no sexiness, Kassie told him to his face, "Get out of the freaking sleeping bag!"

* * *

Outside on the side of the house, a brunette and a blonde gazed up at the rooftop. "How do we get up there?"

"Fly or tree. You pick."

"How's your tree growing?"

"Good."

"Try that then."

Allie nodded and looked around for anyone to see. Nobody. She looked up at one of the branches and placed her hand in the air, bringing the branch down slowly. Just as it was halfway down to the girls ground level, the window opened.

"Girls, what are you doing?" Barry asked.

"Nothing!" They shouted in unison.

"No. Powers." He said. "Not even inside the house in an hour for dinner."

"Okay!" They shouted.

Barry closed the window and returned to finish feeding Toni and finish his discussion with Julian.

"Well that was close," Allie breathed. She turned over to the porch to find it empty. "Where's Uncle HR and Auntie Kassie? They were just there, like, three minutes ago."

"Uncle HR asked Auntie Kassie to help him fix a pipe issue he has in the basement," Nichole answered. She shrugged and added, "I don't know what that means. But she got really excited to fix the pipe."

Allie shrugged too and went back to the original plan. "How about we run and then jump up and fly to the roof."

"Dad just said not to use the powers, Allie." Nichole stated.

"Oh come on, Nichole! We're ten in a few days. This is, like, our last chance to do something we're not suppose to do." Allie cheered. "Come on."

Nichole rolled her eyes but smiled at her twin/best friend. "Oh, okay." She said. "Just to see the clouds better."

"We wouldn't have too if you could fly and be invisible." Allie told her.

"Fuck off." Nichole laughed as she stood behind a rock. "All the way to Dad and Aunt Iris' old elementary school and back. Loser yells 'fuck you' to the next person who angers them."

"Deal."

The two girls got into their positions.

"Ready." Allie said.

"Set." Nichole said.

"GO!" They shouted and super ran towards the school.

* * *

Down the street getting more soda, bottle water and extra food for the cookout, Winn and Vinessa were talking about two vacations they were planning; one for them with Jill, Miguel and Marco and the second one for just the two of them. The duo turned a corner of the store when they felt a brush of fast air pass the two of them.

"Boys! Stop running!" Vinessa shouted. A half second later the sounds of cans crashing into the ground arose. "Damn it," She muttered and ran with the cart in her hands to the crash sound.

Winn grabbed a couple of more hot dog buns and cheddar flavor chips and then turned around back to the cashier. Entering the last lane he saw ahead of him two younger adults, roughly in their mid-twenties. A brunet male and a brunette female with purple highlights in her hair. They were lip locking at the end where the brunet male was storing food into a paper bag. Smirking, Winn pushed the cart and lightly bump against the female. "Oops."

"Christ Winn!" Jill shouted. "Way to scare the daylights out."

"Oh Jill, was that you the entire time?" He joked. "I had no clue. You look different."

"Still purple, Winn."

"Who's this dude?" The male asked.

"Winn. My moms boyfriend." She answered. Then with a slight bashful smile she added, "And basically my step-dad."

The male brunet shifted his eyes over to a now smiling Winn, who smiled at hearing that last sentence (Jill never referred to him as that before in the whole seven years they've known one another). The brunet held up his hand and said, "Hey, I'm Cy."

"Hey," Winn shook hands with him. "Jill, your mom is just getting your brothers around the corner."

"Did they crash?"

"Was that them? Cy asked.

"Yeah and yes. For eighteen year old teenagers, they aren't lazy."

"Right." Cy said, then heard his name get called. "Gotta go. Next Friday?"

"Friday." Jill answered and the duo pecked lips. Just as Cy walked away Jill instantly turned to Winn. "Really? You just had to embarrass me?"

"Yes. It's a step-dad thing."


	64. A Whole New World(-ly) Universe

**A Whole New World...ly Universe.**

A half hour later the food was ready. Mostly everyone gathered around the combined tables and began organizing the bowls and plates. James noticed a couple of missing faces though. "Where's HR and Kassie?"

Clark added, "And the girls?"

No more than ten seconds later Kassie and HR walked back into the room but stopped midway when they saw everyone's faces. "What?" HR asked.

"HR," Cisco pointed at his shirt. "That's not the shirt you had on a half hour ago."

"Yeah and Kassie," Winn began. "You had on a dress with gladiator sandals, not a top and shorts with sneakers."

The two former Earth 19 residents blushed hard trying to make up a legitimation excuse. Finally after a moment of nothing HR stated, "Well we're not _officially_ broken up, like for good for good! Just on a break from dating one another."

"And the 'coloring' because..." Kara asked, using the quotes since Brad and Bart were in the room with everyone.

Kassie laughed. "Kara, you should _know_ why the 'coloring' can't stop."

"Oh Rao." Kara mumbled.

"So if they were 'coloring'," Barry said as everyone else gathered around the conjoined tabled. "Then where are the girls?"

Just then the twins came down the stairs and entered the room. "What?" Allie asked.

"When did you go upstairs?" Kara asked.

"A while ago." Nichole answered. "I'm not hungry."

"Just sit at the table then, Kiki." Barry said taking her hand and pulling her to the table as Kara took Allie's hand to the table.

* * *

Before they sat at the able, there was another loud and enormous Earthquake erupting. The entire house shook and everyone was taking covering. Adults covering children, friends covering friends, some hiding under the table. Usually, this would had ended after ten or twenty seconds—but the Earthquake kept going. And going. And going. And going. This Earthquake lasted for a full five minutes before stopping. The shaking stopped and everyone, minus two crying girls (Toni and Nichole), stood up and looked around the messed up room.

"What. The. HELL!" Mon-El shouted.

"Alright, this shit is getting out of hand." Kara picked up her phone and pressed a few numbers. The phone rang a few times before it was answered on the other end. "Violet, where is your mom? Put her on!"

"Is that who I think she is calling?" Julian asked,

"Put her on the phone, I can hear her..." Kara bitterly said. " _ **ELSA!**_ Put her on!"

"Yep." Julian answered.

A couple of seconds later Kara hung up. "Rebecca has no idea what is going on."

"Better check if _that_ just happened on our Earth," Alex said as she pulled up the devise Cisco made for her years ago. She pressed the button, but nothing happened. She checked the devise and saw the lights on. She pressed it again and a third time, but nothing happened.

"I'll try." Cisco said as he went to open a breech. "There you go."

Alex, Barry, Kara, James and Winn ran into the breech. Two seconds later, behind everyone and near the front door of the house, a breech opened and out came Alex, Barry, Kara, James and Winn. Everyone stared at one another and were shocked. "OK, that's weird!" Winn said.

"What's happening?"

* * *

"So you see," Harry pointed to the map on the board. "Because of Barry and Kara crossing over to one another Earth's so often for so long, they were pulling each Earth into one universe. Though nobody here could tell there was anything odd happening—I mean between children, robbers, metas, aliens, romances and life—I took notice. Ever since you both started having Earthquakes at the same time with the same intensity."

"How did you track both?"

"Agent Vasquez at the DEO and Kassie. I asked Vasquez since I saved her life five years ago when that alien thing happened and," He pointed to the brunette. "We all know little Miss Happy To Help Everyone over there."

"So what does this mean Harry?" Eliza asked.

"Well Dr. Danvers, it means that while most of us here, specifically in this room and people we are very, very close too such as Team Legends and Team Arrow, we will notice the merge of our Earth's and the few to minor differences. Whereas others such as some DEO agents or co-workers at jobs and others that we see and citizens in general, they will all have merged memories. But most of them will think of it as nothing else and go on, or as de ja vues or daydreams."

"Which explains why on that multiverse globe map thingy," HR began. "Why there was double copies of Earth labeled 1 and double Earth 38, but no Earth 138. Just skipping from 137 to 139."

"Ha ha ha!" Marco laughed. "Barry and Kara were meant to meet to make a new world."

"Yeah, like that episode of Simpsons with Lisa and her super rich friend." Miguel added.

"But how come Earth 2 never crossed over?"

"Barry and Kara's powers are more powerful together than just single handed. Plus, because they bring their children to both Earths, they each pull the strings too. Allie, Nichole, Bart and now Toni." Harry explained. "We should find a way to stop merging Earths from this happening again. But as of now," Harry took his glasses off. "We are in a shared universe. Central City is still here in Missouri and National City is still in California."

"Hey, I wonder if Krypton on Team Flash's Earth is still around." Clark suggested. "Like, no offense Kassie, _our_ kind of Krypton."

"No worries. Here's to hoping the same thing."

"Oddly, I'm excited to see the differences!" Jesse smiled.

"I hope nothing bad happened." Wally added.

James came to a realization. "Guys, we're now facing metas and aliens on this Earth."

"Geeze, what if they're like the Allen kids. A mix of both alien and meta." Jill suggested.

"Meta aliens to be exact." Joe added.

Mon-El said, "Uh-oh, Spaghetti-O's."


	65. Double Digits

**Double Digits.**

July fifth the twins had their birthday, the day after their real birthday of course, just at home with several of their friends from school. The backyard had a slip-n-slide, child-friendly sprinkler and small kitty pool set to the side for feet soaking.

Although Kara was on call for Supergirl work, Mon-El stepped in along with Vinessa and Kassie to 'hero up' National City. Same for Barry with Cisco, Wally and Frost stepping in to 'hero up' for the day.

Kara was cutting up the fruit inside the kitchen while Barry was changing Toni's diaper upstairs. The blonde mother looked up into the window to watch the scenery outside. She looked for the birthday girls and found them at different parts of the yard. Nichole was sitting on the bench with her feet in the kitty pool listening to the other few kids sitting near her too talking about something hilarious a teacher did in class one day. Allie was off to the side in a group of girls all talking about which of the boys at the party was the cutest.

She felt like a broken record saying this; but she only dreamed about having this. A family. A husband and children. Now it all happened and is happening and she is so overjoyed that it happened to her.

"Mommy?" Bart pulled the bottom of her shorts.

"Yes Bart?"

"Can Brad and I go outside yet?" Bart asked as he was joined by Brad. "Please?"

"Yeah, let me just rub sun lotion on Brad."

"Rats." Brad snapped his finger.

"It's not that bad."

"I don't burn. I never burn."

"Okay." Kara laughed as she took the lotion and placed some on Brad's exposed skin; then super speed rubbed it in for him. After a second she said, "Alright. Be nice, take turns with the older kids, _**no powers at all**_ and be safe."

The boys agreed and ran out to the yard to go on the slip-n-slide. Two seconds later Barry came down the stairs and turned the corner just to catch them. He walked over to Kara as she finished cutting the fruit. "Anything else?" He kissed her cheek.

"No, that's it." Kara smiled. "Just take the macaroni and cheese out with me in a few minutes?"

Barry nodded. He then looked down the window to see his and Kara's blonde daughter sitting by herself at the pool but kicking the water and laughing at doing so. "Why is she sitting alone again?"

Kara looked over and saw what Barry say. "She was just with other kids a minute ago."

"Okay." Barry said. He turned to where Allie was standing. She was standing next to Jack Miser. They were talking, laughing and smiling at one another. "Kara, what—"

"Nope."

"Oh come on!"

"Not listening."

"Why?"

"It's nothing."

"But that nothing because something and that something will become kissing and that kissing becomes making out and then making out turns to sex and sex turns into—"

"Babies."

"No, pricks leaving nice girls." Barry said. Then added, "But that too. First guy they have sex with and they get pregnant and leave them."

"Barry, the first guy I had sex with I ended up bring pregnant with a few years later." She said with a look on her face.

"That's different. I'm a nice guy."

Kara laughed as she handed him the bowl of macaroni and cheese. "That's not going to happen, she's a tough girl. They're just talking." Kara laughed. She turned back to the window just as Barry walked away to grab napkin.

* * *

Later that night the last of the few guest left the party. The girls and Bart were sitting on the couch eating the last of the cake and ice cream. Barry and Kara joined them, sitting on each end, biting out of the food their kids had. "You kids had fun?" Barry asked.

"Yeah." "Yep."

"That's good," Barry kissed the top of Allie's head as Kara kissed Nichole's head. "Film?"

"I want a story." Nichole said. "How did you and mom meet?"

"How did you get yours powers?" Allie questioned too.

"Mom's powers too." Bart inserted.

Kara and Barry looked at one another and trying to figure out the story. "The powers are long stories for another night. We can start with how we met."

"OK." The trio said.

So Kara and Barry told the story of how they met. The real story, not the fake one they had to tell people outside in the world (the pizza shop story). It only took an hour to explain and a couple of questions from each child before they were done. Allie and Bart got up to get more ice cream while Nichole hung back.

"So you had fun, Niki?"

"Yeah mom."

"Your friends are nice."

 _"Nichole, I found the strawberry!"_ Allie shouted from the kitchen.

"OK!" Nichole yelled. "They're not my friends," She stood up from the couch.

"They...aren't?"

"No, they're Allie's friends." The blonde said with a smile. "I'm just around them."

"All twenty kids?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. From different classrooms she's been in over the years. Sometimes we still had some kids from the previous year in our new class, then new ones from other classes." She explained. "She likes talking to a lot more kids. I just hang out them."

"And...you don't mind that?" Barry asked. "Hanging out?"

Nichole grinned. "Nope. I'm good."

"Okay."

The ten year old blonde nodded then jumped to give her mother a hug, then moving to Barry to hug him and then to the kitchen. Just as she went into the kitchen Allie came out. "Before I forget, Christa and her sister invited me to the movies next Friday. They're re-releasing Toy Story. Rosalie says she and Tyler will buy the tickets."

"Whose Tyler?"

"Her boyfriend, Dad."

"Oh...uh, okay?"

"All Christa, Cody, Jack Miser and I have to do is bring the candy."

"Jack Miser?"

"Yeah," Allie girly smiled. "He's a sweet boy." She then turned around to go back to the kitchen.

The duo looked at one another with shocked expressions. For Kara, it was Nichole being lonely and for Barry, it was Allie taking an interest in a boy. "Why?" They both asked one another.

* * *

 **Guy! Next chapter is the last chapter! :(**

 **I'm so sad to be ending this story, but at the same time I'm excited to start the new story.**


	66. Revisits

**Ahh! Last chapter!**

* * *

 **Revisits.**

Kara and Barry both held hands as they stood on the street half past eleven, with Eliza in the house asleep and being the adult supervision for the children. "You ready?" Kara asked.

"Yes."

"To lose."

"Shut up," He laughed. "I'm ready."

"Let's get going."

Barry and Kara both began running their best at their top speed. They ran into a time portal tunnel and began running faster as the past years events, shown briefly around them, passed with each second. Seeing their destination they held their hands tighter and made the jump out of the tunnel.

They landed in their spot just as the brightness faded away. Not to their surprise, they saw their younger selves sitting on the couch. Past Barry and Kara looked a little scared and shocked to see who it was at first, but then stopped when they saw it was them.

"Kara?" Past Kara asked.

"Hi." Future Kara greeted. Cringing she said, "Crap, Barry, why didn't you tell me I dressed like that? A nerd?"

"I figure you've heard that growing up," Past Barry stated.

"Why do I look like a soccer mom with the skinny jeans and simple t-shirts?" Past Kara asked. "What happened to me?"

Future Kara rolled her eyes, now recalling how the past her was so amazed and confused about future her. "Children."

"We have more?" Past Barry asked. "How many?"

"A boy!?" Past Kara shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Future Barry held up his hands. "We only came here for two reasons. 1, we just remember older us visiting."

"The girls just celebrated their tenth birthday." Older Kara stated before either past self could say anything. "And trust me, it's a long and insane bumpy road. But that's why we came here. We wanted to let you know...everything's good."

"Are we suppose to do this, Barry?"

"Well seeing as we were in your shoes when the now-us came, yes; it's fine."

"Oh, okay. So, Kiki and Allie are alive? We didn't kill them?"

"Nope. They're perfectly, healthy little girls." Barry told Barry. "They're so smart," He said in a admiral voice. "And they're both totally different but totally the same and best friends."

"How?" Past Kara asked.

"Allie is a ball of electricity. She's got this lively spark in her that keeps everyone in the room awake." Barry explained to past Barry and Kara. "She can be a wit at times and not exactly like the rules but she knows when it's okay to be serious and when she has to follow them, usually having to be told three or four times before she gets it in her. She likes people around a ton of people. When she's upset she blows up in anger, but that will temper down with time and guidance. She has a few times shown her powers in public,"

"SERIOUSLY?" Past parents shouted.

"Yeah and you used things to keep both alien and meta powers down, but she's going to want to use them more often. More so her plant manipulation than electrical." Barry finished.

"Nichole is a little sweetheart," Kara began. "She's very laid-back and prefers to observe everything around her. She's a bit shy and timid but she warms up after a while. Expect her to turn invisible at family parties." She laughed. "She follows the rules without being told twice, she knows a lot of pop culture facts from listening to everyone and watching Decades and history channel."

"The Decades channel and history channel?" Both past parents expressed.

"Yeah, who'd knew she'd be into that? Prepare for her to talk about shows that you both knew growing up and tell Eliza and Joe to prepare too since Nichole knows their teenage year shows." Kara laughed. "She is a hug bug. When she gets upset, hug her firmly and rub her back. That always makes her feel better."

Both parents nodded at their future selves. They believed them of course, but still had doubts.

"You'll be fine. You get a couple of bumps on the road. But everything will be fine. Just keep doing what you are doing." Barry told them.

"When do they get potty trained?" Past Barry asked.

"Normally I wouldn't say, but three." Kara answered. "And I'm only saying that because I know how you are both feeling right now." Both of them smiled. "That will be a million times better. They'll have a few accidents, like three each, but they're so good and get it right away."

"They're happy?" Past Kara asked.

"Over the moon." Future Kara told her.

"Are we happy?" Past Barry asked.

"Happier than ever." Future Barry said.

Both past parents looked at one another before looking at their future hands. No rings. Both future Barry and Kara had taken them off right before leaving the house, wanting to make it a surprise and not seem like past them had to force a proposal. "We're still together?"

"Yes we are, Barry." Future Kara told Past Barry. "Just keep doing everything that you both are doing. Forget this visit happened and keep doing as you need too."

"Great." Kara said to her future self. She hugged her, future Kara hugged back, "Thank you!"

"Of course." Kara said to her younger self just as both Barry's hugged one another too. "Now, one thing if you don't mind."

* * *

Barry and Kara walked up the familiar stairs and to the nursery room. The door was already cracked opened a bit so they just pushed it opened and walked into the room. Both year old baby girls were wide awake. The music box that Kara played for them softly to help place them to sleep was still playing. She walked over to one crib and picked up Allie. "Hello, my little birthday girl." She greeted and kissed her cheek. She felt the jolt of electricity, but she had grown custom to it. "I forgot how little you were."

"Kiki's even tinier." Barry held up the year old blonde. "Hello, birthday girl," He cheered and kissed her on the nose.

The two spent a half hour in the room holding their little girls. Sitting in the rocking chairs and rocking them as they relived their lives. Nine years from now it'll be ten years of these beautiful little girls, one handsome little boy and another beautiful baby girl to join them. Their lost baby too. Plus the friends they had encounter to join Team SuperFlash family (Kassie, Miguel, Marco, Vinessa, Jill, Jules and Winnie, etc) and expand the family.

"Get ready little girls," Kara said as she booped Nichole's nose. "You are in for an adventure."

"A wild one." Barry told them, adjusting the blanket to cover Allie. "But we're here for you. We always will be."

Sometime later, the past and future parents all hugged again. Future Barry and Kara then went off to return to their time.

* * *

Arriving in their house they checked the clocks. Gone for an hour. They both climbed up the stairs, changed into pajamas quickly, and laid down on the bed. Neither of them said anything at first as they got into their resting positions. Just smiling. Finally Kara sat up, using her elbow to hold her up, and looked at Barry. "Just think, if evil or even the real Harrison Wells never made that particle accelerator, this family wouldn't be here."

"And if Krypton never exploded and if you never saved Alex from the plane—thus showing your powers to the world and becoming a hero, which means less time at work and more time for Siohban to get there and then red Kryptonite made you bitchy and evil then Siobhan screamed out out of a window, this family wouldn't be here." Barry chuckled as he sat on his elbow. "Remember what you said at our wedding? Being stuck in the phantom zone for a reason?" Kara nodded. "I agreed with you then, but now I really do believe you were just meant to be in that phantom zone."

Kara released a large smile hearing what was written in her heart (and vows). "I love you Bartholomew Henry 'Barry' Allen."

"I love you Kara Zor El Danvers Allen."

She asked, "You ready for another hundred years together?"

He told her, "Anywhere you fly, I'll come running after you."

* * *

 **So sweet! See what I did from the First Birthday chapters? ;)**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this. It was so much fun writing it. Now I'm getting ready to draw out the plot lines for the third installment of the series. It has a couple of different directions in storylines but super great (pun intended).**


End file.
